Love Trilogy
by PrettyLittleDitty
Summary: Follows from the start of Season One, Puck not only gets Quinn pregnant, but her best friend Santana too. How will the three teenagers manage love, relationships and babies? Can they make it work or is three a crowd? Puck/Santana/Quinn pairing, rated M for sex scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: My first serious dive into writing Glee! This idea has been plaguing my life lately and I had to write it before I went crazy. I've written up to Chapter 7 already, so there will be regular updates providing I'm getting a regular chance to write and stay ahead! Enjoy!_**

**_Reminder: This story is rated M for a reason and features Puck/Santana/Quinn scenes._**

_Chapter One:_

Quinn Fabray had been feeling fat all day and it certainly hadn't helped when her best friend Santana Lopez had jokingly told her that she needed to lay off the fries at lunch. She had glanced at her reflection every chance she got throughout the day, wondering how long her stomach had looked so big in her cheerio's uniform, and since when her thighs had looked so large. Now here she was, laying on her bed after school, Noah Puckerman hovering over her, their mouths sharing a series of hot, messy kisses as his hand gripped her thigh tightly.

Quinn was meant to be tutoring Puck, but Puck had brought some wine coolers with him, and after drinking a few of them, Quinn had forgotten about the tutoring, intent on feeling skinny again, and kissing Puck was helping immensely with that. Puck was a known ladies man, thinking far more with his penis than he did with his brain, and Quinn had a boyfriend, she was president of the celibacy club, this wasn't something she usually did. But Quinn had always secretly had a crush on Puck, since Freshman Year and lately she had spent a lot of time around him since she had started dating Finn and they were best friends. It was during this time that Quinn's crush had become less about Puck's physical features and more about the kind-hearted boy she had seen, instead of the usual bad-ass appearance that she had grown used to.

As Puck's hand moved to grab Quinn's waist she had pushed him away slightly.

"I can't do this," she breathed but Puck wasn't deterred.

"Yes you can," he argued, reaching over to the nightstand. "Have another wine cooler."

As Puck held out the beverage, Quinn spoke again.

"I'm president of the celibacy club, I took a vow," Quinn reminded him but Puck just shrugged.

"So did Santana and Brittany, and I did them," Puck told her and Quinn sighed loudly, knowing that the vow she had taken had meant nothing to her.

"What about Finn? He's your best friend."

"Come on, we're in high school," Puck argued. "You think either one of us is going to give a damn about Finn in three years?"

Quinn knew her arguments were weak, her breathing was rapid, her eyes focused on Puck's lips as he spoke, his words barely getting into her brain as Puck slid his hand further up under her cheerio's skirt.

"Life is just a bunch of experiences you know, you don't get a medal at the finish line for being good. You just get dead."

"Okay but you can't tell anybody, okay?" Quinn's voice was husky as she let her hormones take over her brain. "I'll lose my rep."

"Our secret, baby," Puck promised as their lips met again briefly before Quinn's hand pushed him away again.

"What about protection?" Quinn was still a sensible girl, despite the fact that she was about to sleep with the biggest man-whore at school.

"I got it," Puck grinned. "Trust me. This isn't just another hook up for me."

With those words Quinn let Puck lower himself back down to her mouth again where he kissed her quickly before moving his lips to kiss down her neck, making her body crave him even more than she ever felt possible.

"Tell me one more time," Quinn asked breathily, gripping tightly onto Puck's shoulder.

"You're not fat," Puck promised, punctuating his sentence with a nip to Quinn's neck, making her let out a soft moan.

Puck continued his attack on the smooth skin, feeling Quinn's arms wrap tighter around his upper body, her left leg hooking over his leg to pull their lower bodies closer together.

Quinn could feel every inch of Puck's body against her own, his hips were pressing tightly against her, and she let out a groan as he started to rock lightly into her.

In no time at all the pair's clothes were pilled on the floor, dropped carelessly as lips and hands explored newly exposed flesh. Puck had quickly found a few spots that made Quinn gasp or moan, and Quinn was enjoying Puck's soft curses as she slowly pumped her hand around his hard flesh.

"Faster," Puck begged, his head buried in Quinn's shoulder, his hot breath heavy in her ear as she complied, moving her hand faster, tightening her grip ever so slightly.

Puck soon realised he was going to end far too early if Quinn kept her actions up so he wrapped his hand around her own, stilling her before removing her hand, pinning it up by her head as he kissed her feverishly until they were panting.

Quinn threw her head back as Puck's mouth moved south, over the tingling skin of her neck and down further until he caught a nipple between his lips, drawing the tight bud into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, taking a few moments before he repeated his actions on the other nipple.

As Puck peppered Quinn's breasts with quick kisses, his hand slid further down, pleased that Quinn was obviously aroused from their activity. He rubbed through her folds for a few seconds before he slipped one finger slowly inside her, drawing his head up to watch her face as he entered her.

Quinn let out a soft gasp as Puck's longer finger slid inside her, her muscles tightening around the intrusion as her hips bucked up in pleasure. Quinn was no stranger to exploring her own body, but she knew that her own fingers had never felt half as good as Puck's did, especially when he started to slowly move in and out, adding another finger and twisting his wrist every couple of strokes.

It didn't take long before Puck's thumb was rubbing quick little circles against her clit and Quinn was calling out his name as her body crashed over the edge, but far from leaving her satisfied, Quinn needed more.

And so it happened, the pair so caught up in their need and hunger for the other they forgot one small, but significant detail. Protection.

As they lay sprawled out on their backs a while later, their breaths coming in exhausted pants, the thought went through Puck's might that they had forgotten a condom but he shrugged the thought away. This was the first time he had ever forgotten, and he knew it was the first time Quinn had ever had sex, they couldn't be that unlucky that anything would happen.

But as it turned out, luck really wasn't on Puck's side that week, two days later he was in another girl's bed, this time it was his casual hook up, Santana Lopez, Quinn's best friend and fellow cheerleader. Puck and Santana had been sleeping together for the past two years, using each other to "scratch an itch" whenever it was needed. They had promised to end things if either of them was ever starting to develop feelings for each other, but when it had come to that and each of them had realised what the other was becoming to mean to them, both Puck and Santana were too afraid to let these feelings show for fear of losing the other.

"Where were you on Monday night?" Santana asked as Puck kissed down her neck. "I got your voicemail and then you never called me back. I had to take care of myself."

Puck's eyes darkened at what Santana was implying, and he shot his gaze up to the smirking Latina girl.

"I was with Quinn," Puck said between kisses, keeping his eyes fixed on Santana as he mentioned her best friend and let her come to the conclusion.

"No way! Little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes did not let you into her pants!" Santana exclaimed after a look passed over her face that Puck couldn't place. "Well could your sweet little church girl do this?"

Santana flipped their bodies, quickly bending down to take Puck into her mouth, quickly setting a rapid pace as she worked on getting more and more of the hardened length into her mouth.

Puck soon forgot about sleeping with Quinn - and the look that had passed across Santana's face - as he and Santana worked each other's bodies until they were both exhausted and satisfied. Neither of them could have possibly noticed the tiny hole in the condom, it was almost too small for the naked eye to see, but it was certainly big enough to change their lives forever.

_Six Weeks Later..._

To Quinn, it felt like all that her and Finn had done over the past few weeks was fight. She hadn't been feeling well all week, and then when Finn told her he had joined Glee Club, Quinn was furious.

The only reason she was dating Finn was because he was the football captain and she was the head cheerleader, it was practically a written rule that they had to date, and Quinn was determined to be popular, so she put up Finn, even if they had nothing in common and she definitely wasn't in love with him, or even close to it.

Quinn was used to getting her own way, especially with boys, and so when Finn wasn't listening to her reasoning on why he could quit Glee, Quinn decided she had to pull out all the stops to get him to listen to her.

"Okay, let's compromise," Quinn couldn't believe she was resorting to this, but she knew Finn had been trying to get further with her, physically, and she was willing to let him, as long as she got what she wanted out of it. "If you quit the club, I'll let you touch my breast."

"Under the shirt?" Finn's desperate voice made Quinn's voice change from her sickly-sweet voice she used to manipulate people to her no-nonsense-bitch voice.

"Over the bra," Quinn suddenly felt repulsed at the thought of Finn touching her, her thoughts starting to cloud over with memories of her night with Puck until Finn spoke again.

"No, no, I can't," Finn mumbled. "I wanna do Glee, I'm happy when I'm performing."

Quinn scoffed, her anger building. "People think you're gay now, Finn, and do you know what that makes me? Your Big. Gay. Beard."

"Look, I gotta go to class," Finn said quickly. "Okay, just relax, everything is going to work out."

Quinn seethed as the tall boy hurried away from her, her emotions had been so up and down lately, she was finding herself getting angry at every little thing and as she looked up her green eyes spotted Rachel Berry, one of the girls from Glee club who was watching Finn walk away, a besotted look on her face.

"Eavesdrop much?" Quinn's voice pulsed with anger now as she took the few steps towards the brunette girl. "Time for some girl-talk, man hands. You can dance with him. You can sing with him." Quinn took a small step forward, her body almost touching Rachel's. "But you will never have him."

"I saw your man and the Hobbit in the hallway today," Santana mentioned to Quinn as they sat waiting for Celibacy Club to start and their eyes met.

"I swear if she tries to make a move on Finn I am going to kick her ass," Quinn seethed and Santana laughed at her best friend.

"Because you're so hopelessly in love with Frankenteen, right?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"No," Quinn bit back. "Because we're going to rule this school together, if it's the last thing I do, and I cannot let That Thing ruin my best chance at being the most popular girl at this school."

The other girls filled the room and Quinn's eyes darkened as Rachel entered the room with them, looking hopelessly around the room for Finn.

Quinn's eyes kept darting over to Rachel throughout the start of the meeting, none of the girls there were serious about celibacy, almost all of them were having sex regularly, but it was a good excuse to spend more time fooling around with the football boys.

When the boys joined them again, Quinn quickly pulled Finn over near her, introducing Rachel to a geeky boy called Jacob who drooled over any girl and Quinn knew he would keep Rachel close to him for the rest of the meeting.

As the group paired up with balloons between each pair, Quinn shot Finn a big grin, so wide it almost hurt, but she was determined to show Rachel how happy they were together.

Quinn could hear Puck and Santana over the noise of the room and as she looked over she saw Puck thrusting against the balloon, grinding his hips against the latex as he held firmly onto Santana's hips and a burst of jealously shot through her.

Though Quinn fully knew that Santana and Puck slept together often, she wasn't sure what it was about seeing them mucking around together that made her wish she was paired with someone other than Finn, especially as the balloon that was between them popped and everyone turned to look at them.

"Finn!" Quinn cried out.

"It must have hit my zipper," Finn answered quickly, and Quinn shot him a dirty look.

As Rachel started to talk, Quinn noticed her eyes kept going back to look at Finn, and this made the blonde's blood boil.

"Don't you dare mention the 'c' word," Quinn fumed, her teeth clenching together as she realised that Rachel wasn't going to stop her bid to get Finn, especially as Rachel and Finn were now locked in a deep gaze. Rachel confessed girls wanted sex as much as guys did, before she turned and stalked out of the room, leaving Quinn almost shaking with anger.

The meeting ended quickly after that, Finn tried to apologise to Quinn once everyone else had left, but the blonde cheerleader was suddenly feeling sick. Quinn ignored Finn as she left the room, almost breaking into a run in her haste to reach the bathroom in time.

As Quinn emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl, she heard the rushing of feet and the slamming of the cubicle door next to her, followed by the unmistakable sound of the girl in the next cubicle throwing up also, which set Quinn off again.

Quinn wiped her mouth, hearing the toilet next to her flush and she stood on shaky feet, curious about the other girl.

Santana finished throwing up, hearing the girl in the other occupied cubicle continue to throw up, which made her stomach turn a little and she fought to keep from being sick again. This was the third time she had thrown up that day and Santana wondered if she had a stomach bug.

As Santana stood at the bathroom mirror, washing her hands and re-applying her lip-glass, Quinn emerged from the other stall, her face a deathly shade of white and Santana shot her a feeble smile.

"I think we've caught the same bug," the darker girl commented to her friend and Quinn nodded weakly.

"I've felt seedy all day," Quinn confessed. "Hopefully this is the only time I throw up, it's so gross."

"This is my third time," Santana rolled her eyes, and Quinn smirked as their eyes connected in the mirror.

"You're probably pregnant, you whore," Quinn teased, and Santana scoffed.

"Why didn't you know, Q, I'm in the celibacy club," Santana joked, though fear had suddenly gripped her stomach, wondering if there was any truth to Quinn's teasing remark.

The two girls linked arms as they left the bathroom, fake smiles plastered on their clammy faces as the walked down the hallway together.

The next afternoon Quinn, Santana and the friend Brittany stood in the choir room, dressed in their cheerio's uniform, asking Mr Schuester to let them join the Glee club.

Quinn had decided that it was going to take a lot more to keep Rachel away from Finn, and she knew if she could join the club, she would be able to stop them from spending all that time together without her around. She convinced Santana and Brittany to join with her too, because she needed back up and they were her best friends. Quinn was a little surprised when Santana didn't take much to convince, she knew that Brittany would go with her, no questions asked, but Quinn thought Santana would take a lot more work to agree.

The three girls were all obviously good dancers, they were part of a national-championship cheerleading squad, and they all had amazing voices, so they knew Mr Schue would let them in. Santana and Brittany were only too keen to help Quinn out, both having a secret passion for singing, dancing and performing, but never having had an outlet to express themselves in their passions before.

What they hadn't counted on was Sue Sylvester, the Cheerio's coach pulling the three of them into her office to talk to them about joining the Glee club three days later. Coach Sylvester was tough, there was no doubt about that, and she wasn't at all pleased that the girls were joining a club she had such hatred for.

Quinn pleaded her case, willing herself to build up tears to try and sway the Coach, glad when Sue's temper settled and she announced the girls were going to spy on the Glee Club, which meant they had her permission to be both Cheerios and in the Glee club.

As Sue talked, Quinn felt her stomach lurching again, she had been throwing up several times a day since the time in the bathroom with Santana, and she was starting to get worried, though she was trying her hardest to distract herself with the Glee club and keeping Rachel away from her boyfriend.

When Sue finally dismissed them, Quinn rushed to the closest bathroom, not seeing the concerned look on Santana's face as she told Brittany should would see her later. Santana followed the blonde girl into the bathroom, hearing Quinn throwing up again only made her own stomach turn at the sound, though she had thrown up herself less than an hour ago.

Santana struggled to keep her stomach settled as she listened to Quinn, considering leaving the bathroom but she knew her and Quinn had to talk, and the bathroom was a lot more private than the hallways where anyone could be listening.

Quinn emerged from the cubicle, her body trembling, but she stiffened when she saw Santana standing there, her arms followed across her chest.

"Some bug, eh?" Quinn's voice was raspy and Santana crossed the room to stand in front of the blonde.

"We both know you don't have a bug, Q," Santana said softly, her voice shaking as she spoke. "Have you taken a test?"

Quinn furiously shook her head. "No, I can't be."

Santana reached a hand out to rest on Quinn's arm, the simple touch making her want to pull the trembling girl into a tight embrace.

"I have one if you want to take it," Santana suggested and Quinn's eyes turned curious.

"Why are you carrying around pregnancy tests, San?"

Santana shifted nervously, her hand dropping from Quinn's arm as she struggled to find the words.

"I took one yesterday," Santana finally confessed. "Well, I took three, and I decided not to waste the fourth one because well, I'm sure the other three weren't all faulty."

"You're pregnant?" Quinn was in disbelief, she knew that Santana had sex often, but girls like them didn't get pregnant at 16, they were cheerleaders, beautiful and sexy, not the kind of girls who got knocked up at high school.

Santana nodded, "And face it Q, you think you are too."

Quinn suddenly felt her eyes filling with tears that threatened to spill over.

"What am I going to tell Finn?"

"You must think I'm stupid if you think I believe you've slept with Frankenteen," Santana pointed out, deciding that she might as well let Quinn know that Puck had spilled the beans about the two of them sleeping together, after all, the only person who could have gotten Santana pregnant, was also Puck. "Puck told me."

"Fuck him," Quinn seethed and Santana reached out for Quinn's arm again, stopping her from storming out of the bathroom in search of the mohawked-boy.

"Q," Santana's voice soothed Quinn's anger away, bringing the tears back to the forefront of her emotions. "Take the test, then we can talk about what the hell we are going to do about this."

Five minutes later and the two girls were looking down at a obviously positive test, the result had showed up in minutes, far faster than any of Santana's had the day before.

Quinn felt like she was going to be sick again, though this time it was through nerves and worry.

"Come here," Santana reached out to wrap Quinn in a tight hug, relishing in the feel of the trembling girl in her arms. Though Santana slept with a lot of boys, she had known from the day she laid eyes on Quinn Fabray that there was something special about the blonde, and her feeling had only grown ever since and seeing Quinn so upset made Santana's heart just about explode with the need to comfort her.

"Why are you being so nice?" Quinn sobbed into Santana's shoulder. "I slept with your boyfriend."

Santana let out a soft laugh. "You know my relationship with Puck is about as serious as your relationship with Finn." Santana knew this was a lie, but in that moment, she was more worried about Quinn than herself, and if she admitted it to herself, the idea of Puck and Quinn together, turned her on more than a little bit.

"So Puck isn't the Father?" Quinn's sobs were lessening the longer she spent in Santana's arms.

"He is," Santana confessed with a sigh and Quinn wrapped her arms tighter around the brunette's neck, deciding if Santana's touch was comforting her, then maybe her own touch would do the same for her best friend. "God this is so fucked up."

At the statement, Quinn couldn't help but giggle, which started Santana up as well. As the giggling continued Quinn moved her face from Santana's neck, dark brown eyes instantly settling upon her own green ones and the giggling faded away as eyes darted down towards lips, then back to questioning eyes until both girls leant in until lips met in a soft, chaste kiss.

Quinn was the first to pull back, and when Santana opened her eyes she could see the blonde biting on her bottom lip, a sure sign that Quinn was nervous. Wanting to settle the apprehension she could see written all over her friend's face, Santana slowly leant in again, brushing her lips against Quinn's once, twice, three times before Quinn reacted, kissing her back once again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: __**7 Weeks**_

The first time Santana Lopez had laid eyes on Quinn Fabray had been at cheerleading camp, the summer before high school, and there was something about the blonde that struck up feelings in Santana that she had never felt before. The girl had a power about her, even the seniors had been falling over themselves to make friends with her, but for Santana the feelings were more than she had ever felt for another girl before, something that extended beyond the simple want of friendship and had developed only further through the years they had known each other.

Unknown to Santana, the instant connection had been just as strong for Quinn, though her feelings had taken longer to develop, she had known after being around Santana for just a few days that she wouldn't mind if her universe centred only around the feisty brunette that gave her butterflies, made her smile and frazzled her nerves, all at the same time. Years down the track and the brunette still invoked those same mix of feelings in Quinn, with a simple smile, a lingering hug or a shared intense gaze.

And right now, in the bathroom together, the whole rest of the world and all their problems seemed to melt away as lips slowly danced together, bodies pressing closer together in an embrace that was both loving and passionate, until the sound of Santana's phone receiving a text broke them apart.

"Shit," Santana muttered, stepping away quickly from Quinn who mumbled an apology, mistaking the brunette's curse to be directed towards her and not the interruption. "God not you, Q, my stupid phone."

Quinn let a smile tug on her lips at Santana's explanation, kissing Santana had felt so right, there was only one other person she had ever kissed that had stirred feelings in her like that, Puck.

Puck. Suddenly Quinn felt her stomach tighten. They were going to have to tell him that he was going to be a Daddy, times two, and Quinn wasn't sure how the party-animal was going to take such news.

"Have you told Puck yet?" Quinn asked Santana, just as a group of girls pushed into the bathroom and Santana took hold of her hand, dragging her out into the busy hallway.

"I'm meeting him now," Santana explained. "He's going to freak."

"Times two," Quinn reminded her, and the two shared a worried look. "Do I tell him first, or Finn? How did I fuck this up so much?"

Santana's eyes narrowed as she spotted Finn further down the hallway, his head bowed down as his lips locked in a sweet kiss with Rachel Berry.

"Uh look ahead," Santana warned, tightening her grip on Quinn's hand as the blonde saw what she was referring to.

"I'm not really mad at him," Quinn confessed, watching as the pair broke apart sheepishly. "I mean I'm pregnant to his best friend and I just kissed my own best friend in the bathroom. I've been using him to get my own way around here, but I think this current situation is going to bring a burning end to my claim of popularity now."

Santana was surprised how calmly Quinn was talking about the situation, but she knew there was still one big problem in all of this. Quinn's parents were going to kill her when they found out she was pregnant.

"Come with me, we can talk to Puck together, okay?" Santana suddenly had the overwhelming need to protect Quinn, and she had to resist the urge to connect their lips once more as eyes met and Quinn shot her a thankful smile.

"Okay," Quinn agreed softly. She would talk to Puck with Santana, and then she would tell Finn afterwards, but maybe before she talked to Finn, her and Santana could talk a little more, or maybe continue where they had left off in the bathroom.

_God what is happening to me?_ Quinn thought as she followed Santana down the hallway to met Puck. _With everything that is going on, kissing Santana shouldn't even be on my mind._ But no matter how much she tried to concentrate on the task of telling Puck, her thoughts kept drifting back to the bathroom and wondering why it had taken her so long to realise the feelings she had for Santana were those of love, not just as a friend, but of true love.

The girls met Puck outside by his truck, and he smiled as he watched the two beautiful girls walking hand-in-hand towards him.

"Well if it isn't my fantasy arriving right now, ladies," Puck joked and Quinn's stomach erupted in butterflies as she was instantly clouded with images of herself with the girl next to her and the boy in front of her, at the same time.

"You wish, Puckerman," Santana shot back, and Quinn had to swallow back a moan, the images in her head quickly working with her newly overloaded hormones to create a quick reaction within her body. "You're taking us both to the park, okay?"

The short drive to the park was filled with a comfortable silence, Quinn sat between Puck and Santana on the bench seat, her hand still joined with Santana's, and Puck kept shooting her warm smiles every few minutes until they arrived at their destination.

When they arrived, Santana got out of the truck, tugging Quinn lightly behind her as Puck got out of the driver's door and met the two girls on the other side of the truck.

"You said we have to talk?" Puck asked Santana and the brunette nodded, pointing a few feet away to a shady tree.

"Let's sit down there," Santana and Quinn followed Puck over to the tree, sitting down across from him, their fingers still clutching the others' for support.

Neither girl was sure how to start the conversation with Puck. Though talking was usually something both girls were good at, and both were also good at telling things how they were and not skirting around issues, this was bigger than anything they had dealt with before.

After a few minutes Puck spoke, breaking the silence.

"Are one of you pregnant?" He asked, figuring it was better to get this over with quickly.

"We both are," Santana managed to answer back, moving her gaze up to see the confusion pass across Puck's face before a smile appeared there instead.

"Both of you?" Puck questioned and the two girls nodded. "I'm going to be a Daddy?"

"Times two," Santana used the phrase Quinn had said earlier, though she had to admit Puck was taking it a thousand times better than she had ever hoped he would.

"Awesome," Puck grinned. "The Puckasaurus is a machine!"

"Trust you," Santana teased, her nerves settling at the sight of Puck smiling, but Quinn still stayed tense next to her. "Q, what's the matter?"

"Finn is going to kill me," she said gently. "Not to mention my parents."

"Finn won't care," Puck countered. "He's too busy thinking about getting into Berry's pants."

"My Mom already knows about me," Santana told the other two. "She was surprisingly okay with it, and we told my Dad and well, he wants to kill you, Puck, but he's okay too."

Puck shrugged, "My Mom is going to be so pissed I got two girls pregnant and neither of them are Jewish."

Quinn didn't comment, she knew how life went at the Fabray house, important things were swept under the rug and never discussed because they might bring shame upon the Fabray name. Unless of course Russell Fabray had been drinking, then he would rant and rave for hours, steadily drinking more and more until he lashed out at his wife or daughter.

Santana and Puck both noticed how quiet Quinn was being and at the same time as Santana wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist, Puck slipped his hand into Quinn's hand, linking their fingers.

Somehow, something that should have felt awkward, just felt natural to all three teenagers, and as Puck and Santana's eyes locked over Quinn's head, they shared a soft smile, one that held far more feelings than any smile between them ever had.

The three teenagers sat in the park for a little while longer, talking about the reaction from Santana's parents and then the conversation turned to Santana's scan that her Mom had booked her in for Saturday.

"Are you going to go for a scan too, Quinn?" Puck asked Quinn curiously, and she just shrugged, biting back tears as she thought about how supportive Santana's parents had been and how lucky the brunette was.

"Do you want to talk to my Mom?" Santana offered, Quinn had shared a little bit about her family with her best friend, but Santana could tell things at home were a lot worse for the blonde than she let on.

Quinn thought for a minute, she had always had a great relationship with Santana's parents, they treated her like their own daughter, and Santana sometimes joked that her parents liked Quinn more than they liked her.

"I think so," Quinn's quiet voice finally spoke, and Puck was a little shocked. He had experienced many different sides of Quinn over the years, from the bitchy head cheerleader he saw every day at school to the insecure, needy girl he had slept with - and if he was honest with himself he was in love with every side of the girl he had seen - but this vulnerability was something he had never seen from the blonde. Seeing her this way made him want to sweep her up in his arms and protect her from her worries.

"Do you want me to come with you to tell Finn?" Puck questioned, not wanting the blonde girl to feel like she was having to do this alone, not when she hadn't gotten into the situation alone.

"Speak of the Frankenteen and he shall appear," Santana nodded across the park to where Finn and Rachel were walking together, close but not touching.

"Fuck," Quinn swore, and Santana and Puck noticed her body stiffening, her defences coming back up.

"You don't have to tell him," Puck said gently.

Quinn shrugged, her face blank as she locked eyes with Finn and he directed Rachel towards the three teenagers.

"He might as well know, then he can be with Rachel and at least one of us will be happy."

Puck and Santana shared a concerned look as Quinn stood up to meet Finn and Rachel who were standing with some distance between them now, in front of the blonde cheerleader.

"Hey Quinn," Finn shot his girlfriend a small smile, seeing the blank look in her eyes and wondering if she was going to yell and scream at him for being out with Rachel.

"This is cosy," Quinn commented, her voice full of snark.

"Quinn," Finn started, but Quinn quickly interrupted him.

"We need to talk, Finn," and as she said that she spun on her heels, walking a few feet away from the tree, hearing Finn follow her. When they were a short distance away, Quinn stopped and Finn stood awkwardly. It wasn't until he noticed the blonde girl's shoulders shaking with tears that he moved around to stand in front of Quinn, taking her hands in his, but Quinn snatched them away.

"Don't," she snapped. "I don't deserve this, your kindness and your concern. You should be with her, at least she wouldn't be with you just to be popular."

The second half of Quinn's sentence didn't raise anything in Finn, he knew what their relationship was, it was why he had been able to find himself so easily falling for Rachel, even though he was still technically Quinn's boyfriend. But the first part confused him, he couldn't work out why Quinn was saying she didn't deserve his kindness and concern when she was obviously upset about something.

"I don't understand," Finn finally said. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"I'm pregnant," Quinn blurted out, before her brain could stop her mouth. She felt beyond terrible as she watched his face pale, the words sinking in, realising that the baby couldn't be his as they had never gone that far.

"Who?" Finn managed to get out, and Quinn's eyes darted back over to where Puck was sitting, engaging in awkward conversation with Rachel while Santana sat in silence. "Oh."

"You have every right to be angry," Quinn choked out. "Please yell at me or something."

Finn shrugged, he was a little pissed that Quinn had slept with his best friend and not with him, but he knew their relationship was only ever because that was what was expected of them as head cheerleader and football captain, not because any feelings existed between them.

"I'm not angry, Quinn," Finn promised, reaching forward to lay a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "I mean I care about you and all, but I know what this was, and well, you might have noticed I'm kinda into Rachel."

Quinn couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. She had been so scared of telling Puck, and then Finn, but both of the teenage boys had taken it better than she could have ever hoped, she only wished she could have the same happy ending when she told her parents, though she knew that would never happen.

"I kinda noticed," Quinn's voice was lighter as she teased Finn, enjoying the blush that covered the taller boy's cheeks as he peeked back at Rachel. "I want you to be happy, Finn."

"So you and Puck?" Finn raised an eyebrow and Quinn shook her head.

"It was just a one time thing," Quinn replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well I think he's kinda into you," Finn said sincerely. "I think he always has been."

Quinn allowed herself to look around Finn, her eyes connecting with the concerned eyes of first Puck, and then Santana. "I think this is all more complicated than you can guess right now."

Finn shrugged his shoulders, reaching out to draw Quinn into a friendly hug.

"You're a strong woman, Quinn Fabray. I'm sure you can take whatever life throws at you."

Quinn only wished she could believe his kind words.

Finn and Rachel had stayed around to talk for a short while, and as they left, Quinn noticed Finn slipping his hand into Rachel's, linking their fingers as he shot her a small smile.

The three teenagers watched the other two walk off, and when they were a considerable distance away, Puck and Santana turned to Quinn.

"So he took it okay?" Santana's voice was worried, despite it seeming like things had gone well between Quinn and Finn.

"He knew what our relationship was, and I think he's just glad this means he gets a chance with Rachel. Though I asked him not to say anything to her yet, we all know how big Berry's mouth is."

Puck and Santana laughed as they nodded. Rachel Berry was well known for speaking her mind and often her mouth got away from her, she couldn't be trusted with a secret this big.

"And of course I didn't mention anything about you," Quinn told Santana, smiling at the darker girl. "I just said you were here for support."

"I _am_ here to support you, Q," Santana reminded the blonde girl, reaching out to rest her hand on Quinn's thigh which was exposed thanks to the short cheerleaders skirt that Quinn was wearing.

"I'm here to support you too, San," Quinn smiled, resting her hand on top of Santana's hand, joining their fingers slightly and wondering if the other girl could feel the same sparks that filled Quinn's body every time they touched.

"And I'm here to support both of you," Puck joined in, taking Santana's free hand in one of his own and resting his other hand on the small of Quinn's back. "I know I've never been the kind of guy to own up to his responsibilities, and I know my own Dad was a screw-up but I promise to be here for both of you, for both my children, no matter what."

The three teenagers shared small smiles with each other, all well aware of what the close proximity of the other two to themselves was doing to their bodies and wondering if either of the others was feeling the same.

As the trio sat in a content silence the air began to turn cold as the sun disappeared from the sky, signalling the beginning of the end of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: __**7 Weeks**_

After Puck had dropped them back to school, walking them to their cars and kissing each of the girls on the cheek in a very un-Puck gesture, Quinn and Santana had driven their own cars to Santana's house.

Santana pulled in a few minutes before Quinn and sat in her car as she waited for the blonde to arrive. When Quinn arrived, Santana got out of her car, locking it before she walked the few steps to Quinn's car where she still sat, gripping her steering wheel tightly.

Worried, Santana opened the driver's door and bent down to talk to Quinn, covering the girl's hands with her own and easing them of their death-grip.

"Q, you don't have to talk to my Mom if you don't want to," Santana reminded her best friend, her chest tightening as Quinn turned to her with tears sparkling in her green eyes.

"I want to," Quinn choked out. "And I decided on the drive here that I want to tell my parents tonight, I know they are going to disown me and I want to get that over with."

"You really don't have to do that right now," Santana argued. "You have a few months before they are going to suspect anything."

Santana was terrified about Quinn telling her parents she was pregnant, for Santana often had been at Quinn's house when Russell stumbled in, drunk and angry, once lashing out and slapping Quinn in the face right in front of Santana. And Santana knew that Quinn's Mom Judy was an alcoholic too, ignoring the needs of her daughter in a bid to keep the peace with Russell. She too had been there the night Russell assaulted Quinn in front of Santana, but the older woman had only scolded her daughter for upsetting her father, instead of offering comfort to or protecting Quinn.

"I need to tell them, San," Quinn tried to explain. "I've spent the past few days trying to kid myself into thinking that there was no way I was pregnant, but now I know for sure I am going to drive myself crazy with thinking my Dad will somehow know and have a go at me for it. At least if I tell them and they kick me out I can try to work out where I'm going to live and what I'm going to do about my situation, without the worry about my parents."

Santana nodded her understanding, pulling Quinn out of the car to wrap her arms around the quivering blonde in a tight hug.

"You're stronger than you believe, Q," Santana murmured in Quinn's ear, feeling the blonde's arms tighten as she hugged Santana back. The pair stood contently until Quinn started to shiver and Santana broke their embrace, reaching for Quinn's hand and pulling her towards the front door.

"Mami? Papi?" Santana's voice called out as she shut the door behind herself and Quinn.

The sounds of a TV could be easily heard and Santana led Quinn in the direction of the living room where she guessed her parents were.

Both Maribel and Carlos Lopez looked up as their daughter entered the room, smiling at the sight of her best friend as well.

"Hello, girls," Carlos greeted the pair, noticing Quinn wasn't her usual self, but he was glad to see a bit of colour back in Santana's face, after she told them the night before that she was pregnant.

"Hi Papi," Santana dropped Quinn's hand to take the few steps towards her Father, brushing a kiss against his cheek in greeting.

"How are you feeling?" Carlos asked, remembering Maribel sharing with him last night that their daughter had been suffering quite a lot with morning sickness.

"I'm okay," Santana shrugged with a smile before turning to face her Mother. "Mami, can Quinn and I talk to you in the kitchen?"

Maribel nodded, turning to give her husband a quizzical look as she followed the two girls out of the living room. Carlos pondered what other news Santana could possibly have besides being pregnant at sixteen but he shook the thoughts out of his head and picked up his newspaper, he wasn't sure he really wanted to know what could top that.

In the kitchen Maribel stood anxiously against the counter, watching Santana carefully as she tried to make eye contact with Quinn who in turn looked like she was going to throw up or cry.

"Mami," Santana started, much the same as she had the night before, and the sentence that followed was almost identical as well. "Quinn is pregnant too."

It took Maribel a second to process the words, and in those few seconds Quinn let out a choked sob, her legs failing her and she would have dropped to the floor had it not been for Santana's strong arms that caught her around the waist and held her tightly.

"Oh Quinn, sweetheart," Maribel rushed forward to wrap her arms around Quinn's neck, the blonde girl had always been just like another daughter to her, and she felt her maternal instinct kick in much as it had 24 hours earlier with the same news from Santana.

"The Father is Puck, Mami," Santana informed Maribel, who frowned at her daughter.

"I thought he was the Father to your baby," Maribel questioned and Santana nodded.

"We both slept with Puck in the same week," Santana explained and Maribel nodded her understanding.

"I take it you haven't told your parents, sweetie?" Maribel asked Quinn who shook her head quickly.

"I want to," Quinn's voice was barely above a whisper. "I need to tell them so I can get it over and done with."

"Quinn why don't you go up to my room and I'll be there in a minute," Santana suggested, wanting a moment to talk to her Mom about Quinn telling her parents, without the blonde girl in the room.

Quinn nodded, and Santana gradually released the hold she had of Quinn's waist, making sure she was stable on her feet before she let go completely. She watched with worry as her best friend left the room slowly.

"Mami, I'm worried about Quinn telling her parents," Santana said quietly as soon as Quinn was out the room.

Maribel nodded, Santana had shared pieces of Quinn's home life with her before, when she had feared for her friend's safety and Maribel had often suggested that Quinn stay with them for a night or two if Russell was on a rampage.

"Your Papi can take the two of you?" Maribel suggested and Santana decided that was the best idea, then he could be there if they needed him. Santana hugged her Mom, she was never so glad that she had supportive parents than she was in her current situation.

As Santana was just about to leave the room to go upstairs to Quinn, Maribel spoke again.

"Santana?"

Santana turned back around, seeing the worry in Maribel's eyes.

"Whatever happens, make sure you bring Quinn back here tonight, okay? Even if things seem okay with her parents."

Santana nodded, feeling tears flood her eyes which she quickly tried to blink back as she practically ran up the stairs, knowing her Mom would talk to her Dad about the three of them going to Quinn's house.

As Santana approached her bedroom she could see Quinn pacing nervously in front of the bed and as soon as the brunette appeared in her line of sight, Quinn threw herself into Santana's arms, knowing that was one of the only places she felt safe right now.

The two girls stood in their embrace for a few minutes before Santana spoke.

"My Dad is going to come with us to your house," Santana explained, pulling back a little so she could meet Quinn's eyes. "He can stay in the car, just in case you need him."

"You'll be there with me though, right?" Quinn's voice quickly asked and Santana nodded, knowing she would be right where Quinn needed her, no matter what. "How did I get so lucky to have a best friend like you, San?"

"The same was I was so lucky to get you as a best friend too, Kitten," Santana replied honestly as Quinn nuzzled her face into Santana's neck, just like a cat.

"I'm pregnant."

The words were no sooner out of Quinn's mouth and Russell Fabray had leapt across the room, his fists falling harshly on his daughter, raining blow after blow down on her in quick succession.

Santana had her Dad's number up on screen and she hit the call button as she tried to get between Russell and Quinn, unsuccessfully. Santana winced as Russell's fist connected with the side of her face and she swung her own fist back at him, hitting him in the jaw, feeling a pain shoot through her whole hand and up into her wrist. Russell turned slightly to land a few more punches to Santana's face before turning his answer back to Quinn, his hits seemingly coming faster and harder against the blonde.

Judy sat on the couch, unmoving as her husband lay into their youngest daughter, she had long since learnt that she could never stop him, and if she didn't interfere, she might not have to deal with his anger, even if that meant leaving Quinn at his mercy.

At the loud shout from Carlos, Russell's fists stopped their assault, though he was physically shaking as he tried to control his rage.

"You're not my daughter," Russell spat at Quinn who shrunk away from his harsh words.

"Here's what's going to happen," Carlos seethed. "Quinn and Santana are going to go upstairs and pack Quinn's things and then Quinn is coming to stay with us, and I don't want to ever hear that either of you have ever spoken to her again, much less laid a hand on her."

Carlos nodded at Santana who quickly led Quinn out of the room and up to her bedroom so they could pack her things.

When they reached Quinn's bedroom, Santana ignored the burning pain in her hand as she took Quinn's hands in her own, looking over the damage that Russell's fists had caused.

Quinn's nose was bleeding, her eye had already started to swell shut and her lip was busted open. There was cuts to her cheeks and her forehead and bruising was already starting to form.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," Santana whispered through clenched teeth but Quinn shook her head.

"No you're not," Quinn finally looked up into Santana's eyes, seeing how dark with rage they were. "I need you here with me, not locked up in some jail cell."

The girls stood together with their eyes locked for a few seconds more before Quinn remembered what they were doing there in her bedroom and started to grab a few suitcases to pack up her belongings.

Santana helped Quinn, the girls working in silence until they had three suitcases full of Quinn's belongings. As they were zipping up the last suitcase Carlos appeared in the doorway, taking in the two girls in front of him. He could see that Quinn's injuries appeared to be only minor, though he thought it was possible that one or a mixture of Quinn's nose, eye socket and cheekbone were broken. As he turned his attention to Santana he instantly noticed her right arm clutched to her chest, her knuckles bloody and swollen.

"Are you girls ready?" Carlos asked, and Santana turned to Quinn, seeing the blonde look around her room one last time before nodding and going to pick up a suitcase.

"I got these," Carlos told Quinn, taking it from her hand and nodding at the door. "You two go down to the car and I'll bring the bags."

As the three of them walked past Russell Fabray who was standing at the front door, he took a threatening step towards Quinn, but seeing Carlos surge forward, he stepped back, slamming the door shut as soon as they were on the front porch.

"Come on," Carlos spoke as he followed Santana and Quinn down the front steps. "Let's get you two home before your Mami goes crazy with worry."

"Speaking of worried," Santana said as she opened the rear passenger door for Quinn. "I better call Puck, I told him we were coming over here and he will be going crazy wondering what has happened."

Quinn scooted across the backseat, letting Santana join her as they fastened their seatbelts so Carlos could drive.

Santana dialled Puck's number, smiling as he answered before the second ring.

"Are you okay? Is Quinn okay?" His frantic voice was easily heard through the phone by both Quinn and Carlos.

"He was mad," Santana explained. "He hit Quinn."

"That mother fucker," Puck yelled. "I'm going to fucking kill him."

"No you're not," Quinn reached over and took the phone from Santana. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Santana when she said that exact sentence ten minutes ago. I need you here with me, not locked up in some jail cell."

Quinn handed Santana back her phone and let the brunette try to calm Puck down as she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain that radiated from every inch of her face.

"Yeah he hit me too, just a few times, but I got a good swing in as well," Santana tried to brush off her injuries, but Puck was too worried about both the girls to be calmed down.

"Tell him I'm picking up your Mami and then taking you two to the hospital, he can meet us there," Carlos spoke up from the front. Though he wanted to hate the young man for knocking up his daughter, he could tell from the worry in the teenager's voice that he cared deeply for both Quinn and Santana, and he could easily sense the feelings were reciprocated by both of the teenage girls.

_"I wonder how this is all going to pan out,"_ Carlos thought, wondering which of the three teens was going to end up with their heart broken from the love triangle.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: __**7 Weeks**_

After Puck got off the phone to Santana, he knew that he needed to see both of his girls as soon as possible and so after quickly telling his Mom, Ruth what had happened at Quinn's house, he jumped into his truck and started driving.

It wasn't until he pulled into the street that Puck realised he had driven to Santana's house instead of the hospital, he had been too busy wondering if his girls were okay and replaying the moment he told his own Mom he was going to become a Father, twice over.

Puck was surprised at how well his Mom had taken the news, there had been a few tears, but Puck promised her that he cared for both Santana and Quinn and would be there for them 100%. When he said this, he could see in her eyes that she was proud of him for his decision, when he had had such a terrible role-model for a father and she assured him that she would support the three teenagers in whatever they needed from her.

As Puck pulled up to Santana's house, he noticed Maribel outside, pacing nervously up and down the front path, so he knew that Carlos, Santana and Quinn were still on their way home to pick her up. Puck wasted no time jumping out of his truck and hurrying over to the older woman who he had met on occasion.

"Noah?" Maribel's voice called out as Puck approached her. "Did you hear what happened?"

Puck nodded, glad that the older woman didn't seem to be mad at him for the whole situation.

"Santana text me to say they were going to Quinn's house, and then she called me when they got back to the car, I'm sorry I came over here, she told me to meet them at the hospital but I got in my truck and just drove right over here without thinking," Puck's voice was breathless and Maribel could see his hands were shaking, his face pale with fear.

"You're not in any state to be driving, Noah," Maribel informed him. "Carlos will be here in a minute with the girls, you can ride with us to the hospital, okay?"

Puck nodded, blinking back a few tears that were threatening to spill over.

"I really care about them, Mrs Lopez," Puck confessed. "Both of them. And I'm going to be here for them, in whatever way they need me, I'm going to step up and be a great Dad to my babies."

Maribel drew Puck into a hug, seeing the sincere look in his eyes, the worry etched across his face, and she wondered if either Santana or Quinn knew the love this young man had for the two of them.

The hug ended as headlights approached the pair, and Maribel quickly opened the rear door, revealing the bruised and bloodied face of Quinn, which made her gasp.

"Noah, you climb in here with the girls," Maribel told Puck, whose face had turned into a pained scowl at the sight of the blonde girl.

Puck waited for Quinn to move across to the middle seat before he got into the vehicle nervously, seeing Carlos turn around in his seat to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Mr Lopez, I was driving to the hospital like you said, but I couldn't think clearly and I ended up here. Mrs Lopez said I was in no state to drive myself to the hospital from here," Puck stammered, and Carlos felt his face soften at the rambling, nervous words that poured out of the boy's mouth.

"That's okay, Noah," Carlos assured the boy. "Buckle up."

Puck pulled on his seatbelt and when Maribel was in the car, Carlos started to drive again and Puck turned his attention to the two girls in the backseat with him.

"Holy, Quinn," Puck's voice was low as he took in Quinn's features in the darkened light of the car. He brought a hand up to her face, but upon seeing no un-beaten area to rest it, he lowered his hand to her thigh, squeezing it gently.

Looking over Quinn's head, Puck could see the grimace on Santana's face, and he knew she was more hurt than she was letting on.

"San?" He waited for the brunette to turn to him, watched her try to hide the pain from her face, but failing. "Thank you for calling me."

Santana nodded, biting down on her bottom lip to stop the tears that threatened to fall from both the pain in her hand and how sweet Puck was being.

It was only a few more minutes before they arrived at the hospital and Puck reluctantly let go of Quinn's leg to climb out of the car first, helping the blonde girl out and immediately hooking his arm around her waist, holding her close. He led Quinn around to the other side of the car, taking Santana's uninjured hand in his own, lacing their fingers tightly together as he shot her a weak smile.

Carlos and Maribel followed a few steps behind the teenagers, shooting each other a look before they slowed down enough to be slightly further behind.

"I think he's in love with both of them," Maribel said to her husband. "I don't want to see any of them getting hurt."

"Me either," Carlos admitted. "But maybe they'll surprise us and work it out?"

The pair caught up to the teenagers just inside the emergency room and Maribel led them over to the waiting area while Carlos went to speak to the nurses. It was the hospital Carlos worked in, so they knew it probably wouldn't be long before they were seen to, providing there weren't too many serious cases that had come in before them.

Puck pulled three chairs together, letting the girls go so they could sit down with Maribel before he fetched another two chairs for himself and Carlos. Puck took the chair on the other side of Quinn, leaving the seat between Santana and Maribel for Carlos to occupy. He noticed Quinn taking hold of Santana's uninjured hand, and in the light of the hospital room he was able to see the damage across the blonde's face, as well as the grazes across Santana's cheek where Russell had managed to land a few punches.

One of Quinn's eyes was almost completely shut, the bruise already dark, the skin swollen. Her lip had a big gash to it, and her nose was still bleeding slowly. The rest of her normally flawless skin was covered in bruises, cuts and blood and Puck felt his heart ache at seeing her so battered.

"They will come and get us in a minute," Carlos informed the group as he joined them.

"Don't leave me," Quinn pleaded, tears spilling from her eyes as she looked first into Santana's eyes and then with the same intense gaze into Puck's eyes. "Please."

"We won't, Kitten," Santana promised, the nickname she had given Quinn earlier slipping out, but making the blonde girl smile through her tears.

"We'll be right here with you," Puck added, taking Quinn's free hand in his own, his thumb grazing across the top of her hand in a comforting gesture.

None of this went unnoticed by Maribel and Carlos, who shot each other a soft smile once again, both of them wondering what would come from this triangle.

By the time the doctor called them in ten minutes later, Puck had both of the girls smiling again, making up whispered stories about the other patients in the waiting room.

"That guy over there, with the bandaged arm?" Puck raised his eyes to a man across the room who looked to be asleep, his arm covered in a bandage that was stained with blood. "Tried to wrestle a shark."

"Lost a fight with a lawnmower." Santana disagreed, trying to hide her laughter.

"Zombie attack," Quinn giggled, her standard answer for every patient that filled the room.

"Santana and Quinn?" A friendly older doctor called out the two girls' names into the quiet waiting room and the mood between the three teenagers turned serious again.

"Come on, Kitten," Puck teased, holding his hand out to Quinn and helping her from her seat.

"Hey, that's my name for her, get your own," Santana exclaimed, giving Puck a playful shove with her good arm.

"Woah, calm down, Princess," Puck teased, catching Santana's hand as she went to shove him again, joining their fingers instead as he again wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist, following the doctor to the examination room.

A little over an hour later had passed since the doctor had called the girls into the examination room and the small group now stood together, their eyes locked onto a small screen in front of them as Santana lay on the bed, her flat stomach exposed as an ultrasound wand brushed over her skin to locate the tiny baby growing inside of her.

Maribel and Carlos had tears in their eyes as they clutched each other, the sound of the baby's heartbeat filling the room. Puck held Santana's uninjured hand, squeezing it tightly as they made out the image of their baby on the screen and Quinn wrapped her arms around Puck's waist, hugging him closely, knowing it would be her turn to see her baby for the first time in just a few minutes.

"You're about 7 weeks and 3 days along," the scanner informed Santana. "Congratulations."

When the examining doctor had told Quinn and Santana they needed to go for x-rays to check for broken bones, both girls had been worried about the radiation exposure for their unborn babies, and when the doctor had learnt they were yet to have an ultrasound, he promised to line one up for each girl as well as assuring them that the radiation from the x-ray would do the babies no harm.

"Your turn now, Quinn?" The scanner asked the blonde girl who nervously nodded.

Santana stood, pulling down the top of her cheerleading uniform to cover her stomach as she awkwardly got off the table without using her sore arm, aided by Puck.

Quinn took her place on the bed and Maribel and Carlos went to leave the room, beckoning to Santana to follow them when Quinn spoke.

"Please, Maribel and Carlos, I would love for you to stay, you are offering me a home to live in and you have always supported me no matter what, please stay," Quinn begged, relieved when the older couple smiled and nodded at her request. "And San, don't think you're going anywhere, we're in this together, right?"

"Together," Santana agreed, quickly taking one of Quinn's soft hands in her own, holding it tight as the cold gel made Quinn shudder. Puck took Quinn's other hand, this time his arm wrapping around Santana's waist, pulling her to stand closer to him.

The same steady sound filled the room once more, the heartbeat of Quinn's baby and an image came across the screen that made more tears fall from Maribel and Carlos' eyes and made the three teenagers clutch tighter to one another.

"And you're measuring 7 weeks and 3 days also," the scanner smiled. "Congratulations."

Quinn smiled up at Puck and Santana, seeing the look of joy that filled their faces, and she knew was echoed on her own face. Suddenly it didn't matter that her Father had attacked her or that she had been disowned by her parents. She had everyone she needed right there in the room with her and in that moment, that was the only thing that mattered.

A few hours later, after being interviewed separately by the police and having their injuries documented so that Russell could be charged for the assault, Quinn and Santana were free to leave the hospital.

"I can't believe his face broke my wrist," Santana complained, the pain relief having kicked in by now making her more comfortable. "I'm Santana Freaking Lopez!"

"I can't believe a badass like you doesn't know how to punch properly," Puck teased, winking at the brunette who only scowled back at him.

Quinn giggled at the other two as they walked across the car park to Carlos' car. Quinn had received pain relief too, which had finally allowed her body to relax properly and she suddenly felt beyond tired as she leant on Puck for support.

"Tired?" Puck questioned, tightening his hold on Quinn's waist, watching as the blonde nodded. "Sore too?"

Quinn shook her head, she was a little achy but that was to be expected with a fractured cheekbone and she was glad the pain relief was finally dulling the pain in her face to a light ache instead of the throbbing pain it had been.

They reached the car and the teenagers got into the backseat in the same order they had travelled there in, with Quinn in the middle seat and Puck and Santana taking either side of her. The ride home was silent, everyone was exhausted by the day's happenings and each person was wrapped up in their own thoughts for the short journey back to the Lopez house.

When they arrived, Puck once more helped Quinn out of the car, leading her around to Santana's side and helping the brunette out of the car as well, a slightly more difficult task given Santana was now wearing a splint on her injured wrist.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr and Mrs Lopez," Puck told Maribel and Carlos, nodding in their direction. "It meant so much for me that I got to be there to make sure my two girls were okay and to see the first ultrasounds of both my babies."

"You can come in for a bit, if you want, Noah," Carlos offered the young man, having gained a lot more respect for Puck over the past few hours, seeing how he interacted with both Quinn and Santana and the obvious love that was there. "I was thinking we could order some pizza since none of us got a chance to eat dinner yet."

"Thank you, Sir," Puck smiled, and Carlos laughed.

"You can call me Carlos, you know."

The five weary people headed inside, and Maribel suggested the three teenagers head upstairs where the girls would be the most comfortable and she would bring up the pizza when it arrived.

Puck followed Santana and Quinn upstairs and to Santana's bedroom, seeing both of the girls practically dragging their feet up each stair because they were so tired.

"Hey Kitten," Santana said to Quinn after they reached her bedroom. "Your suitcases are still in the car."

Quinn groaned, the thought of going back downstairs to fetch her belongings didn't sound like her idea of fun, but she was desperate to get out of her Cheerios uniform, have a shower and get into some comfortable clothes.

"I'll get them," Puck offered, leaning down to brush a soft kiss against Quinn's cheek when she thanked him. "Be back in a minute." Puck turned to Santana, placing an equally soft kiss on her check before he left the room.

Both girls looked at each other, a slight blush on both of their faces at the sweet gestures from Puck.

"Who would have guessed that boy had a romantic bone in his body!" Santana smiled and Quinn nodded in agreement.

"San, I really want to thank you for tonight, for all of today," Quinn said softly. "And I'm so, so sorry that you got hurt because of me."

"I'd take a million more punches from Russell Fabray if it meant keeping you safe for the rest of your life," Santana replied sincerely, taking a step closer to Quinn, their bodies just about touching now.

Puck came back into the room with the suitcases and Quinn moved to help him bring them into the room properly.

"I'm just going to take a shower," Quinn announced, opening a suitcase and grabbing her toiletry bag. She reached for a second suitcase and opened it, rummaging around to find something comfortable to change into after her shower. Finding a tank and some shorts, Quinn zipped her suitcase back up and shot Santana and Puck a small smile as she headed past them to Santana's ensuite bathroom.

Puck turned to face Santana, noticing how uncomfortable she looked still in her cheerleading uniform.

"You should get changed out of that uniform," Puck suggested. "You'll be more comfortable."

"Sounds like one of your pick-up lines," Santana teased and Puck couldn't help but laugh, the sound feeling good coming out of his mouth after the day they had just been through.

"Like I ever needed pick-up lines with you," Puck reminded her and Santana blushed, knowing the statement was true.

"Can you help me with the zipper?" Santana turned around to face away from Puck, and he stepped forward, unzipping Santana's cheerleader top like he had countless times before.

Once the top was unzipped, Santana paused, realising she was going to need a lot more help than just her zipper being undone for her.

"I can't believe he hit you," Puck seethed. "Either of you."

"Well he wasn't exactly planning on hitting me, but I couldn't watch him hurt Quinn without trying to step in," Santana said quietly, her mind flashing with the images of Russell's fists connecting time and time again with Quinn's perfect face.

"You love her."

"I do," Santana replied softly. "I would do anything to protect her."

"Me too," Puck confessed. "On both counts, loving her and protecting her."

Santana and Puck locked eyes, their confession of love for the same girl should have left the air feeling awkward, but instead it just made them both more bold.

"Did you ever love me?" Santana asked, sounding extremely vulnerable.

Puck reached a hand out to cup the side of Santana's face, running his thumb along her jaw.

"I do," Puck whispered, his eyes staying locked with Santana's sparkling browns.

"Me too," Santana confessed shyly, biting down on her bottom lip. "For a while now, but we always said if feelings came about we would end things, and I couldn't lose you."

"We had the same thoughts," Puck smiled. "And I can tell from watching the two of you that Quinn is in love with you."

"She's in love with you too," Santana told Puck gently. "Has been for years and although she has always tried to deny it, I could see the way she looked at you."

"I'm in love with her too," Puck lightly shook his head. "Wow this is all a little bit complicated, huh?"

"All you need is love," Santana smiled. "And I'm pretty sure we just worked out that we all love each other, that is if we're both reading Quinn right."

The sound of the bathroom door closing made the pair turn around, seeing Quinn standing there in a yellow tank and white shorts that showed off her long, slender legs, a quizzical look on her face.

"What are you reading about me?"

Puck and Santana both looked at each other, their eyes wide, they weren't sure after everything that had happened that day if Quinn needed more complications on her plate.

"Well?" Quinn's voice trembled nervously, even though they could see she was trying to be strong in order to break their silence.

"We were just talking about love," Puck finally spoke.

"Love?"

"Yeah, about how some people might you know, love other people."

"Some people like the two of you?" Quinn's voice was barely above a whisper, feeling her heart start to break as she wondered if Santana and Puck had just confessed their love for each other.

Santana could see the thoughts travelling through the blonde's mind and she knew that they had to tell Quinn what they had been talking about, what they had been confessing so that she got her chance to have her say, otherwise she was going to get the wrong idea and end up hurt.

"I was just telling Puck that I loved him," Santana explained. "And then I told him how I love you as well."

The words slowly sunk into Quinn's brain and a nervous smile played on her lips as she repeated Santana's words over and over in her head.

"And then I was telling Santana that I loved her back," Puck added. "And that I was in love with you as well."

Quinn couldn't help but let her smile grow as the words came from Puck's mouth, then she realised the pair were looking at her curiously.

"Then we were just trying to work out how you felt, if we were reading you correctly," Santana coaxed Quinn.

"I, uh," Quinn started, taking a deep breath as she tried to settle her nerves. "I love you too, both of you."

Silence filled the room as the three teenagers all stood, sharing glances at each other, soft smiles playing on each of their faces as they felt a huge weight being lifted from their shoulders.

"Pizza's here!" Maribel's voice called as she walked down the hallway towards Santana's room, entering to see the three teenagers standing in the middle of the room smiling. "Santana! You should get changed, you look so uncomfortable, mi hija!"

Santana let out a laugh, realising that her top was unzipped, they had just got so caught up in confessing feelings she had forgotten that she was getting changed.

"I'm getting there, Mami," Santana smiled. "It's just a little awkward and painful."

"I'm sure Quinn will help you," Maribel smiled, setting the pizza on Santana's desk along with three cups and a bottle of orange juice. "Call out if you need anything else."

As Maribel left the room, Quinn moved over to Santana, gesturing at her top. "Do you want some help with that?"

Santana nodded, her breath hitching as Quinn reached up to gently pull the top down Santana's arms, trying not to hurt Santana's wrist. After a few minutes the top was off and Santana was left in her bra and skirt, Quinn's eyes struggling to stay away from the beautiful sight in front of her, though Puck wasn't so careful with his eyes.

Santana looked up and noticed the boy watching her, and she blushed a little, knowing he had seen her in far less clothing, but somehow him watching Quinn undress her seemed more intimate than they had ever been before.

"Can you?" Santana gestured with her good hand to her bra strap on her back, and Quinn stepped forward, reaching her arms around Santana and flicking the red bra open with one movement.

Santana held the bra up to her chest as she headed over to her dresser, needing to find some clothes to change into before the three teenagers exploded from their hormones.

Santana found a pair of black shorts to wear along with a white t-shirt and disappeared into the bathroom to get changed.

"Hey Quinn?" Puck asked, waiting for the blonde to look up at him. "Come here?"

Quinn slowly crossed the room, chewing nervously on her bottom lip as she came to stand in front of Puck, her green eyes watching him carefully.

Puck reached out and wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist, pulling her closer to him. With his other hand he reached up to brush a finger down the side of her face, over all the marks and bruises that Russell had left.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, making Quinn blush.

"I'm covered in bruises," Quinn pointed out, but Puck only smiled.

"Still beautiful," Puck brushed his thumb over Quinn's bottom lip.

As Puck and Quinn's lips met in a gentle kiss, the sound of the bathroom door opening drew them apart.

"Q?" Santana's head poked around the side of the door, smiling as she saw Quinn and Puck spring apart in surprise. "Sorry! I just need some help getting my t-shirt on."

"It's okay," Quinn told her, surprising Puck as she gave him a quick kiss on his lips before she moved away from him and towards the bathroom.

Quinn followed Santana into the bathroom and held out her hand for the shirt that Santana was clutching, but when Santana handed the shirt over to the blonde, it left the top half of her body naked, making Quinn forget what she was meant to be doing.

"You okay there, Kitten?" Santana teased, watching as Quinn's eyes hungrily roamed over her exposed body. Quinn's eyes darted up to meet Santana's and Santana was surprised to see Quinn's eyes were a much darker shade of green than they normally were.

"Do you really love me?" Quinn asked in a soft voice, and Santana nodded her head quickly.

"Since we first met. You were the first girl I had ever crushed on."

"You were my first too," Quinn confessed. "Or rather, you're the only girl I've ever felt this way about."

"And you feel the same for Puck?" Santana asked curiously, knowing that Quinn had confessed her love for the boy a short while ago, but she just wanted to make sure they were all on the same page.

"At first I was just attracted to him because, well you have seen him," Quinn smiled. "But then when I was with Finn and we'd hang out with Puck, I realised there was so much more to him than just his looks, and I fell for him, hard."

"And you just kissed him?" Santana asked, and Quinn nodded, wondering now if that had been the right thing to do, since there were so many feelings floating around between the three of them. "Can you kiss me?"

"Can I help you put your top on first?" Quinn teased, holding out the shirt that she was meant to be putting on the brunette.

"If you insist," Santana laughed, lifting up her sore arm as Quinn held out the sleeve.

Santana winced as the movement sent pain shooting through her body, but Quinn moved quickly and carefully so she could move her arm back to a more comfortable position after only a few seconds.

When Quinn had pulled the t-shirt down to cover Santana's body she slipped her hands underneath the material, finding Santana's hips and drew the brunette closer to her.

"Still want that kiss?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: __**7 Weeks**_

Puck stretched his body as he slowly woke up, he could feel a warm, soft body against his own and as he sleepily opened his eyes he was met by blonde hair.

Blinking a few times, Puck glanced around the room, realising he was in Santana's room, with Quinn's back pressed against his front, and as he sat up carefully to avoid waking the blonde, he noticed Quinn was cuddled into Santana's side, the two girls still peacefully sleeping.

"Fuck," Puck muttered, if he had fallen asleep in Santana's bed, that meant he had completely missed his curfew and his Mom was going to kill him, not to mention Santana's parents would kill him also for sleeping in their pregnant teenage daughter's room.

Getting up on unsteady feet, Puck grabbed his sweatshirt and wallet from where he had placed them on Santana's desk chair and grabbed his cell phone from the desk, turning it on to see it was 6.30am and strangely he had no missed calls or txt messages from his Mom.

Taking one last look at the two girls tangled up together, Puck left the room, quietly heading down the hallway and to the staircase, wondering if Santana's parents were awake yet.

As he made it to the bottom of the stairs he could smell coffee, and he knew that at least one of the adults were awake. Just when he was wondering if he could sneak out the door without them knowing, Maribel appeared in front of him, a smile on her face as she took in Puck's worried expression.

"Good morning, Noah," she greeted the teenager and Puck forced a smile.

"Good morning, Mrs Lopez," Puck said quietly.

"Maribel."

"Maribel, right," Puck repeated, reaching a hand up to scratch his neck nervously. "I'm so sorry I fell asleep here last night, we were watching a movie and I guess we were all really tired, I swear nothing..."

"Noah," Maribel interrupted his rambling. "I went up to check on the three of you and you were all fast asleep, the movie still playing."

Puck nodded at her, that was exactly what had happened, after eating their pizza the three had barely been able to keep their eyes open, Puck had been planning to stay just until the girls were asleep, but he had obviously fallen asleep as well.

"I called your Mom, told her it was best if you stayed here, we couldn't have you driving when you were that tired," Maribel explained. "We also talked about today, Santana and Quinn won't be at school, we agreed you could spend the day with them, as long as the three of you got all your homework done."

Puck was surprised at the fact that their parents were getting along so well and seemed the be encouraging the three teenagers to spend time together.

"Thank you, Maribel," Puck smiled genuinely this time. "I really am sorry for everything that has happened, I know we all screwed up big time, but I promise I'm here for Santana and Quinn, I well, last night I told them both that I love them."

Maribel was surprised, she could see the love that the mohawked boy had for the two girls, but she hadn't expected him to confess his love, though she assumed it hadn't gone too terribly since the three were fast asleep together the night before.

"And how did that go?"

Puck took a deep breath, he wasn't sure why he had just told Maribel that he was in love with both her daughter, and her daughter's best friend, but he was trying to make sure she understood how much the two girls meant to him, that he loved them before he got them pregnant and that the situation had only given him the push to confess that love.

"Well I asked Santana if she loved Quinn, because I could tell she did, especially the way she was so protective over Quinn getting hurt. Then when she said she loved Quinn, I said I loved Quinn too. Then she asked if I had ever loved her."

"Which you do," Maribel smiled. "I can see that."

"That's what I told her," Puck nodded. "Then she told me that she loved me as well, then we talked about if Quinn loved us back, and Quinn walked in and confirmed that she loved the both of us. I know it sounds messy and complicated, but I'm really hoping it just..."

"Works?" Maribel suggested and Puck nodded. "It's only as complicated as you make it, Noah. If the three of you are in love, and it's all fair and everyone is happy, then myself and Carlos are happy for all of you."

"Just remember that it's more than just you and my two girls," Carlos had been standing in the doorway, listening to the conversation and decided he needed to add one more bit in. "There's two babies that are tangled up in this too, and I think it would be the best if their three parents were in love and happy with each other, but remember, it's them that will get hurt if this doesn't work out further down the track."

"We haven't really talked about the logistics of it yet," Puck confessed. "We were too tired last night and the confessions kind of exhausted us all even further, we really just all talked about how we had been falling for the other two since the start of high school, and just laughed at how the situation had worked itself out. But we know we have a lot to talk about, not just for our relationships, but because of the babies."

Puck was amazed at how easy Maribel and Carlos were to talk to, he never could imagine having this conversation with his own Mom, but it was like the two adults could just tell that the teenagers had something unique and special, and they wanted it to work out.

"You better go upstairs and check on your girls," Maribel suggested. "I'll get breakfast started, it will be ready in about half an hour."

"Careful waking Santana," Carlos warned. "She's like a tiger if you wake her up before she's ready that one."

Puck smiled, thanking the pair for their understanding before he headed back upstairs, entering the room just as Quinn was waking up.

"Morning, sunshine," he grinned as he lay back down on the bed, drawing a yawning Quinn into his arms.

"Did you just get here? What time is it?" Quinn asked confused. She didn't remember Puck leaving the night before, she could barely even remember the opening credits to the movie.

"I fell asleep with you and Santana last night, Maribel called my Mom and let her know I was sleeping here, I just talked to her and Carlos downstairs," Puck explained. "And it's just after 6.30am."

Quinn stretched in Puck's arms, her body arching tightly against Puck's, making him groan quietly at the contact.

Puck watched as Quinn bit down on her bottom lip, her green eyes darting down to Puck's lips and then back up to his darkening eyes before she pressed their lips together gently.

Quinn could feel her heart hammering in her chest as Puck flipped their bodies so he was hovering over her, settling between her legs as they continued to kiss, Puck's tongue snaking out to invade Quinn's mouth which made her moan into the kiss.

Santana started to awake a few minutes later, grumbling as slept left her, taking away the dream she was having about kissing Quinn and hearing the little noises she made as their lips danced together. But as Santana's eyes fluttered open she could still hear Quinn's soft moans, and her eyes focused in on the pair next to her.

Usually it took Santana the longest time to wake up, but when her eyes opened and she was greeted with the sight of Quinn and Puck kissing, she was awake in an instant, and incredibly turned on.

Santana rolled over onto her side, unnoticed by the other two and she slid closer to them until she could reach Quinn's neck, peppering light kisses along the pale skin that was exposed to her eager mouth.

Quinn's moans only intensified, one of her hands leaving Puck's neck to tangle in Santana's messy brunette curls, holding the girl's mouth to her neck, feeling Santana's breath hitting her skin in hot little puffs as she continued to cover the skin in kisses.

Puck was confused for a second when Quinn broke their kiss, but as he opened his eyes to look at the blonde he was met with the delicious sight of Quinn pulling Santana up into a kiss that quickly become heated.

Quinn felt Santana's tongue ghosting across her bottom lip, begging for entrance that Quinn didn't hesitate to grant. As their tongues danced together, darting in and out of each other's mouths, Quinn felt Puck move off her and she worried for a second that he was mad she was kissing Santana, but then she felt his hand slip under her top, his fingers teasing up and down her side, and from the way Santana trembled next to her, Quinn guessed he was using his other hand to touch her in the same way.

Eventually the two girls broke for air, panting as they both turned to look at Puck after locking eyes for a second.

Puck grinned at them both before he raised an eyebrow at Santana.

"My turn with you now?"

Quinn couldn't help the moan that escaped as she watched Santana and Puck fight for dominance over the kiss. Quinn was still laid flat on her back, Santana and Puck were both sitting, leaning over her in their kiss, and she was happy to lay back for a few minutes and enjoy the view.

But soon Quinn's eyes travelled to the exposed skin of Santana's neck, and Quinn remembered how good it felt to have Santana lips on her neck while she was kissing Puck. Eagerly, Quinn leant up to place a gentle kiss on the hollow of Santana's neck, licking her lips before continuing to kiss across to Santana's pulse point, which raced under her tongue.

By the time Santana and Puck came up for air, Quinn had made her way up to Santana's ear, licking the shell before sucking the lobe into her mouth, making Santana's body tremble.

"Breakfast!" Maribel's voice called up the stairs and Puck smirked.

"Oh yeah, your Mom said breakfast would be ready in about half an hour, when I was down there," Puck remembered. "I got a little distracted."

"Best wake up, ever," Santana teased, stretching her arms above her head.

"And your Dad warned me against waking you up," Puck laughed.

"I'd be happy to wake up to that every day," Santana's voice was low as she locked eyes with Quinn who had so far been silent during the banter.

"God," Quinn moaned, biting down on her bottom lip as her eyes darted between Santana and Puck.

Puck reached out and brushed his thumb against Quinn's bottom lip, making her release her teeth from the tender skin.

"If you do that, we'll never go downstairs," Puck warned lightly and Santana nodded her agreement. "Right, you two need to get up and get ready, I smell waffles!"

Santana and Quinn both started to protest getting out of bed before Puck remembered what else Maribel had told him.

"Oh and we're allowed to skip school today," he grinned. "Apparently my Mom and your Mom have become best friends and decided we could use a day at home today."

The two girls got out of bed with a little more excitement at that news, they had both been dreading having to go to school with their injuries so fresh, but the idea of staying at home together, alongside Puck brightened their moods considerably.

"Come on!" Puck whined a few minutes later, waiting for Santana and Quinn to pull on sweatpants and fix their hair. "Waffles!"

A few hours later and the three teenagers were sitting around the table, books strewn everywhere as they each worked on their homework. They had spent some time just hanging out after Santana's parents went to work, but eventually Quinn had started pestering the other two that it was time to get their homework done, like they had agreed to.

"Geography sucks," Puck whined, putting down his pencil and leaning back in his chair.

"Chemistry sucks too," Santana added, putting her own pencil down and getting up from the table, heading towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry."

Quinn carried on working on her English assignment, ignoring Puck as he got up to join Santana in the kitchen. After a few minutes had passed, Quinn realised neither had come back to the table, and there was no talking going on in the kitchen.

"I hope you're not blowing off studying to make out in the kitchen," Quinn called out, hearing a chuckle come from Puck.

"Nobody's blowing anything, Princess," Puck called back. "Though I wouldn't be opposed to that."

"Wanky!" Santana's voice joined in, and Quinn felt her cheeks redden as she understood what Puck was suggesting.

"A little flustered there?" Puck grinned as he returned to the table, handing Quinn a bottle of water as he settled back into his chair.

Quinn pretended not to hear him, though she had been bold this morning in Santana's bed, the truth was her only experience had been the time she slept with Puck and she was rather embarrassed knowing Puck and Santana had a lot more experience than she did, especially with each other.

"Be nice," Santana hit Puck's shoulder and she joined them at the table, smiling sweetly at Quinn. "Seriously, Kitten, how long are we meant to be studying for?"

"We've been studying for less than an hour, San," Quinn reminded her friend. "Besides, it's Friday, if we get this out of the way now, we have the whole weekend free!"

The three went back to their homework, working mostly in silence, though many glances and smiles were shared. Just as Quinn was finishing the last bit of her assignment, she felt the now familiar surge in her stomach and she jumped up from the table, rushing out of the room and to the bathroom.

Santana went to get up but Puck stood before she did, shaking his head as he shot her a smile.

"I'll go check on her, you did it this morning after breakfast," Puck told the brunette, following after Quinn, hearing the sounds of her heaving as he reached the bathroom.

"You alright, Princess?" He called out, poking his head around the door and seeing Quinn hunched over the toilet.

Quinn looked up, her eyes glassy as she shook her head at Puck.

"You don't want to see this, trust me," she told him weakly, but Puck only moved closer, rubbing her back as she threw up a second time into the toilet.

"Somehow you even look gorgeous throwing up," Puck teased and Quinn lifted her head, her eyebrow raised at him.

"Okay now I know you're lying."

"Well maybe, I don't think anyone could look gorgeous throwing up, but you come pretty close," Puck flirted, making Quinn's cheeks flush again.

"You're a charmer," Quinn mumbled as she stood up, flushing the toilet before shooting Puck a soft smile. "I'm just going to go upstairs and brush my teeth."

Puck followed Quinn out of the bathroom, when she went to walk towards the stairs he pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I know none of this is easy, or simple, but I'm really happy right now," Puck told Quinn quietly.

"Me too," Quinn confessed, letting herself relax into Puck's embrace. "Really happy."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six: __**8 Weeks**_

The weekend had passed too quickly for the trio. Puck had spent most of it at the Lopez house, and on Saturday the three teenagers had a serious discussion about their relationships and their feelings, deciding not to make anything official, but to keep going as they had been for the past few days, just to see how things panned out naturally.

Maribel and Carlos had invited Ruth Puckerman over for dinner on Saturday night, the adults observing the teenagers over dinner, then discussing them once the three had gone upstairs to watch a movie together. It had been agreed that there wasn't much that could be done about the situation, everyone's lives had been changed by the pregnancies, but they would make the most of a difficult situation, allowing the teenagers to spend time together, in the hopes there would be some kind of happy relationship when the babies were born.

But now it was Monday morning, and Santana and Quinn were getting ready for the day in silence, both consumed by their own thoughts about the upcoming day that they barely noticed the other as they went about their routines.

It wasn't until they were sitting across from each other eating their breakfast that Santana finally spoke.

"Today is going to be horrible."

Quinn nodded, thinking about everyone's reactions to her still badly bruised face. There were going to be rumours everywhere, and Quinn was trying her hardest to channel her inner bitch to deal with them, after having a weekend where she was able to completely let down her guard.

"The rumour mill will be on fire," Quinn nodded but Santana shook her head, smiling across the table at Quinn.

"Let me rephrase that to 'today is going to be horrible, not being able to hold your hand and kiss you whenever I want' I don't give two fucks what those idiots at school make up about us," Santana corrected Quinn, her smile growing as Quinn's own smile crept across her face.

"This weekend has been perfect, San," Quinn said sincerely. "This little bubble we've been in has been just what I've needed, what we've needed, but sadly, it's not going to last once we hit school."

"Then we suffer through six hours and when we come back home after Cheerios it can just be me, you and well maybe Puckerman," Santana knew she was dealing with this better than Quinn was, she just had to convince the blonde that school wasn't going to be that bad, knowing they got to come home to each other at the end of the day.

A short while later the doorbell rung and Santana answered it, since Quinn was throwing up her breakfast.

"Hey gorgeous," Puck greeted, kissing Santana softly. "Ready?"

"Q is just emptying her stomach," Santana told Puck as she walked inside, leaving him to follow her as she gathered up her and Quinn's backpacks.

"Gross," Puck screwed up his nose, he had seen the two girls throw up more times over the weekend than he had thought possible, and though he acted repulsed by it, he was secretly worried about how much food was actually getting to his babies since everything Quinn and Santana seemed to eat, came back up almost instantly.

"Quinn's worried about school," Santana confessed to Puck. "She's been putting on her Head Bitch in Charge face all morning."

"We both know Quinn well enough to know her true personality, though she tries to act just as hard-ass as the two of us, she worries about everything, and the only way she knows how to deal is to shut down and put on her HBIC face and tell the world to fuck itself," Puck pointed out, and Santana nodded in agreement, that was exactly how Quinn dealt with life.

"I'm just worried about her, worried she won't let me protect her," Santana declared.

Puck raised his eyebrow at Santana's words. "Would you let her protect you?"

Santana scoffed, rolling her eyes before she comprehended what Puck was trying to tell her. There was no way Quinn would let Santana protect her at school right now, not when she was still Head Cheerleader and Queen of the School. All Santana could do was give Quinn a safe place to go home to each night, and endless love, something the young teenager had never had before.

"Alright, I'm done rejecting my breakfast now," Quinn announced as she came down the stairs, her Cheerios uniform as perfect as usual, her hair as flawless as always, the only thing different about Quinn was the bruising visible under her makeup. "Let's go."

When Quinn reached the bottom of the stairs Santana grabbed her waist, pulling the blonde flush against her own body as she crashed their lips together, trying to convey to Quinn all of the love she felt, reminding the blonde she was Quinn's safe place, no matter what went down at school that day.

"I love you," Santana breathed as they finally broke apart. "Don't forget that, okay?"

Quinn nodded, breathing heavily as she struggled to put her standoff look back on her face, which was near impossible after the kiss and Santana's words.

"And I'd kiss you both and declare my love as well, but we're really going to be late for school," Puck added in, making both girls laugh.

"Whoever thought they would see the day that Noah Puckerman himself was worried about being late for school," Santana teased, linking her fingers with Quinn's as she tugged the blonde out the door and although Quinn smiled back at her best friend, Santana could see her walls had come back up because Quinn's smile didn't reach her eyes.

Quinn rolled her eyes as Rachel stormed out of Glee Club, having just rambled something about a character in West Side story that Tina was singing the solo for. If Quinn was being honest, she hadn't paid attention in school all day, all of her classes had passed in a blur, the whole day had been full of whispers and stares and Quinn had managed to stay composed all day, now she just had to get through the last few minutes of Glee, followed by Cheerio's practice and then she was free to go home and be with Santana and Puck.

Quinn could feel Santana's presence behind her, sitting with Brittany, laughing about Rachel's diva-moment, and Quinn wanted nothing more than to let the brunette hug her so that she could relax for a moment, so she could let down her guards. More than that though, Quinn wished she could see Puck, while she shared three classes, and Cheerios with Santana, she only shared English with Puck, and after the weekend of having him around, Quinn was missing the sight of the mohawked boy.

It wasn't until they got to the field for Cheerio's that Quinn was able to see Puck, practicing with the football team. Quinn felt her heart beat faster as he looked up and winked at her, and when Santana brushed against her ever so slightly, Quinn felt her whole body tense up.

"Alright there, Q?" Santana asked quietly, stretching her body and watching as Quinn did the same.

"I'm... managing," Quinn replied, doing her best to keep her face emotionless as she struggled with the need to be closer to Santana.

"We'll be home soon," Santana promised, just as the sound of Beyonce's "Single Ladies" filled the field. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as Kurt Hummel - one of the boys from Glee Club - danced to the song before kicking the football over the posts.

While everyone else on the field was distracted, Santana took a step to the side, closer to Quinn. She let her uninjured hand drop down to brush gently against Quinn's fingers, feeling the blonde clench her hand in response, her head turning to meet Santana's eyes which were watching her carefully.

"Don't forget, Kitten," Santana said so quietly that Quinn almost couldn't hear her, but the words reminded Quinn of what Santana had said just before they left the house that morning.

Santana could sense Quinn's body relaxing a little bit and she stepped away as everyone's attention left the football team and their new kicker, Kurt.

After a harsh training, Quinn and Santana showered and then sat together in the bleachers while they waited for Puck to finish up his football practice so he could take them home.

Santana angled her body so she could take Quinn's hand in her own, linking their fingers together tightly.

"God I've missed you today," Santana sighed, her eyes moving up to meet the green of Quinn's gaze, noticing something was off in the blonde's eyes. "Are you okay, Kitten?"

"I have the worst headache," Quinn explained. "And I've missed you all day, and Puck too. That was worse than all the whispers and stares in the hallways."

"Did you hear that we apparently got into a fight over Finn?" Santana smirked as Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Heard that, and I also heard you attacked me so you could become head cheerleader," Quinn informed Santana. "Shame you broke your wrist and can't do half the routine, Captain."

"People suck," Santana announced. "Their stories are lame."

"Obviously we were attacked by zombies," Quinn giggled, remembering the night in the hospital and the stories they made up about the other patients.

"You and zombies!" Santana exclaimed, glad to see Quinn looking happier than she had the whole day. "That's better."

"Hey girls," Puck approached the pair, glad to see they were both looking happy, he had been worried about the two after hearing all the rumours during the day.

"Hey," Santana and Quinn chimed in together, dropping their hands as they stood up.

"Ready to go home?" Puck asked, and the girls nodded, more than ready to be home where they could relax and enjoy each other. "Come on then."

_Three Days Later_

Puck had been wanting to join the Glee Club, namely to see Quinn and Santana more, but also because he knew he was a good singer, but he had been giving Finn so much grief over it, he couldn't back down. So when Finn and Mr Shue stood in the locker room, informing the team that they would be learning to dance, Puck was acting like he was outraged, when he was actually secretly excited.

Friday came around quickly, though the school days dragged by, the nights were spent together in Santana's bedroom, doing homework, watching TV and talking about the babies.

The football game was almost at the end, the Titans were down by 6 points with only a few seconds left in the game, Puck had taken a few hard hits throughout the game, making Quinn and Santana cringe from their place on the sideline.

With 1 second left on the clock, Finn called a timeout and pulled Puck over to the side.

"Dude, we gotta do it," Finn told Puck, referencing to the song they had been learning with Kurt and Mr Shue.

"We will be jokes for the rest of our high school lives," Puck argued, knowing it was true, but making it sound like he cared more than he did about this fact.

"We're already jokes! I don't want to be a Lima Loser for the rest of my life," Finn pointed out, and Puck looked over to the sideline where Santana and Quinn stood. He wanted them to be proud of him, for his babies to be proud of their Daddy, so if dancing was what it took to win football games, Puck knew he would dance at every football game he ever played.

As the opposing team yelled insults at the Titans, Puck turned around to them, glaring at the bigger players and resisting the urge to insult them back before he turned to Finn.

"Let's do it, Captain."

As the Titans broke from their huddle, Puck looked back over at the cheerleaders, winking at his two girls, wondering how long they were going to tease him for this.

Quinn and Santana, along with the whole crowd fell into a stunned silence as "Single Ladies" flooded the field and the boys started dancing. Quinn looked over at Santana and they burst into laughter as they both turned back to watch, keeping a keen eye on the boy in the number 20 jersey.

Quinn hid her laughter in her pompom, this was a side of Puck she never imagined she would see, and she was surprised to see that despite the song and the dance moves, Puck was easily one of the best dancers out there.

The crowd was getting into the dance when Finn took the ball and passed it long to Puck who ran the last few feet to make a touchdown.

Santana and Quinn went crazy, along with the rest of the crowd, calling out Puck's name as he did a little dance, pointing over to the cheerleaders seconds before his team reached him, engulfing him.

After Kurt kicked the field goal, winning the Titans the game, Puck jogged over to the cheerleaders, grinning at Santana and Quinn before turning his attention to Brittany.

The tall blonde girl was the only one at the school who knew about the pregnancies and the budding relationship between the three teenagers, because she was Quinn and Santana's best friend. Brittany was thrilled for her friends, knowing how much the two girls cared for each other, as well as for Puck. To her there was nothing wrong with being with the person or people you loved, it just made sense.

"A kiss for that awesome touchdown?" He asked, pointing to his cheek and letting the tall blonde place a kiss to his cheek.

"San?" Puck moved to the brunette, bending down so she could place a kiss too, hers lingering for longer than Brittany's had.

"Wait til we get home, Puckerman," Santana promised, making Puck use all of his self control to avoid kissing her.

"A kiss for the star player?" Puck asked Quinn, winking at the brunette who brushed her lips against his cheek, further back than Santana had, near his ear.

"We'll make sure you get your reward later, star player," Quinn breathed, holding Puck tightly to her for a few seconds longer before she released him, slipping her arm into Santana's and smirking up at the boy.

"You two," Puck warned, shaking his head. "I'll see you soon."

As the team headed off the field, Santana and Quinn hung around with the cheerleaders who were talking about a party to celebrate the win.

"Are you guys coming?" One of the older girls asked, but Santana shook her head.

"Not me, I have a family thing early tomorrow," Santana groaned. "But have fun!"

"Wicked headache," Quinn lied. "Sucks that I'll miss the fun!"

"I hope Puckerman is coming," the older girl grinned. "I'd love to congratulate him on the win."

Santana and Quinn's eyes met, somehow they thought the star player would be taking them home for their own private celebration instead of heading to the party.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven: __**8 Weeks**_

"A singer in a smoky room," Puck's strong voice filled the choir room. He had joined Glee after the football team's dance, and Mr Shue had asked him and Quinn if they wanted to sing together, since Rachel was still absent from the club.

"A smell of wine and cheap perfume," Quinn's voice wavered slightly, nervous at singing a solo in front of the others, but pleased that Mr Shue had believed she could do it.

"For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on..." Their voices blended together perfectly, Quinn feeling more confident as Puck smiled down at her.

The rest of the Glee Club carried on with the background singing, but Puck could instantly tell that Quinn was going to be sick, seconds before she ran from the room, her hand cupped over her mouth.

"Quinn are you okay?" Mr Shue asked, and Puck shot a worried look to Santana.

"I think she just had a bad breakfast burrito," Puck offered quickly.

When Mr Shue had told everyone to take a five minute break, he called Puck over to him.

"Is everything okay with Quinn?" He asked quietly, knowing quite well that Quinn was probably pregnant, but wondering if Puck would admit it to him.

"You're a smart man, Mr Shue, I'm sure you can figure it out," Puck shrugged, not wanting to admit to the teacher, but glad an uninvolved adult was now aware.

"Has she told her parents?" Mr Shue queried and Puck let out a harsh laugh.

"Have you seen her face?"

"Please tell me she isn't still at home," Mr Shue pleaded, and Puck glanced over at Santana who was watching the pair closely.

"She's staying with Santana," Puck informed the teacher. "Mr Shue, we'd rather word didn't get out about this, okay?"

"You can always talk to me okay, Puck?" Mr Shue told the teenager, deciding there was something more to the story, but not being able to figure out what Puck was holding back on saying. "And Quinn too."

"Thanks Mr Shue," Puck smiled. "I'm just going to check on Quinn."

Puck left the choir room, gesturing to Santana to leave as well, and once she had permission from a suspicious Mr Shue, she met Puck out in the hallway.

"He guessed?" Santana asked Puck, he and Mr Shue had been talking so quietly but she was able to work out what the conversation was about.

"I guess throwing up at school all the time was bound to become noticed at some point," Puck shrugged. "Besides, I think if anyone here has to know, it's a good thing it's Mr Shue."

Santana nodded, turning the corner to head towards the nearest bathroom where they knew they would find Quinn. "I feel bad that I've stopped throwing up and Quinn still can't keep any food in her stomach."

"I'm glad I don't have to worry quite so much about you now," Puck admitted, brushing his fingers against Santana's hand as they reached the bathroom and entered it.

Quinn emerged from the cubicle, her face pale as she shot the pair a feeble smile, reminding Santana so much of the day she had first found Quinn throwing up in the cubicle next to her.

"You alright, Princess?" Puck asked, worry filling his eyes, even after Quinn nodded.

"I don't think this little one likes anything I eat," Quinn grumbled.

"So uh, Mr Shue kinda guessed that you were preggers," Santana offered, deciding it was best to tell the blonde girl right away.

Quinn paused for a second, her eyes looking up into the mirror and meeting with the dark browns that belonged to Santana. Shrugging, Quinn continued to wash her hands as she spoke.

"I trust him," Quinn decided. "If someone had to know, I'm glad it's him. Did he let the two of you out to check on me?"

"He let me come, but was a little suspicious when this one here suddenly had to pee the second I left the room," Puck teased.

"Hey!" Santana argued. "You were the one who tilted your head, telling me to come with."

"I had a kink in my neck!" Puck lied with a grin, making Santana reach out and slap his arm. "Ouch!"

"Play nicely," Quinn warned the two of them, unable to help the smile that spread across her face at how easily the three of them were able to get along and tease each other. "Now come on, we better get back to rehearsal before someone gets suspicious."

The next day, Mr Shue brought along Rachel's replacement, a middle aged woman named April Rhodes, who impressed them all with her rendition of "_Maybe This Time", _despite her being so much older than the rest of the Glee Club.

After Glee, Cheerios practice and football practice, Santana, Quinn and Puck headed back to Santana and Quinn's house, dumping their school bags upstairs before going back to the kitchen where Santana and Quinn tried to find food that would satisfy their cravings.

"I really want ice cream," Quinn muttered as she dug around in the freezer. "Vanilla with chocolate sauce."

"I need cookies," Santana answered, her head in the pantry as she searched for the flavour she felt like. "Ooh here they are!"

Puck only shook his head and laughed, knowing that having two pregnant girlfriends was never going to be easy, and glad that this time they had both found what they were craving, as he was already doing food runs to satisfy various cravings.

The three sat at the table with their snacks and homework, though as usual Quinn was the only one who was doing any studying.

"What did you think of April?" Santana questioned and Puck grinned.

"She's smoking for an old lady."

"Dude, keep it in your pants!" Santana exclaimed. "You have two smoking ladies right here, who are not like 50 years old."

"I said for an old lady!" Puck defended. "Quinn!"

"You set yourself up for that one," Quinn shook her head, somehow whenever Puck and Santana were trying to tease the other, one of them dragged her into it, trying to get her to take their side.

"You're no fair," Puck complained. "Either of you."

"Guess you can just go home and then when Quinn is finished her homework I'll have her all to myself," Santana shrugged, her voice teasing. So far it was working out perfectly between the three, though Santana loved to tease Puck about the fact that she and Quinn lived together, and shared a bed every night, while Puck was only allowed to sleep over on Friday and Saturday nights. However Quinn had shared with Puck that every night the two girls complained how much they wished Puck was there with them as they lay in bed, making the boy feel much better when Santana tried to tease him about it.

"Or you can stop being mean and when Quinn is finished her homework we can share her," Puck suggested, winking at Quinn as she looked up from her homework, her cheeks flushing red at the suggestion.

"Mmm, good idea," Santana purred, reaching her hand across the table to try and hold Quinn's hand, but the blonde snatched her hand away.

"I'm finishing my homework," Quinn responded, without looking up from her book. "You two can go and entertain yourselves if you'd like, or you can do your homework too and we can all have some fun when we're finished."

Santana grumbled, opening her math book and picking up a pencil, watching Puck as he did the same, both of them knowing they would have much more fun waiting for Quinn to join them, even if it did mean they had to do homework while they waited.

Over the past few weeks the three teenagers had developed their physical relationship greatly, enjoying the freedom that Santana's parents gave them, since it wasn't like either of the girls could get pregnant. Santana and Quinn's hormones were going crazy now they were nearing the end of their first trimester and Puck was only too glad to help them out whenever he could, and enjoyed the thought of what went on between the two of them when he wasn't around.

Quinn had quickly gotten over her embarrassment of only ever having been with Puck, figuring out that things just came naturally between the three of them, each taking turns to explore the others' bodies until their make-out sessions turned into amazing sex that just seemed to work with the three of them together.

As soon as Quinn had finished her homework Santana tugged her upstairs with Puck following quickly after. Before long Quinn lay on the bed, kissing Puck, her hand tangled in the small strip of his hair, tugging harder as Santana's lips brushed against the quivering skin of Quinn's bare stomach.

Santana had made quick work of getting rid of everyone's clothes not long after they entered the room and now both the girls were down to their bras and underwear, and Puck wore just his boxers, his hard length pressing into Quinn's hip as their tongues danced together.

Puck pulled back from the kiss, tilting his head to watch Santana kissing her way up Quinn's body, and he ducked his head to kiss along the exposed part of Quinn's right breast, just as Santana's mouth started to kiss along the left breast.

Quinn's head pushed back into the pillows, the different sensations from Puck's light kisses and Santana's teasing nips had heat pooling low in her stomach, her hips bucking up desperate for friction.

As Santana slipped a hand behind Quinn's back to undo her bra, the blonde brought her own hands around Santana's back to remove her bra as well, and just as Santana went to return her attention to Quinn's breasts, Quinn tugged the brunette up until she could capture a hardened nipple in her mouth, feeling Puck giving her own breasts the same treatment, making her moan around Santana's nipple.

Santana's hand found Quinn's other breast, her thumb and finger teasing Quinn's nipple until it was as hard as the one Puck was paying attention to. Santana looked up at Puck, and he moved to capture Santana's lips in his own, kissing her desperately as Quinn watched, swapping to Santana's other breast to lavish it with attention.

Within in a few minutes, the three were naked, Santana settled between Quinn's spread legs with Puck kneeling behind her, pushing into her slowly as Santana ran her flattened tongue up Quinn's slit.

"Oh god," Quinn moaned, her fingers of one hand tangling in Santana's locks as she reached out desperately for Puck's hand, their fingers tangling tightly as Quinn squeezed his fingers every time Santana made her gasp or moan.

Santana was in sensory overload, the feel of Quinn's fingers tugging on her hair, Puck's hand grasping her hip as he thrust into her quickly and hitting that spot deep inside her with every move, the scent of Quinn's arousal and her delicious taste on Santana's tongue, the sound of Quinn's gasps, Puck's grunts and Santana's own breathy moans only added to the feelings, and Santana could feel herself quickly approaching the edge.

"More, San, more!" Quinn begged, and Santana plunged two fingers into Quinn, matching Puck's pace as she pumped the digits in and out of the blonde, feeling her muscles clamp down as she got what she needed to push her into oblivion.

Puck's hand left Santana's hip, sliding around to rub tight little circles on her bundle of nerves, making Santana cry out against Quinn as she reached her breaking point. With a few more thrusts Puck filled Santana, his eyes locking with the deep green of Quinn's eyes as he groaned out both the girl's names, his body shaking through the last few seconds of orgasm.

The three teenagers couldn't move for a second, but Puck eventually pulled out from Santana, letting the brunette collapse lightly on top of Quinn, their bodies tangling together, their eyes closed in the bliss that still consumed their bodies. Puck slid down next to Quinn, cuddling into her side and kissing her on the side of the head.

"Maybe Quinn is lactose intolerant?" Kurt suggested, and Puck rolled his eyes. Mr Shue was running late with getting to Glee Club and so it seemed Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina were using the time trying to work out what was up with Quinn.

"That doesn't explain all the crying," Artie pointed out, making Kurt nod his head.

"Maybe she just doesn't like the group?" Tina asked and Puck shook his head. He knew Quinn was happiest when she was in Glee Club, even if she had burst into tears a little regularly lately.

Puck looked over at Santana who was sitting with Brittany, and rolled his eyes at her, making the brunette smile at the dramatics of their fellow Glee Clubbers and their terrible sleuthing skills.

"Maybe she's knocked up?" Mercedes finally said, and the others all looked at her with wide, shocked eyes.

"That would make sense," Artie agreed.

"But who's the baby's Daddy?" Mercedes asked. "I would have said Finn, but he's been too wrapped up in Rachel lately, he wouldn't do that to Quinn if she was pregnant with his kid."

Artie wheeled around to face Puck, pointing at the mohawked boy. "But you have been awfully close to Quinn lately, going after her when she starts to cry or needs to throw up."

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "Just a nice guy I guess."

Puck turned and left the room, hoping to catch Quinn alone before she entered the room, letting her know that the Glee Kids were suspicious.

"Hey you," he smiled as the blonde approached him in the emptying hallway. "Had a nice day?"

"Only threw up twice, not bad at all," Quinn teased, resisting the urge to reach out and touch Puck. "Why aren't you in the choir room already?"

"I was in there, but our fellow Gleeks were trying to work out what was your issue and they have narrowed it down to you either hate the group, or you're pregnant," Puck explained carefully. "They tried to question me because they've noticed me going after you when you leave to cry or throw up, but I brushed them off and came to let you know."

"I guess I should tell them," Quinn sighed. "Before they start the rumour mill going, maybe we can just get it kept to our group for the time being."

"It's your call," Puck reminded her. "But if you tell them, I'm there with you, okay?"

Quinn nodded, reaching out to take Puck's hand as she nodded towards the choir room door.

"Let's get this over with."

Quinn and Puck entered the choir room and all eyes fell on them as the room went silent.

"Puck told me you guys were trying to work out why I have been so weird lately, and well you guessed the truth, I'm knocked up," Quinn tried to keep her voice level as she confessed to the other teenagers.

"Who's the Daddy?" Mercedes asked again. "Finn?"

Just as Mercedes mentioned the tall boy's name, Rachel entered the room.

"What's this about Finn?" She questioned and Mercedes turned to her to answer the question.

"Quinn is knocked up, I asked if Finn is the Daddy."

Quinn noticed Rachel's face pale, but she shook her head.

"Puck's the father," she corrected them. "I'm almost 3 months along."

The room was silent for a second before Santana spoke up.

"Me too."

Everyone's eyes turned to the Latina, including Puck and Quinn who had certainly not been expecting Santana to share her news also.

"Oh don't all looked so shocked!" Santana exclaimed, getting up from her seat to stand with Quinn and Puck. "Seriously you looked less shocked when Quinn admitted it!"

"So who's your baby Daddy?" Mercedes asked, a little excited at the drama escalating so quickly within their little group.

"Puck."

A collective gasp went through the room and Santana rolled her eyes dramatically.

"This stays right here in this room, okay?" The brunette half-begged, half-warned the others. "You have until Mr Shue gets here to ask questions, and then it's never spoken about outside of these walls."

"Did you sleep with Puck together?" Mercedes was curious to know.

"Not when we got pregnant, no," Santana answered, knowing that was going to cause more questions than answers.

"Now?"

"I'm dating Quinn and Puck, at the same time, together, whatever you want to call it," Santana was bored of being the centre of this drama now, not that she regretted telling the other Glee Kids, but she wished Mr Shue would hurry up and arrive.

"Quinn, how did you get all those bruises?" Kurt asked, wondering if this had something to do with it. "Please tell me that wasn't from fighting with Santana."

"My Dad didn't take the news very well," Quinn said quietly, her grip on Puck's hand tightening. "I'm living at Santana's now."

Santana moved to stand on Quinn's other side, her arm wrapping protectively around her girlfriend's waist, seeing the tears appearing in the blonde's eyes at the mention of that night.

"Look you just have to know the situation isn't ideal, but we're dealing with it the best that we can, we have my Mom's support and the support of Santana's parents, and we hope that we have your support too," Puck addressed the group, pleased when they all nodded and positive murmurs filled the room.

"Alright team!" Mr Shue walked in the door. "Sorry I'm late. Woah, what's going on in here?"

"Quinn and Santana are pregnant!" Kurt shared with the teacher.

"And Puck is the Daddy," Mercedes chimed in.

"Times two," Puck muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight: __**10 Weeks**_

It was Friday again, two weeks after the football game, and tonight the New Directions featuring April Rhodes were performing for the first time in front of a real audience. The group were decked out in cowboy outfits, and as they headed on stage for their first number Puck ran his hand across Santana's ass, squeezing gently as he passed her to take his spot on the stage next to Quinn.

Santana felt her stomach heat up at Puck's touch, ever since she and Quinn had emerged from the changing rooms in their jeans and shirts, Puck had been not quite so subtly flirting with the pair of them, whispering how much he was enjoying seeing them both in jeans, something neither girl wore very often.

"Behave," Quinn warned Puck as they stood waiting for Principal Figgins to introduce their group. "You can look now, but no touching until later."

As the music started up for their first song "_Last Name_" Puck smiled down at Quinn, who was his dance partner. He had really enjoyed his time so far in Glee Club, much more than he ever thought he would have, and not just because he got to spend more time with Santana and Quinn. Puck was enjoying learning the dances and the lyrics, seeing everyone come together to perform a number, the energy and enthusiasm was contagious and exhilarating.

Puck never thought he would ever see the day he was line dancing in front of an audience, but there he was, dancing, and having fun, the smile barely leaving his face.

The boys danced out to the front with April, and Puck frowned a little as the older woman groped his ass, but when Quinn beckoned him back to her as they moved back to dancing as a group, the frown vanished and his smile reappeared, ducking his head as Quinn's hand rested on his arm until he danced too far away from her to be touching.

Puck was glad that Santana was dancing on the other side of him, sending her a wink as the spun to face each other. He was glad to see both Santana and Quinn so happy out there dancing, far happier than he had ever seen either of them when they were performing for the Cheerios.

The song continued, and Puck was pleased that the choreography involved him dancing so closely with Quinn, though he could feel himself hardening in his jeans at the sight of her hips moving so sensually as she smirked up at him.

Santana watched Puck and Quinn dancing, her smile growing as she noted how happy they both were dancing together, far from feeling jealous about this fact, it made Santana's heart soar to know the two people she loved so much, were so in love with each other as well. A few days earlier Puck had mentioned something about his "girlfriends" and the threesome had agreed they were beyond the need to be asking each other out, and it made sense if they just used the term "boyfriend" and "girlfriend" to describe the others, since that seemed to be what he rest of the Glee Club were referring to them as already.

As the song wrapped up, Puck picked April up effortlessly, placing her on the arms on Artie's wheelchair to stand up. He noticed Santana next to him and grinning at her, he easily hoisted her up to sit on his shoulder, glad he got a moment with his brunette girlfriend after getting to dance with Quinn during the song.

It was a lot easier now that the rest of the Glee Club knew that the three were together, it gave them another place they were free to be themselves and so as they waited to go on stage for their second number, Puck pulled Quinn over to him, her back flush against his front.

"I like this shirt," Puck whispered, looking over Quinn's shoulder where he had a clear view down her to her cleavage, thanks to the few buttons that were undone.

"Get a room, you two," Santana teased as she walked past them, but Puck snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her back into his side.

"Does your room in about an hour work?" Puck teased, and Santana let herself melt into Puck's embrace.

"He's looking down your top," Quinn told Santana, both girls looking up at Puck who didn't even try to hide what he was doing.

"Hey you're the one who told me earlier I could look but not touch," Puck reminded Quinn.

"Way to go, Kitten," Santana teased Quinn, who poked Santana in the side, making the brunette jump.

Just as Quinn went to reply, Mr Shue entered the room, informing them that April was no longer in the Glee Club. Just when it seemed they were going to have to cancel the last song, Rachel appeared, wanting to rejoin, having quit the school play.

"And they think we have all the drama," Santana whispered in Quinn's ear, making the blonde giggle, looking over at her girlfriend.

"Stop looking down my top, Santana," Quinn whispered back.

"Nice view, eh San?" Puck joined in, bored of Rachel's speech and eager to just get back out on stage for their last song.

"You two," Quinn shook her head, pretending to turn her attention back to Rachel.

"Lucky she loves us," Puck whispered.

"Lucky indeed," Santana agreed.

"Did Quinn not come in?" Puck asked after the boys had finished their mash-off, he had noticed the blonde wasn't there when they had left to get ready for their number, but he was surprised she hadn't turned up at all. "That's not like her."

"She's been in the worst mood these past few days," Santana reminded him.

"True," Puck nodded. "Did she end up going back to your room at all last night?"

"She must have come in at some point, because I woke up as she was leaving, but she basically refused to talk to me all morning, and you saw how she was with you when you arrived," Santana was worried about Quinn's moods. She knew - being pregnant herself - that it was easy to go from happy to sad in an instant, or from sad to angry, but since lunchtime the day before, Quinn had been in the worst mood Santana had ever seen her in.

"I know she is worried about more people finding out, but this is worse than that," Puck wrapped his arms around Santana in a tight hug. "Txt me if you talk to her okay, I have class."

Santana felt Puck kiss the top of her head before giving her one last squeeze. She watched him walk out of the choir room and it was then she noticed Rachel watching her.

"Move it, Hobbit," Santana muttered as she pushed past the smaller girl. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Rachel when she was so worried about Quinn.

Quinn tugged open her locker, she was mad at herself for not going to Glee Club, but she hadn't wanted to inflict her bad mood on the rest of the group so she had hid in the library instead.

Just as she was pulling out her books for her next class, Quinn heard a familiar voice.

"I haven't seen you at Glee rehearsals," Rachel spoke and Quinn took a deep breath before she answered the brunette, trying to keep her mood in check.

"I'm not super-woman," Quinn replied. "I know Glee is your whole life, but I have the Cheerios, I'm on honour roll, I have friends."

Quinn shut her locker with a little more force than necessary, expecting Rachel to walk away, but the smaller girl was relentless.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Rachel said as Quinn started to walk away. "No one at Glee is going to judge you. Look I know everyone expects us to be enemies and be in competition, but I don't hate you."

Quinn had turned around as Rachel continued speaking, letting her walk closer as she talked in a soft voice.

"Why not?" Quinn's voice had it's bitch-tone to it, staring down at the smaller girl. "I've been awful to you."

Rachel and Quinn continued talking and Quinn soon realised that Rachel had a point, more people were going to find out, she was going to be kicked off the Cheerios, but people would find out about Santana too, and her cheerleading career was facing the same fate, yet her girlfriend wasn't punishing Quinn for it, as Quinn was punishing her. Quinn knew she was going to need all the friends she could get soon enough, and she knew that no matter what, she had Santana and Puck by her side, but only if she stopped pushing them away, stopped pushing the Glee Kids away, because they were the ones who would be standing by her in the coming months.

As Rachel walked away, Quinn pulled out her cell phone, sending a message to both Santana and Puck with a simple "I'm sorry for my attitude. I love you."

The day passed way too slowly for Quinn's liking. The teachers in the classes she shared with Santana all insisted on individual work or listening to said teacher talking, leaving her barely any time to talk to her girlfriend except for a few quick words, and at lunchtime Sue found Quinn on her way to the cafeteria and asked her to talk in her office, and Quinn found her whole lunchtime wasted away talking to her coach about cheerleading routines.

By the time the bell rang signalling the end of the day, Quinn couldn't wait to see Santana and Puck and she hurried out to Puck's truck in the car park, her smile growing as she spotted the two of them walking together towards her.

When Santana came around to the passenger door with Quinn, the blonde threw herself at her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the brunette tightly, her whole body instantly relaxing as she felt Santana hug her back.

"I'm so sorry for being such a bitch," Quinn murmured in Santana's ear. "You didn't deserve it at all."

Santana's face was tucked into Quinn's neck and she turned her head slightly to place a soft kiss on the pale skin.

"You're forgiven, Kitten," Santana promised as she pulled back, making Quinn break the hug so they could get into the truck where Puck was waiting for them. "I know this past month has just been crazy for your emotions."

Quinn turned to Santana in the truck before she spoke.

"And yours, but you didn't just spend the past 24 hours acting like a prize bitch," Quinn pointed out and Santana smiled softly.

"You've been through more," Santana reminded her girlfriend. "Plus, you're pretty sexy when you've got your bitch face on."

The next day was the girls' turn to perform their mash up and Puck sat watching them as Rachel rambled on in her usual way. Santana was facing him, hands on her hips as she watched him with a smile on her face, while Quinn had her back to him, her hands also on her hips.

As the song started, Puck's smile grew as he watched Santana looking so happy. He had known the Latina girl basically his whole life, but he had never seen her so happy as she was at this point in her life, even with a teenage pregnancy going on, and he put it fully down to her finding something she was truly passionate about in the Glee Club, as well as being in love.

When Rachel started to sing and the song's beat changed, the girls started to move their hips in time to the song, and Puck's smile stretched from ear to ear, his eyes moving between the two girls who were such a contrast to each other in every way possible, both physically and personality wise.

Puck's eyes were on Quinn when she ran her hands down her body, and he shifted in his seat as her hands brushed over her breasts, amazing himself how such a simple gesture in a choreographed dance could make his body react so quickly.

By the end of the dance Puck was completely turned on and he realised that usually he was dancing as well when Santana and Quinn were dancing in Glee, this was one of the first times he had seen them perform, and he had beyond enjoyed the show.

Quinn and Santana hurried over to him once Mr Shue had congratulated the girls on their performance and Puck pulled Santana to sit in his lap, letting her feel how turned on he was as he wrapped his arm around Quinn, bringing her into his side.

"Enjoy the show?" Santana questioned, her eyebrow raised as she shifted slightly in Puck's lap, making him grip Quinn's hip tighter.

"Please tell me your parents are not home until late tonight," Puck begged, desperate to have an empty house to take his girlfriends back to.

"Neither of them are home for dinner," Santana remembered. "Do you have plans?"

The rest of the Glee club had left the room or were close to the door by now and Puck's voice was low with want as he answered the brunette.

"Lots, and they all involve the two of you naked."

Luckily for Puck, Glee was the last class of the day, and he hurried the two girls out to the parking lot and over to his truck, starting the engine before Santana had even climbed in next to Quinn.

"Eager?" Santana teased, taking Quinn's hand in her own once she had put on her seatbelt. "I thought me and Q were meant to be the ones with the crazy hormones."

Puck didn't reply though, his eyes focused on the road as he worked on getting himself and his girlfriends home as safety but as quickly as possible, especially when he glanced over at the pair and saw Quinn's hand playing with the hem of Santana's short yellow dress.

Once they were in the Lopez house, Santana called out to make sure her parents weren't home before she pushed Quinn up against the front door, deciding to tease Puck a little more since he was already so worked up.

"Hey Kitten," Santana whispered against Quinn's lips, pushing their lower bodies together and loving the soft moan that feel from Quinn.

"Fuck," Puck groaned, feeling himself hardening again as he watched his girlfriends pushed up together against the door, Santana teasing the blonde by not quite letting their lips touch properly. "If you're not going to kiss her Santana, at least let me kiss her."

Santana turned to Puck, smirking at him before turning back to Quinn, her dark eyes meeting Quinn's greens before she crashed their lips together, quickly thrusting her tongue into the blonde's mouth and deepening the kiss.

The two girls kissed for what seemed like an eternity to Puck, and he found himself just watching them, unwilling to take his eyes off the spectacle in front of him, taking in every detail from the way Quinn's hands gripped Santana's hips, pulling their bodies impossibly close to the way that Santana sucked Quinn's bottom lip into her mouth, making the blonde visibly shudder.

"Bedroom," Santana whispered to Quinn as they broke apart, Santana taking a step back to release Quinn from being pressed up against the door. Quinn looked over at Puck, her eyes darting down to see his arousal clearly outlined in his jeans and she grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs after her and Santana.

Once they were in Santana's bedroom, the brunette went right to work ridding Puck of his jeans, pushing them down his legs and letting him kick them off as Santana joined their lips in a hungry kiss. Quinn happily watched her girlfriend take control of Puck, removing his shirt and throwing it across the room before pushing him towards the bed.

Quinn bit down on her bottom lip as she watched Santana and Puck kissing again, Santana's fingers trailing up and down Puck's length through his boxers.

"Clothes off, Kitten," Santana told Quinn as she looked up at the blonde who had made her way to the side of the bed. Quinn quickly removed her yellow dress, letting it pool to the floor before she climbed onto the bed next to Santana and Puck.

Quinn decided Santana was far too dressed for the situation and she tugged the zipper of Santana's dress down, pushing the material off the girl's caramel shoulders, letting it fall to her waist. With a flick of her wrist, Quinn removed Santana's bra, tossing it behind her before she removed her own bra.

Santana stood from the bed, letting her dress drop to the floor before she carefully kicked off her shoes and pulled down her underwear, climbing back onto the bed naked.

"Up against the pillows," Santana ordered Puck, letting the boy move to the head of the bed before she crawled up to him, straddling his waist as she pulled the waistband of his boxers down, freeing him, his hardened length hitting his stomach before Santana pulled his boxers all the way off and settled back between his legs, dropping her head to lick Puck from the base to his tip.

"Move over here," Quinn told Santana, having moved to kneel next to Puck, she reached out and grabbed Santana's hip, tugging the girl to be kneeling right next to Puck's hip. Quinn moved behind Santana, placing one hand on her upper back and letting her fingers slowly slide down Santana's back and over her ass to come to rest between her legs.

As Santana dropped her head to take Puck into her mouth, Quinn ran a finger lightly through Santana's folds, feeling the wetness coat her finger which she then brought up to her mouth, sucking the digit between her lips as she looked up at Puck who was watching her.

"Wanna taste?" The blonde offered with a husky voice, and Puck nodded eagerly, his eyes shifting to take in Santana who was slowly bobbing up and down his length, her own eyes closing as Quinn ran a finger through her again, this time entering her slowly before pulling back out and moving up closer to Puck.

Quinn offered her finger to Puck, and he quickly sucked it into his mouth, moaning around the digit at Santana's taste. After he had cleaned Quinn's finger, he let her pull it from his mouth before he reached up and tangled his hand in her blonde hair, tugging her mouth down to kiss her, letting her taste their girlfriend on his tongue.

As Santana worked Puck faster, he broke the kiss, and Quinn returned to kneeling behind Santana, wasting no time plunging a finger back into the brunette, quickly adding a second to try and bring her girlfriend as close as she could see Puck already was.

Puck tried to keep his eyes open so he could watch both Santana's mouth on him and Quinn's fingers pumping in and out of Santana, but it was getting more difficult as Santana's head moved further down him taking as much of it into her mouth as she could.

"Fuck, San!" Puck warned the brunette, knowing he was about ready to burst, but Santana didn't stop. Instead she moaned around him as Quinn's skilled fingers threw her over the edge, the vibrations from her mouth easily pulling Puck over as well.

Her body still trembling against Quinn's, Santana pulled her mouth from Puck, swallowing all he had to offer before she turned to capture Quinn's lips in a heated kiss.

"Lie down," Santana's husky voice ordered Quinn, who quickly moved to lay next to Puck on the bed.

Santana pushed Quinn's knees apart, seeing how wet Quinn's underwear was, running her finger over the darkened spot as she teased her girlfriend.

"You want a turn now, Kitten?" Santana asked, wanting to hear Quinn beg for her touch, knowing how turned on Quinn got watching Santana go down on Puck.

"Please," Quinn begged. "I need you."

Santana slowly drew Quinn's underwear down her legs, tossing them to the floor before she settled back between Quinn's legs, wrapping an arm around one of Quinn's thighs, the other arm settling across Quinn's stomach to keep her still.

Quinn's back arched off the bed as Santana drew her tongue right up her slit, swirling around her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Puck bent his head to take one of Quinn's pouting nipples into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the bud in the same way that Santana was working her further down, and Quinn couldn't control the loud moan that escaped from her lips.

Santana removed her arm from Quinn's leg so she was able to slide two fingers into Quinn, curling them up to hit the spot inside the blonde she knew would have Quinn at the edge in no time.

Within minutes Quinn's body arched up off the bed once more, going rigid before exploding with a loud cry, every muscle in her body tightening as Santana and Puck both used their hands and mouths on respective parts of her body to bring her to the peak before letting her slowly come back down.

Quinn didn't even have time to recover before Puck was gesturing for Santana to move out of the way, settling himself between Quinn's legs and slowly entering Quinn's still twitching body.

"Oh!" Quinn cried out. "Fuck, oh god!"

Santana watched as Puck set a steady pace, Quinn's fists bunching up in the blanket under her as her still sensitive body trembled with every thrust. The blonde opened her eyes and saw Santana watching her closely, suddenly overwhelmed with the need to give the brunette pleasure once more.

"I wanna taste you," Quinn whined to Santana, loving the way the brunette's eyes darkened at her words.

"You already did, and you shared with Puck," Santana reminded her girlfriend, but Quinn shook her head.

"Not properly, come here," Santana moved up the bed to kneel next to Quinn's head, and the blonde moved Santana's leg so she was straddling Quinn's face.

"Fuck, Q," Santana cried out as Quinn's tongue licked up her length a few times before quickening it's pace, making the brunette's legs feel like they were going to give out.

As Puck watched Santana climb onto Quinn, he started to thrust faster, lifting one of Quinn's legs to wrap around his waist so he could enter her deeper, knowing she wouldn't take long to bring Santana to the edge and wanting the three of them to finish together.

Quinn's moans were muffled by Santana, but Puck could tell from the way her body was moving under him that she was close, and just as Santana cried out, her hands gripping the headboard to support her body, Puck reached down to rub tight circles against Quinn's clit, sending her flying over the edge within seconds, her muscles contracting around him making Puck hit his high as well, and before long the three teenagers wearily collapsed onto the bed together.

"I wonder if we can dance together every day in Glee, Kitten?" Santana murmured as she cuddled closer into Puck.

"I'd be down for that," Puck replied with a smile, kissing Quinn's forehead. "Totally cool with me."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine: __**11 Weeks**_

"So it doesn't matter that Rachel is Jewish, or that Finn is..." Mr Shue told the Glee kids.

"Unable to tell my rights from my lefts." Finn supplied, earning a chuckle.

"Sure, or that Santana is Latina, or that Quinn is..." Mr Shue's sentence was cut off by Sue speaking over top of him.

"Is pregnant."

The room fell silent, Quinn's mouth dropped open at her coach's words, she was the last person Quinn wanted to know about her pregnancy.

"Sorry Q, it'll be all over the blogosphere by this afternoon. Now everybody knows. Including me." Sue got up and left the room, but Quinn was still unable to speak, she could feel herself starting to hyperventilate even as Puck slipped his hand into her own, tangling their fingers together tightly.

Finn quickly stood up from his seat, worry etched over his face as he let Santana occupy it to help Puck calm Quinn down.

"Breathe, Kitten," Santana pleaded, feeling helpless as Quinn's eyes stayed trained to the floor, her breaths starting to get faster and faster.

Santana took hold of Quinn's free hand, bringing it up to rest on her own chest, over her heart as she took slow, deep breaths.

"Come on kitten, feel my breathing okay? Can you breathe with me?" Santana's voice was calm, although she was freaking out on the inside.

Santana and Puck locked eyes over Quinn's head, and Puck could see Santana was close to tears.

Quinn finally started to match her breathing to Santana's, tears falling freely from her eyes as she calmed down and was able to focus properly.

"Everyone is going to know," Quinn sobbed, her face in her hands. "I'm not ready for everyone to know."

"Shhh," Santana whispered. "It'll be okay, I promise, Kitten." She was desperate not to let Quinn get too upset in case it affected her breathing again.

By this time Mr Shue had cleared the rest of the Glee Club from the room, leaving just himself and the three teenagers.

"Quinn?" Mr Shue questioned quietly, waiting until the blonde looked up at him through red eyes. "Do you want to go home for the rest of the day?"

Quinn looked over to Santana, unable to decide if it was a worse idea to run away than to face up.

"It's your choice, Q," Santana spoke. "If you want to stay, we're here with you, if you want to go home, we'll come too."

"I think I need to stay," Quinn finally spoke, her voice weary. "Tomorrow will only be worse if I go home now."

"My office is always open for you okay?" Mr Shue reminded the young girl. "That goes for the three of you. I know this isn't easy what you're all going through, but I'm so proud that each of you has stepped up and taken what life has thrown at you, that takes strength and courage."

"Thanks Mr Shue," Puck shot a smile at his teacher. "We really appreciate everything."

"I'll leave you guys to it, there's about fifteen minutes until the next class, you can just stay in here if you want."

Once Mr Shue had left the room, Puck scooped Quinn into his arms, feeling her bury her head into the crook of his neck, her hand coming up to rest on his chest.

"It'll be okay," Puck whispered, his hand rubbing Quinn's back.

"I'm going to tell Sue I'm pregnant too," Santana announced, making Quinn sit up straight in Puck's lap.

"No, she'll kick us both off the team," Quinn cried. "You love the Cheerios."

"But I love you more. If telling Sue means that I get half the whispers and stares to be about me, then I don't care," Santana promised. "It's got to come out at some point anyway."

Quinn opened her mouth to argue, but Santana shook her head.

"You're not going to change my mind, Q," Santana told her girlfriend. "I'll see you in history."

Santana shot the pair a small smile as she left the room, wanting to tell Sue as soon as possible. In the hallway she ran into Rachel who was yelling at Jacob, whom it seemed had told Sue about the pregnancy.

"You should update your story, Jacob," Santana announced as she stalked over to the boy. "The truth is, Quinn isn't the only one pregnant, I am too."

With that Santana spun on her heels and off down the hallway she went, wondering what Sue's reaction was going to be when she found out that not just one but two of her Cheerios were pregnant.

To Santana's surprise, Sue didn't say anything for a long time, and when she did, it was just to dismiss Santana from her office. There was no mention of leaving the Cheerios or any thinly veiled insults, just a blank look and a "You can go to class now, Santana."

True to Sue's word, by the time lunch rolled around it seemed most of the school knew of Quinn and now Santana's pregnancies. As the girls walked together from history class to the cafeteria everyone stopped to look at them, whispering behind their hands, their eyes wide with the scandal.

"Idiots," Santana muttered. "All of them are idiots."

Quinn had to admit that having her best friend next to her made the stares and whispers a lot easier to handle, especially when instead of the anger Quinn would have expected from her girlfriend, she was met with soft smiles and muttered insults about those watching them.

"I'm surprised Snix hasn't come out to play," Quinn spoke, mentioning Santana's alter-ego Snix, whom the Latina blamed her rage on.

"Snix will come out if anyone dares to give you grief about this," Santana promised. "For now I just can't believe we go to school with a bunch of idiots!"

Santana's voice was louder with the second sentence, and those around them quickly diverted their attention, making the brunette smile at Quinn. "They're too easy."

The rest of the week passed in much the same way, everywhere either Santana or Quinn went, there were stares and whispers, and Puck had landed himself in detention when two of the hockey players holed him up and started insulting his girlfriends. Unable to stop himself upon hearing the words they were calling Santana and Quinn, Puck started throwing punches, landing several good hits to each of the boys before a teacher interrupted the fight.

Santana and Quinn had quickly noticed that the Glee club was rallying around them, during and between classes, and in the cafeteria, the girls always found themselves with at least one of their fellow Glee kids for company. It was touching to both the girls since they had never been particularly nice to the others before joining Glee, but here they were, having their backs at such a hard time.

The day after the news got out, Rachel requested Mr Shue let them sing and choreograph a dance to _"Keep Holding On"_ telling Puck, Santana and Quinn that the song was for them, that no matter what, the Glee club would be there for them. On Friday they performed the song in the auditorium and both Quinn and Santana were close to tears for much of the song, so moved by the gesture along with the unrelenting support from the others all week.

Surprising to both Santana and Quinn was the fact that Sue hadn't kicked either of them off the Cheerios yet, when they arrived at practice though after the performance in the auditorium, it was like they weren't even there. Sue didn't talk to them or acknowledge them, and so twenty minutes into the practice they left, sitting in the bleachers to wait for Puck's football practice to end.

"Are you excited for your ultrasound tomorrow?" Santana asked Quinn, resting her hand on her still flat stomach.

"I am," Quinn admitted. "It will be a relief to see the heartbeat again."

"Will it ever," Santana agreed. "I wonder if they will look more like babies now than just a bunch of weirdly formed blobs."

Quinn giggled at her girlfriend's description, it was hard to remember they were carrying around real human beings inside of them this early in the pregnancies, though their minds were never far from remembering about the pregnancies themselves.

"You're coming in with me and Puck, right?" Quinn asked nervously, and upon seeing the vulnerability written all over the blonde's face, Santana scooted over, taking Quinn's hand in her own and locking their fingers tightly together.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Santana promised. "I'll be right there through every second of this with you, Q."

Quinn nodded her understanding, hearing the emotion and sincerity pouring through Santana's words, her expression so full of love and honestly it made Quinn tear up.

"Hey don't cry," Santana pleaded. "Come on pretty girl, you'll make me get all teary too if you start."

Quinn tried to blink back her tears, failing to do so with Santana's words and so instead she buried her face into Santana's neck, inhaling the familiar and comforting smell of the Latina girl as she tried to get her emotions in order.

"Sorry," Quinn sniffed a few minutes later. "This whole thing just kind of overwhelms me sometimes."

"How so?" Santana asked curiously, wrapping one arm around Quinn's waist, her fingers slipping under Quinn's Cheerios top to scratch lightly at the blonde's hip.

"You know my parents, I've never really felt loved or accepted before, but sometimes you look at me with your eyes so full of love and I just can't believe this is all really happening," Quinn explained. "Everything both you and Puck do just reinforces that you both truly love me, and it can just be overwhelmingly amazing sometimes."

"Well I am pretty amazing, you know," Santana teased, her fingers scratching up higher on Quinn's side. "But it's true, I'm crazy for you, Q, and I never thought I'd get a chance to admit it to you. When those tests came up positive for me, I thought that was it, my life would be full of gloom and regrets, but it's been nothing like that, it's given us all the courage to explore something we never would have, without this connection that we have with each other, our babies."

"I know you just got more heartfelt than I have ever seen you get," Quinn said softly. "But all I can think right now is how much I want to kiss you."

"Quinn Fabray, you will be death of me," Santana groaned, her nails digging into the soft skin of Quinn's hip as Quinn giggled and then yelped at the light pain, which quickly turned into a choked back moan.

"Hurry the fuck up, Puckerman," Santana muttered, looking out onto the field to see that at least the football players had gone to the locker room, so their boyfriend wouldn't be too far away, with some luck.

Deciding that any amount of time would be too long to keep her hands off Quinn, Santana slipped her fingers down about an inch into the waistband of Quinn's skirt, feeling the blonde's breath catch in her throat at the touch.

Santana's fingers moved around Quinn's back, slipping out from under the skirt and back under Quinn's top, skimming up and down her spine and making Quinn shiver.

"I'm going to make you feel so good when we get home, baby," Santana promised, her voice husky in Quinn's ear.

"These fingers," Santana's other hand came down to Quinn's knees, pushing down in between them and pushing them apart slightly, enough for Santana to make her way up Quinn's inner thigh. Quinn let-out a breathy moan and Santana withdrew her hand, watching as Quinn's legs snapped back together to try and get some friction where she needed it most. "They're going to feel so good inside you, aren't they?"

Quinn nodded frantically as she looked up at Santana, her dark green eyes filled with hunger. Santana knew she had Quinn on the edge already, but she hadn't finished having fun with her girlfriend yet, she knew that dirty talk was one of Quinn's biggest turn ons and she planned to use this to her advantage to work her girlfriend up.

"How many would you want inside you?" Santana pondered, bringing one finger up to brush lightly over Quinn's jaw. "One?"

Quinn shook her head. She needed Santana much more than that right now, she felt like she would explode if Santana went slow with her once they got home.

"No? What about two? Would that feel good, Kitten?" Santana's voice was raspy now with her own need. "Soft and slow or hard and fast? I bet either way I will have you screaming my name within minutes."

"Santana," Quinn moaned, shifting against the uncomfortable seat. "Fuck."

"Listen to your mouth already, Kitten," Santana teased. "Though I know you can scream my name much louder than that."

Just as Quinn was trying to formulate an answer in her hormone-fogged head, Puck appeared, taking in the darkness of his girlfriends' eyes and their body language, knowing both girls were extremely turned on.

"Cheerios practice that good?" Puck teased and Santana answered without taking her eyes off Quinn.

"Sue was being a bitch so we came up here to wait for you, I was just asking Q here how she wanted me to fuck her when we got home."

With that Quinn stood, grabbing hold of Santana's hand and tugging her down to the field, practically dragging her across the school to the car park. Puck struggled to keep up, but finally they made it to his truck and climbed in.

The whole drive home Quinn kept a tight hold on Santana's hand, ready to drag her out of the truck the instant they were in the driveway. Puck couldn't wait until they got upstairs, he knew he was in for a great show based on how turned on his girlfriends both were from whatever foreplay they had been engaging in while waiting for him to finish practice.

"Fuck!" Puck hit the steering wheel as he parked in the Lopez's driveway. "I need to go and pick my Mom and sister up, your Mom invited them for dinner tonight and my Mom's car is in the shop."

"Have fun," Santana teased Puck as she jumped out of the truck. "I know we will."

Quinn turned to Puck, crashing their lips together in a zealous kiss, her tongue pushing past his lips to tangle with his own in a frantic dance.

"We'll save round two for you," Quinn promised as she broke the kiss, going to slide out of the truck before she looked over at Santana who's eyes were almost black. "Or maybe round three."

Puck watched the two girls disappear into the house, their hands clasped together tightly and he felt the hardness in his pants growing even tighter as he thought about what they would be doing to each other in just a few minutes. Groaning, Puck leant his forehead on the steering wheel as he tried to focus his brain elsewhere so that he could drive.

As soon as Santana and Quinn were through the door, Santana's hands went to Quinn's ass, pulling their bodies together as she attacked Quinn's neck with slow, wet kisses.

"Girls? Is that you?" Maribel's voice sounded through the house and Santana dropped her head to rest on Quinn's shoulder, her breathing heavy.

"It's us," Quinn called back in a slightly shaky voice. "Puck has gone home to get his Mom and Hannah."

Quinn stepped back slightly and Santana pouted before letting go of her girlfriend, following the blonde through to where both her parents sat, both of them reading a book.

"How was practice?" Maribel asked and Santana scoffed, taking Quinn's hand in her own again.

"Coach wouldn't even acknowledge us or talk to us," Santana told her parents. "So we just left after like 20 minutes."

"I don't understand why you don't just quit," Carlos asked the two girls, shaking his head lightly.

"Because then Coach wins," Santana explained. "She doesn't want to kick either of us off the team, we're the best she has, she wants us to quit and then it goes back on us, not on her."

Carlos nodded, he still thought the girls should quit and be rid of their horrible Coach, but Santana had good reasoning, and he knew how stubborn his daughter could be.

"We're just going to go upstairs and change for dinner, lay down a bit, this week has been exhausting," Santana told her parents, watching them nod before she led Quinn out of the room and wordlessly upstairs to their bedroom.

Once they were in the bedroom Santana closed the door and then pushed Quinn up against the hard surface, her lips hovering over the blonde's teasingly.

"Don't tease," Quinn begged and Santana's eyes darkened. In a few seconds Santana had Quinn's underwear pooled on the floor, leaving the blonder naked under her cheerleading skirt.

Quinn gasped as Santana ran her fingers through Quinn's wetness before plunging two fingers inside of her, setting a fast pace instantly.

"Is this better, Kitten?"

"Yes, yes, oh god, San," Quinn's moans were low and Santana felt the heat pool in her stomach at the sounds her girlfriend was making.

Santana moved so that she was able to use her leg to work her fingers into Quinn deeper as she quickened the pace, making sure her palm pressed against Quinn's clit with every stroke, bringing Quinn to the edge within minutes.

"Oh, fuck," Quinn panted, her hips frantically meeting Santana's every stroke as she worked her way to up to her peak. "San, god, please!"

"Come on, baby" Santana urged. "I want to hear your pretty lips screaming my name."

With those words Quinn came undone, her body arching away from the door as her muscles contracted around Santana's fingers until she couldn't move them inside Quinn anymore and her voice was hoarse as she cried out Santana's name, making the brunette smirk.

As Quinn's body collapsed back against the door, Santana removed her fingers slowly, making Quinn whine at the loss of contact, but Santana wasn't done with her girlfriend yet. Before Quinn could regain the ability to think, Santana took her hand and gently tugged her over to the bed, pushing the blonde lightly making her fall backwards onto the bed, right where Santana wanted her.

Santana knelt down on the floor at the end of the bed, scooping her arms under Quinn's thighs and pulling her down to the very edge of the bed.

"It's my turn," Quinn protested, sitting up on the bed, but as Santana ducked her head and took a long, slow lick right up Quinn's core, the blonde fell back to the bed, her body still sensitive from her last orgasm. "Oh fuck, San!"

Santana's long, slow movements enabled Quinn to prop herself back up on her elbows after a few minutes, and as Santana looked up at her girlfriend, she moaned against Quinn.

This had been Santana's fantasy for as long as she could remember, her mouth on Quinn, while the blonde was in her cheerleading outfit. Santana had thought about this countless times over the past few years, often distracting herself at practices, games and during the school day as she imagined how Quinn would look, how she would sound, how she would taste, and Santana was pleased to find the experience was far better than any fantasy she had ever conjured up.

Quinn struggled to stay up on her elbows as Santana started to focus her attentions on Quinn's clit, alternating between soft licking and eager sucking making Quinn's hips buck up harder, always wanting more of what Santana was offering.

"So close," Quinn panted, her hands fisting in the blankets under her as Santana added two fingers to the mix, expertly curling them on every in stroke as she took Quinn's clit into her mouth, working the sensitive bud with her lips and tongue until Quinn's entire body stiffened, her mouth opening but not a single sound coming out as her hips stayed suspended in the air for several seconds. As Quinn's body collapsed back to the bed, her entire body began to tremble, her loud breathing filling the room as she fought to catch her breath.

Santana slowed her fingers down, flattening her tongue against Quinn's clit and licking slowly, letting the blonde ride out the last tremors of her orgasm until Quinn was completely spent.

Quinn watched as Santana stood up, stretching lightly before climbing onto the bed to straddle Quinn's waist, bending forward to place a soft kiss upon Quinn's lips. As Santana went to pull away Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, pulling their mouths back together in a kiss that quickly became heated.

"I love kissing you after you've done that," Quinn admitted bashfully as they broke for air.

"You're so sexy," Santana replied, her voice soft. "Even if you do blush every time you say something dirty."

"Not all of us can be Santana Lopez," Quinn teased and Santana smirked down at her.

"You love me."

"I do," Quinn said softly. "I love you so much."

Santana reconnected their lips in a slow kiss before she pulled back and moved off Quinn to move up the bed, laying down against the pillows and waiting for Quinn to join her, but Quinn didn't cuddle into Santana's side like the brunette expected. Instead Quinn pushed Santana's thighs apart, settling down in the space between them.

"Q, you don't have to do anything," Santana reminded her girlfriend, and Quinn shook her head.

"I know I don't ever have to do anything," Quinn replied, placing a soft kiss on the side of Santana's knee, enjoying the way it made the Latina girl shiver. "But I always want to do this."

Quinn placed another kiss on Santana's leg, only a tiny space away from the first kiss, and she followed this pattern up Santana's entire leg, noticing the brunette's breath hitch when Quinn reached the very top. Santana let out her shaky breath in an annoyed huff as Quinn instead moved her lips to give her other leg the same treatment, making Santana's muscles twitch and quiver under the light touches.

"Quinn," Santana begged when Quinn reached the top again. "Please!"

Determined to give her girlfriend as much pleasure as she had just received, Quinn sat up, beckoning for Santana to do the same, and when the brunette complied, Quinn made quick work of removing the other girl's top and bra, tossing them to the floor as she helped Santana to lie back down again, her hand cupping one of Santana's breasts as she again used her lips to kiss every inch of skin on first one breast, and then the other, except for the spot that Santana wanted her to touch most.

Unable to resist anymore, Quinn sucked one of Santana's hardened nipples into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it as Santana let out a long moan, her hands coming down to try and tug Quinn's top off.

Ignoring that, Quinn switched her attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment, but this time when she released it with a soft pop, she used her teeth to graze the sensitive nub, making Santana curse loudly.

"Fuck, oh shit, Quinn! Fuck!"

Quinn pulled back, Santana's words making her want to move this along so she could hear more of the delicious moans and curses coming from her girlfriend. Quinn sat up, pulling her cheerleading top over her head and throwing it to the side, quickly followed by her bra and skirt, as well as Santana's skirt and underwear, leaving both girls naked.

Quinn settled back between Santana's thighs, noticing the glistening skin.

"I'm so wet, baby," Santana told Quinn unnecessarily.

"All for me?" Quinn asked, swiping a finger through Santana's folds and bringing it to her mouth and sucking the digit clean.

"All for you," Santana promised, her hips arching up desperate for Quinn's touch, which she didn't have to wait long for.

Santana was always amazed when Quinn went down on her, it didn't ever seem to Santana that this would be something Quinn would enjoy, but the blonde had confessed how much she loved it, and Santana could completely agree that her girlfriend had a talented tongue.

Santana had closed her eyes the second Quinn's mouth had hungrily landed on her, working her over quickly, never staying in the same spot for more than a few seconds before she focused her attentions with another part of Santana's core. But as Quinn started to slowly circle Santana's clit with her tongue, Santana opened her eyes, feeling herself be swept away as she was met with only the sight of sparkling dark green eyes belonging to Quinn, peering up at her full of love and lust.

As Santana cried out Quinn's name, fumbling blindly for Quinn's hand to grasp, waves of pleasure swept over her, filling her every sense, but all she could see was Quinn's eyes, drinking in every single one of Santana's movements as she thrashed about and finally collapsed in a quivering heap.

Quinn slowly pulled back, reluctant to stop her ministrations, but wanting to kiss Santana so badly it almost was painful.

But as Quinn lowered her body onto Santana's to attach their lips, their cores pressed together, and Santana cried out, still sensitive from her orgasm only seconds earlier.

"More?" Quinn asked her girlfriend, brushing their bodies together again, making Santana moan loudly.

"More," Santana begged, but she wrapped her legs around Quinn's, flipping their bodies so that she was on top. "I want more of you."

Quinn's eyes rolled back as Santana started to move against her, their wetness allowing their bodies to slip together pleasurably as Santana's pace quickened.

"You feel so good," Santana panted in Quinn's ear, rocking their hips together, the pace becoming frenzied as Quinn's hips rose up to meet every movement of Santana's.

"Faster," Quinn begged. "Oh god!"

Santana didn't know if she could go faster, but she also knew she would do anything Quinn asked of her in that moment of time. The room filled with the sounds of panting, groans and soft grunts as the two girls rocked together, their bodies covered in a layer of glistening sweat as they worked to their peaks. Quinn's arms were tight around Santana's waist, pulling the brunette as close to her as physically possible.

"Quinn, baby, oh fuck," Santana groaned as she felt the familiar coiling in her stomach, hoping Quinn was as close as she was. "Are you gonna come for me, Kitten?"

"Don't stop," Quinn begged. "Baby, I'm so close, right there, ohh!"

Quinn felt her orgasm hit her at the exact second that Santana's body stilled on top of her for a split second, their movements becoming more and more disjointed as they rode out their orgasms together in a mixture of curses and moans until they crumpled to the bed together, unable to move their limbs.

Santana moved her head a few inches to place a soft kiss on Quinn's temple, hoping she wasn't squashing the blonde because she was really incapable of moving even an inch at that second.

"I love you," Quinn mumbled from under Santana, her arms squeezing Santana's waist in a feeble effort.

"Love you too," Santana whispered back.

It was a long few minutes before the two girls could move and finally they stood from the bed, stretching their weary bodies before softly smiling at each other.

"I need a shower," Quinn told Santana. "Gonna join me?"

Santana nodded, but then turned to look around the room where piles of their discarded clothing lay. "Go turn the shower on while I collect our clothes, okay?"

Quinn nodded, stepping forward to kiss Santana softly on the lips before she headed to the bathroom, eager to feel the hot water raining down on her aching muscles.

Santana quickly collected their clothing, dumping them in the hamper before joining Quinn in the bathroom.

And even though their muscles burned and their bodies begged for a rest, neither of them could wait until after dinner when Puck would join them for round three.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay, I got writers block, and then real life got in the way etc. But I'm back on board now, so hopefully back to updating every weekend, though reviews will make me more determined to do that *hinty hint*

Anyways, read, enjoy, there's some Puck/Santana, Puck/Quinn, Santana/Quinn and some Puck/Santana/Quinn interactions/sweetness in here, so something for everyone!

_Chapter Ten: __**12 Weeks**_

By the time Puck arrived, Quinn and Santana were curled up together on their bed, fast asleep, hair still wet from their shower. Puck stood in the doorway for a few seconds, just taking in the sight before him, the two girls were curled around each other so much that it was almost impossible to tell which limbs belonged to which girl, if not for the stark contrast in their skin tones.

Quietly, Puck headed over to the bed, sliding in behind Santana and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Go away," Santana grumbled, shrugging her shoulder to try and push Puck away, but he only tightened his grip on the brunette.

"Be nice, Princess," Puck spoke quietly, waiting for Santana to register his voice.

"Be nice and don't wake me up," Santana bit back, making Puck smile at the hostility in her voice.

"You're gonna wake Quinn if you talk in her ear like that," Puck warned, but Quinn was already groaning lightly as she stretched against Santana's hold.

"You're gonna wake Quinn," Santana argued, refusing to open her eyes though she did snuggle back into Puck's embrace.

"I'm awake," Quinn mumbled, blinking her green eyes to clear the sleep. "San, be nice."

"Yeah, San," Puck teased. "Be nice."

Santana poked her tongue out, still refusing to open her eyes, she hated waking up from naps even more than she hated waking up first thing in the morning.

"You took ages," Quinn said to Puck, untangling herself lightly from Santana's embrace to lean over and kiss her boyfriend.

"Mmmm," Puck agreed against Quinn's lips, speaking only when she had pulled back from him. "Mom wasn't even home when I got there, she got held up talking to someone at the supermarket or something."

"Not that we had time to miss you," Santana replied cheekily. "We were way too busy with each other."

Puck pouted adorably at Quinn, waiting for the blonde to disregard the brunette's words like she always did.

"You missed me, right?"

"Always," Quinn replied. "Santana's just being a bitch because you woke her from her post-sex nap, you know how she is."

"Your fault for wearing me out," Santana shot back, making Quinn blush. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Kids! Dinner!" Maribel's voice carried up the stairs, interrupting the teenagers.

"You two can tell me more about that right after dinner," Puck grinned. "I can't wait to hear all about your afternoon."

"You should have been next door, I'm sure the neighbours heard at least some of Quinn's screams," Santana smirked as Quinn blushed even further.

"Santana!" She cried out.

"That's probably exactly what they heard, Kitten," Santana laughed, moving out of the way as Quinn tried to jab her in the side.

"Dinner!" Maribel's voice called again, and Santana got up off the bed, holding her hands out to Quinn.

"You can't be mad at me, Kitten," Santana smiled. "You love me."

"You're lucky I do," Quinn shook her head as Santana pulled her up from the bed.

Puck followed the two girls downstairs, stopping Santana at the bottom of the staircase to kiss her lightly.

"Sorry for waking you up, I'll make it up to you later," he promised with a wink.

Friday night had become pizza night and the two families ate their meal casually, they had become close over the past few weeks and everyone got along great, like one big family.

Quinn sat down with her pizza on the living room floor, her legs stretched out in front of her and she smiled as Santana sat down next to her outstretched legs, stretching her own over Quinn's legs and leaving them bent at the knees slightly.

Ruth and Maribel sat on the sofa closest to Quinn and Santana, while Hannah and Carlos sat together on the other sofa, with Hannah talking to Carlos about her soccer game in the morning.

"I love that Hannah finally has a father-figure in her life," Puck commented as he sat down on the other side of Quinn, watching his younger sister talking so excitedly with Carlos.

"It's cool that our families get along so well," Santana agreed, looking over at their Moms who were laughing to themselves about something nobody else had heard.

"Just a pity my family are..." Quinn started quietly and Santana reached out to take Quinn's hand.

"Hey!" Santana said loudly as she shook her head. "No, way Kitten, this is your family now, you've got no responsibility to those assholes."

"Language, Santana!" Maribel warned her daughter.

"Sorry, Mami," Santana apologised before turning her attention back to Quinn. "This is all the family you need, right here. Everyone in this room is crazy about you, and I know you're pretty keen on at least most of us."

"Sorry, can I blame the hormones?" Quinn said with a small smile and Santana smiled back at her.

"What time are the ultrasounds tomorrow?" Puck asked, eager to get away from the topic of Quinn's family, just the thought of Russell Fabray hitting his girlfriends a few weeks ago still made his blood boil.

"At ten," Quinn reminded him, as she took out her cell phone and quickly sent a text to Puck.

_San and I want to invite your Mom and Hannah to come. M&amp;D Lopez are coming._

Quinn hadn't wanted to say it out loud and risk someone hearing it, but her and Santana had talked about it as they lay cuddled up before falling asleep earlier and they agreed they wanted Santana's parents there again, as well as Puck's family.

Puck nodded as he read the txt, smiling as he called out to his Mom to get her attention.

"Hey Mom? Do you and Hannah want to come to the ultrasounds tomorrow? Meet your grandbabies for the first time?" Puck asked, his smile growing as he saw his Mom's eyes fill with tears as she nodded excitedly. "What do you say, Aunty Hannah?"

"Do they look like babies?" Hannah wanted to know and Noah shrugged.

"They didn't last time, but it's still pretty awesome."

"Wow," Hannah's amazed gasp filled the room with laughter as Quinn and Santana's obstetrician, Dr Fields held the ultrasound wand over Quinn's stomach, the sound of the heartbeat steadily filling the room as relatively baby-looking image came up on the screen. "Is that my niece or nephew?"

"It's too early to tell, I'm afraid," Dr Fields told the excited little girl. "So Quinn you're about 12 weeks along now, am I right?"

"That's right," Quinn replied, tearing her eyes away from the screen to look up at Puck who was gripping her hand tightly. She could see Puck's eyes glistening with happy tears and she struggled to choke back her own. Quinn turned to look at Santana who was gripping her other hand just as tightly and Quinn was a little shocked to see the Latina with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Everything looks great here, Quinn," Dr Fields said as she moved the wand around Quinn's stomach. "What a lucky baby to have such a big family here to see him or her."

"Quinn and Santana's babies are gonna be the luckiest babies in the world," Hannah told the doctor. "They'll each have an Aunty, two Grandmas, a Grandpa, a Daddy and two Mommies!"

"That's very lucky," Dr Fields agreed, smiling at the beaming little girl.

Quinn kept her eyes locked with Santana's, they had never talked about what the babies would call the other girl, but Hannah's words had never been more true, their babies would be so lucky to have a Daddy and two Mommies to love them.

After the ultrasound the group split up, and Puck drove the girls to a nearby diner for lunch, Santana had been going on about cheeseburgers all morning and Quinn was craving anything that had bacon.

While they waited for their meals to arrive, Puck took out the photographs from the scans, a smile on his face as he looked between the two pictures.

"I wonder who they are going to look like," Quinn questioned. "Maybe they'll look kind of similar."

"Wouldn't it be freaky if they looked like twins or something," Santana laughed. "That would probably confuse people."

"I bet they will each look like their Mommies," Puck challenged. "Blonde and green eyes for your baby, Quinn and black hair and brown eyes just like you San."

"If we're having a little boy I bet he has your mohawk," Quinn smiled. "But San I think your baby will look just like Puck, with your attitude."

"My attitude?" Santana faked a gasp. "I swear our baby better not have a mohawk, Puckerman."

"I hope they both have mohawks, that would be awesome!" Puck grinned, looking back at the photos, trying to imagine his two babies, what they would look like, who they would act like, it blew his mind a little bit.

The next week at school Sue was in the worst mood anyone had ever seen her in, she barked orders at students in the hallways and tormented the Glee club more than ever. Santana and Quinn were still ignored at Cheerios practice every day, but they kept turning up, not wanting their coach to win, though they knew it was only a matter of time before she finally kicked them off the squad.

That day came on Thursday afternoon, just as Quinn and Santana were heading to their last class. Sue came down the hallway towards them, stopping right in front of the pair.

"You're off the Cheerios, I can't have pregnant girls on my squad. You're both a disgrace," Sue's voice was eerily calm as she spoke, looking between the two teenagers, her eyes narrowed for a second before she stepped around them and carried on down the hallway.

Santana and Quinn stood glued to where they stood as everyone else moved around them, talking and laughing, while the two girls felt like everything they had ever worked towards was falling down around them.

Though they knew it was coming, it didn't make the news hurt any less. They had dedicated their whole high school lives to the Cheerios, daily practices, weekends, competitions, fundraisers, everything that they had to do, they had done 100% and now it was all gone, none of it mattered.

Puck noticed his girlfriends sitting in the bleachers as soon as football practice began, and the minute he could, he headed over to them. He had grown used to seeing them sit there after they got bored of being ignored by Sue, but it didn't seem like they had gone to practice at all today.

"Sue finally kicked us off the squad," Santana informed Puck as he opened his mouth to ask what was going on.

"Babe, I'm sorry," Puck said sincerely to Santana before turning to Quinn. "I hope she wasn't a bitch about it."

"She was weirdly calm," Quinn admitted. "Which was probably worse than yelling-Sue."

Puck shuddered at the thought of yelling-Sue, but he knew that calm-Sue would have been just as scary, if not more, since it wasn't the way Sue usually acted.

"Go and finish your practice before you get in trouble," Quinn told Puck and he nodded, looking over at his Coach who was looking rather mad at him leaving the field.

"I love you both," Puck smiled as he started to jog away, turning to shoot a smile in their direction as he neared his team.

"He's kinda sweet sometimes," Santana teased, bumping her shoulder into Quinn's.

"Kinda sometimes," Quinn giggled back, leaning against Santana. "Just like you."

"I'm a bad-ass," Santana argued and Quinn brought Santana's hand around to rest on her stomach, moving her own hand so she was mirroring the actions on Santana's stomach.

Quinn looked at Santana, seeing the soft smile that crossed her face as she looked down first at Quinn's hand and then over at her own hand on Quinn's stomach.

"A bad-ass wouldn't get all emotional at something like this," Quinn teased with a giggle and Santana's eyes darted up to connect with Quinn's.

"So I'm a pregnant bad-ass, I have emotional issues kinda sometimes," Santana retorted, unable to wipe the proud smile off her face.

"Kinda sometimes," Quinn giggled once more.

Quinn was spending her free period in the home economics room, making cupcakes for the bake sale to raise money for the bus to take them to sectionals. Neither Puck nor Santana had a free period at the same time as her, so she had been surprised when Puck text her to ask where she was.

"I didn't even know we had a home ec room," he smiled as he entered the room where Quinn was alone, letting the door close softly behind him. "And I didn't know you could bake."

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Quinn asked as she continued to put the liners in the cupcake trays. It was suddenly a little bit strange to be alone with Puck, she spent a lot of time alone with Santana, since they lived together and shared a bed every night, but majority of the time she was with Puck, Santana was there. It wasn't a bad type of strange, but Quinn certainly felt her nerves kicking in knowing that she had no Santana to share their boyfriend's affections with.

"Teacher was sick, no sub so here I am with a bonus free period," Puck explained as he crossed the room to stand next to Quinn, one hand resting on the counter, and one hand resting on his hip as he smirked at Quinn. "What's all this?"

"Ingredients for cupcakes," Quinn told him, glancing to the side to see Puck watching her intently, and she felt her breathing quicken at his close proximity to her. "My own secret recipe."

Puck reached out and grabbed Quinn's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Can I help you bake?" Puck's voice had taken on the tone of voice that Quinn noticed he only ever used with her, it was softer than normal, and different to the teasing tone he often took with Santana. It was sincere and loving, and it made Quinn's stomach erupt into butterflies as she looked up at him through her long eyelashes.

"Do you know how to bake?" Quinn asked with a shaky voice, turning to look back at her ingredients as she tried to steady her breathing. This was why she had slept with Puck that first time, being around him turned her brain into mush, the way he looked at her, his voice, the way his simple touches drove her crazy. The same thing happened when Santana was there too, but Quinn knew that when her girlfriend was around, Puck's attention was focused on the two of them, equally, and she just wasn't used to having all of his attention on her.

"Well no," Puck confessed. "But I have strong muscles so I'm sure I can mix a little bit of flour and sugar together for you."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at him and Puck's hands moved to the button of his shirt, undoing the top one.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, her voice low as she felt her entire mouth go dry as she watched Puck's chest slowly come into view.

"You didn't look like you believed I had muscles, so I was just going to show them to you," Puck smirked, undoing another button, watching as Quinn's green eyes followed the exposed skin closely. "Like what you see?"

Quinn tore her eyes away from her boyfriend's chest, looking up at him for a second before she turned back to the counter, trying to pretend like Puck wasn't sending her body into overdrive with his flirting.

"I see that almost every day," Quinn reminded him. "Impressive the first few times, but now..."

With Quinn's words Puck snatched her hand back up, bring it down low to duck under the material of his shirt until it settled on his defined stomach, the muscles moving under the touch of her soft hand.

"Still impressive," Puck countered, watching as Quinn's eyes darkened before a smile spread across her face.

"You are such an egghead," Quinn's voice was raspy as she smiled up at Puck.

"I'm not," Puck protested lightly, letting their hands drop from under his shirt.

Quinn's eyes darted down to look at Puck's lips, they were standing close enough that she could have easily leant forward and kissed him, but she was afraid if she started to kiss him, she wouldn't be able to stop herself, and she knew Puck had no self control, and they were still at school.

Puck thought for sure Quinn was going to kiss him, but instead Quinn turned her head back towards her piles of ingredients and bowls, smirking as she quickly snatched up an egg and cracked it onto Puck's head.

Gasping, Puck looked up at the blonde who was biting down on her bottom lip while trying to hold in her giggles. He thought for a split second about kissing her, wanting to draw that bottom lip into his mouth and sink his own teeth gently into it, but instead he decided to enact his revenge first, and then ravish his girlfriend.

Puck reached into the bag of flour, taking a small amount in his hand and flicking it at the giggling Quinn who gasped in surprise before letting out a laugh as she tossed cocoa powder onto his shirt.

In this moment Puck realised how happy his girlfriend finally was. The girl who had ruled the hallways was gone, as was the girl who had feared crossing paths with the Cheerios coach in case she was kicked off the team. This was the girl he was seeing every day, the one who could laugh and smile, tease and have fun with the freedom that her new life had given her.

Puck used two hands to scoop up the mixture from one of the bowls, opening his hands and letting the dry ingredients fall all over Quinn who turned to lessen the impact.

"That was perfectly measured!" Quinn cried out, not even caring the slightest, as she enjoyed the silly moment with her boyfriend, just like any other teenager.

Within minutes both Quinn and Puck were covered in flour, sugar, baking soda, cocoa powder and every other ingredient they could get their hands on to throw at the other.

Both were breathless as Puck stepped forward and pushed some of Quinn's messy blonde hair away from her face, watching as she nervously looked down at the way their bodies were pressed tightly together. Puck took those few seconds to take in the blonde's beauty, her dark eyelashes fluttering closed, her teeth sinking into her full lip again, her sparkling eyes darting back up to meet with his, the pure happiness and love that shone through the green made Puck's heart swell.

He dipped his head, brushing their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss, tasting the cocoa and sugar on her lips. Puck waited a few seconds, wondering if Quinn would push him away or let him continue, and when she made no move, her pressed their lips together again.

Quinn let out a soft sigh as she kissed Puck back, feeling her legs start to shake as Puck's tongue swept across her bottom lip, asking for her permission to deepen the kiss. Quinn let her lips part ever so slightly and she felt Puck's tongue wasting no time parting them further to explore her mouth.

As their tongues twisted together, Puck lifted Quinn effortlessly onto the counter, stepping forward to stand between her legs, his fingers gripping into her hips as he broke their kiss and moved his lips down to her neck.

Quinn moaned softly as Puck's mouth kissed and licked it's way down her neck, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly to her skin, her fingers curling into his hair and tugging as he bit down harshly on her collarbone, sucking the soft skin into his mouth until Quinn cried out.

"What the hell?" Neither of them had heard the door open, and Finn stood there with a smirk upon his face.

"We're baking," Quinn said innocently, looking around the room at the mess they had created.

"I can see that," Finn agreed. "I'm no expert, but I think the ingredients are meant to be in the bowls."

"That would probably help," Puck agreed. "You really should take some baking lessons, Fabray."

Finn stayed for a few more minutes, talking to Puck about something to do with football while Quinn started to clean up the mess. Once the taller boy left, Puck moved back to Quinn, helping her to clean up the rest of room, the pair working in silence but exchanging smiles and happy glances every few minutes.

Before long, the room was clean and Quinn and Puck had managed to tidy themselves up a little as well, most of the dry ingredients brushed off their clothes and Quinn helped Puck to wash the egg out of his hair.

The bell sounded just as they finished and Puck took Quinn's hand to walk her to her next class.

"You look really beautiful today," Puck said quietly as they walked down the busy hallway. "I thought I'd miss the uniform, but you look amazing."

Quinn blushed at the compliment. She knew that she didn't wear clothes that were as sexy as Santana's, that wasn't her style, but she loved knowing that Puck thought she looked good in what she was comfortable wearing.

When they got to Quinn's class Puck reluctantly let go of her hand, shooting her a smile as he watched her enter the class and sit down at a desk next to Santana before he carried on to his own class further down the hallway.

"Nice hickey, Kitten," Santana teased as Quinn slid into her seat, smirking as Quinn's fingers immediately found the mark, which was still stinging slightly.

"Me and Puck were baking cupcakes," Quinn smiled, thinking back to the make-out session that had occurred instead.

"Did you put your neck on the hot stove then?" Santana smirked, watching the blush rise up on her girlfriend's cheeks as the blonde realised she wasn't fooling Santana. "And is that flour in your hair?"

"Baking with Puck is... interesting," Quinn supplied, knowing that Santana was going to want details later, which Quinn would be only too willing to share, or show to her girlfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is the one I have been struggling with, I had two ways I was thinking of taking it, and I'm still not 100% sure I picked the right way, but I had to make a choice before I could continue. I know it might not be to everyone's liking, but it went with my storyline so I wrote it. After this chapter I only have 1 more pre-written chapter, since this one kinda screwed me over a dozen times before I was happy enough to continue the story, so I must get back into writing!**

**Reviews make me write faster, just FYI ;)**

_Chapter Eleven: __**13 Weeks**_

It had been a week since Sue had kicked Santana and Quinn off the Cheerios and the two girls were feeling a little bit lost without their uniforms, daily practices and routines to learn.

On Friday morning Quinn picked out a pretty white dress to wear and slipped into it, realising she couldn't do the zip up. She held the material to her front and crossed the room to the bathroom where Santana was doing her hair.

"San can you zip me up?" Quinn asked, turning around so Santana could reach the zip.

Santana finished fixing her hair and turned to Quinn, her eyes feasting on the pale skin of the blonde's back that was exposed to her.

"White dress and a white bra, Q?" Santana teased, running a finger slowly down Quinn's spine, making the girl shiver. "After what we just did in the shower I don't think you should be wearing such a pure colour."

Quinn felt her cheeks heat up at Santana's reference to their shower quickie and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth to suppress the moan as Santana's hand dipped down her dress to grab her ass lightly.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Lopez," Quinn warned as Santana's hand toyed with the waistband of her underwear.

"To be continued later then," Santana promised, removing her hand and starting to zip up Quinn's dress. She moved the zip a few inches but then it wouldn't go up any further. "Uh, Kitten, I think you officially have a baby bump, this zip won't do up."

Quinn's hands flew down to rest on the tiny bump of her stomach. She missed her Cheerio's uniform that had hid her baby bump, now she was starting to notice that she had a obvious bump that held her growing baby.

"Kind of ironic that a virginal white dress won't do up because I'm knocked up," Quinn smiled, slipping the material off her shoulders and letting the dress pool on the ground. "We might need to go shopping this weekend."

Santana was relieved that Quinn wasn't upset about her dress doing up, she herself had freaked out a few mornings earlier when her favourite pair of jeans wouldn't do up, and she was glad that Quinn didn't have the same freak out otherwise they would have been late to school.

Finishing up in the bathroom, Santana picked up Quinn's dress where she had left it on the bathroom floor and went back into the bedroom to find some shoes to wear, seeing that Quinn had selected another dress to wear instead.

Just as Santana sat down on the bed to pull on her shoes, Puck entered the room, heading first to Quinn to give her a good morning kiss and then over to Santana, waiting for her to stand before kissing her as well.

"Running a bit late this morning, ladies," Puck commented, usually the girls met him at the front door when he arrived, but today Maribel told him the girls were still getting ready upstairs.

"Yeah well your girlfriend wanted a little shower sex this morning so now we're a little behind schedule," Santana smirked and Puck wrapped an arm around her waist to draw her in close.

"Yeah and which girlfriend was that? Because I can imagine both my girlfriends being up for that, not just one of them," Puck teased, knowing Santana was trying to blame Quinn.

"I wasn't the one who jumped into the shower when her girlfriend was already in there, that's for sure," Quinn supplied.

"Well," Santana started, thinking for a second before coming up with no way she could pin this on Quinn. "We're going to be late if we don't leave now."

Puck headed downstairs, followed by Quinn then Santana, the three calling out their goodbyes to Maribel and Carlos before climbing into Puck's truck and heading to school.

In Glee, Santana and Quinn were both shocked when Puck announced he had a song to sing for them, he gestured for the two girls to move to the two seats at the front of the room.

"So our assignment this week has been to sing a ballad, they're all about expressing feelings and crap, and well, I think this song is pretty appropriate to us right now," Puck explained nervously before he nodded at Mr Shue who hit play on the stereo, the sound of music filling the room.

"You're having my baby, what a lovely way of saying how much you love me," Puck sung the first line of the song, smiling at Quinn, winking at her as she blushed.

"You're having my baby, what a lovely way of saying what you're thinking of me," as Puck sung the second line he switched his attention to Santana, seeing she was trying to hide the smile that tried to cross her face.

"I can see it, your face is glowing. I can see it in your eyes, I'm happy you know it," Puck came to stand in front of the two girls, smiling as he sung. "That you're having my baby, you're the women I love and I love what it's doing to ya. You're having my baby, you're a women in love and I love what's going through ya."

As Puck continued to sing the song, Quinn shot a look at Santana, biting down on her bottom lip as she saw the love and adoration in her girlfriend's eyes, and as she looked back to Puck she could see the same look reflected in his eyes as he kept eye contact with both of the girls.

"The need inside you, I see it showing. Whoa, the seed inside you, baby, do you feel it growing, are you happy you know it," Santana finally let the soft smile cross her face, she couldn't hold back her happiness anymore, even if her boyfriend was possibly the cheesiest person she knew in that second, she loved the sincerity in his voice and the love in his eyes as he sung.

For the rest of the song, Puck kept his gaze evenly between the two girls, and every time he sung to Santana, Quinn peeked a look at her girlfriend, loving the look that crossed Santana's face the second Puck's eyes landed on her, and she knew it was the same look she wore when Puck sung to her as well.

When the song ended, everyone clapped loudly, but Puck only paid attention to Quinn and Santana. Both of the girls stood, and Quinn quickly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, blinking back her happy tears as she kissed him on the cheek and whispered a soft "I love you" in his ear.

Once Quinn had released Puck, he turned to Santana, seeing the brunette was already standing and trying unsuccessfully to hide her impressed smile.

"That was cheesy, Puckerman," she told her boyfriend, her smile only growing as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You loved it anyways," Puck countered, taking a step forward until their bodies were almost touching. He knew that Santana was less comfortable with PDA than Quinn was, so he was quite surprised when Santana closed the gap between them, her arms wrapping around his neck as she stood on tip-toes to whisper in his ear.

"I love you," Santana murmured before pulling back slightly to lock eyes with Puck once more. "Single most cheesiest thing I have ever seen though."

Puck could tell from the way her dark eyes sparkled how much she had enjoyed his song, as cheesy as it may have been.

The bell sounded, but Santana still didn't step away from Puck, enjoying the quiet moments they were sharing.

"Come on lovebirds, we have class to get to," Quinn said gently, wrapping her arm around Santana's waist and squeezing her hip gently, sensing that the brunette didn't really want to tear herself away from their boyfriend. "You can cuddle him at home."

The rest of the day passed as normal, text messages were exchanged by the three, and they sat together in the classes they shared, but in the period after lunch, which was a class Santana and Quinn shared, Quinn got called to the principal's office.

Santana looked rather worried about this, her girlfriend never did anything to warrant getting in trouble, but Quinn brushed her off, squeezing her hand gently before leaving the room.

Quinn entered Principal Figgins' office, pulling the door shut behind her, but as she looked up into the room she froze. There sat her parents, both with fake smiles plastered on as they turned to look at her.

"Quinnie," Russell cooed in a way that made Quinn want to throw up. "We've been worried sick about you, sweetheart."

"Your parents were just telling me about how you have run away from home, Miss Fabray," Principal Figgins told the blonde. "I'll leave you to talk with them."

"I'm not staying in here with him," Quinn managed to get out, but Principal Figgins moved her aside and shut the door behind him.

"Now Quinnie, we just want you to come home, sweetheart," Russell's voice was eerily calm and that frightened Quinn more than his anger ever could have. "You can't live with the Lopez family forever, we're your parents."

Russell jumped to his feet, stalking across the room in only a few steps and before Quinn could comprehend what was happening he had her pinned to the door, one arm pressed tight up against her throat and the other resting threateningly on her tiny bump.

"You'll leave the Lopez's, come home with us and forget about the kid," Russell told her viciously. "I'm not having my tramp of a daughter ruining this family's reputation, this will be easy enough to get rid of."

As Russell spoke he pressed his hand against Quinn's stomach harshly, making her wince in pain.

"And you, well you'll soon remember not to do anything that will make me look bad again, Quinnie," Russell's hard, dark eyes locked with Quinn's as he spoke in a low, threatening voice. "Let's go."

Russell wrapped his large fingers around Quinn's wrist, tugging her away from the door so hard that she almost fell over as she struggled to catch her breath again.

"I won't come with you," Quinn gasped. "And I won't let you hurt my baby."

"We can do this two ways," Russell explained angrily. "Either you come willing, or I will drag you out of here like a spoilt brat. And you either get rid of it, or I will help you out with that as well, just ask your Mother about that one."

Quinn felt her blood run cold at what her Father was suggesting. She knew the man was evil, after all she had been on the receiving end of his anger for most of her life, but what he was suggesting shocked Quinn.

"Quinnie, honey," Judy's timid voice came from behind Quinn, but the blonde couldn't turn around, she was sure Russell would attack if she put her back to him. "Come home, and we'll fix this mess, okay?"

Making a quick break for it, Quinn jerked open the door.

"Call Mr Shue. Now!" She begged, watching as the secretary scrambled to page the teacher over the speaker system.

"I'm warning you, Quinnie," Russell's voice was low again, almost an angry whisper as he stepped forward to try and grab Quinn's wrist, but the blonde managed to move out of the way, stepping out into the reception area.

Russell went back into the office for a second, emerging with his hand tightly around Judy's wrist as he pulled her from the room, pausing in the door to look at his daughter once more.

"You'll regret this," Russell warned. "Remember, this is all your fault."

Will arrived within minutes and he felt incredibly worried when he was met by a sobbing Quinn, standing alone in the middle of the reception area.

"What's going on here?"

"Mr and Mrs Fabray came here to talk to Quinn, they were worried since she ran away from home," Principal Figgins supplied and Will quickly rushed over to Quinn.

"He was here?" Will asked unnecessarily. "Did he hurt you?"

Quinn looked up at her teacher and Will could instantly see the red on Quinn's throat where Russell had pushed his arm against her, the skin was already bruising from the pressure he had used.

"He wants me to get rid of the baby," Quinn sobbed. "He said if I don't get rid of it, he will do it for me."

"Shhh," Will comforted, drawing Quinn into his arms as he turned his head to the receptionist. "Can you call Miss Pillsbury please?"

Will had suggested to Quinn that she might like to talk to Miss Pillsbury, and the blonde had been in to see the guidance counsellor a few times over the past few weeks, just to have someone uninvolved to talk to, and he knew that the teacher and student had developed quite a good bond.

"Can you also get Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman here right away" Will asked the secretary once she had paged for Emma, knowing that Quinn needed her boyfriend and girlfriend here with her after what she had just been through.

Santana practically sprinted to the office after a student came in to say she was needed, and she found Quinn hysterically crying in Will's arms.

"Kitten," Santana's voice broke as she spoke, and she felt her heart break alongside it as Quinn looked up at her, green eyes rimmed red with tears, her face full of fear and worry. "Come here."

The girls were still tightly embraced when Puck arrived, Santana had text him to say that Quinn was called to Figgins' office, and so he was worried now that he was being called there too. When he caught sight of his girlfriends clutching to each other he shot Will a worried look. Will nodded at his girlfriends, indicating to Puck that he needed to comfort the now both crying girls before the situation could be explained.

"Hey," Puck murmured as he pulled Santana and Quinn against him, an arm going around each of their waists as he hugged them tightly. "Shhh, it's okay."

It took ten long minutes of Puck whispering soothing words to the girls before they were able to calm down enough to go into Figgins' office. Once inside, Puck tried to get Quinn to sit down in a chair, but she refused, knowing that Russell had sat in that chair only minutes earlier, threatening both her and her baby.

Puck sat down, pulling the blonde into his lap as Santana took the other chair, leaving the two teachers to stand next to the desk, ready to help Quinn explain what had happened.

"My Dad was here," Quinn whispered quietly into the silent room, and Puck felt his blood boil at the older man's nerve.

"He didn't fucking touch you, did he?" Santana fumed, ignoring Principal Figgins' protest at her language, only focusing on Quinn's small nod of her head.

"He had his arm on my throat," Quinn explained, her voice husky from the weight of the older man against her sensitive throat. "And he pushed hard on my baby."

"What did he say to you?" Puck asked, and Quinn's eyes filled with tears which made their way down her pale cheeks as she recounted the conversation she had had with her Father, including his threats to both her and the baby.

"I've called your parents, Santana," Emma told the brunette. "They're on their way here to pick up Quinn."

Santana barely heard her teacher, she had moved to kneel next to Quinn, taking the blonde's trembling hands in her own and linking their fingers tightly, bringing each hand up to brush a kiss across the knuckles.

The three teenagers sat in silence, clutching each other until Maribel and Carlos arrived, both having been home together when they got the call.

"Oh Quinn," Maribel cried when she entered the office and saw the blonde's tear stained face.

"Are you kids alright?" Carlos asked worriedly, having seen firsthand how much the teenagers meant to each other, he knew it had to be killing Santana and Puck to see Quinn so upset and he was positive they were beyond angry at Russell.

"He hurt her," Puck seethed. "Again."

"Can we go home, Papi?" Santana begged, wanting to climb into bed and just hold Quinn for the rest of the day, unable to handle the idea of being separated from her during classes for the next three hours. "Please."

"We're going to the hospital first," Carlos informed his daughter. "Quinn we need get you checked out, okay?"

"Okay," Quinn agreed, she was worried that Russell had hurt her baby, and it was making her feel physically sick. "I need Puck too."

Carlos and Maribel looked at each other, Maribel had called Ruth on the way over, knowing that the other woman cared deeply for both of his son's girlfriends and would want to know. Ruth had given them permission to take Puck home as well, if needed, sensing that her son wouldn't want to be away from either of his girlfriends after such a horrifying ordeal had taken place.

"Ruth Puckerman has already cleared this as being okay," Maribel said to Will who nodded his understanding, Puck had talked to his teacher about the new family relationships and how everyone was getting along.

The group left Principal Figgins office, but as they left the school building Puck paused.

"I drove my truck in this morning," he remembered out loud. "I guess I can just meet you guys at the hospital?"

"Nonsense," Maribel shook her head. "I'm not letting you drive right now, we'll worry about your truck later, okay?"

Puck didn't need much convincing, his hands were still shaking with anger, knowing Russell had again had the chance to hurt his girlfriend as well as threaten her and their baby.

Just like they had all those weeks ago, the three teenagers climbed into the back of Carlos' car, Santana first, then Quinn in the middle, followed by Puck on her other side.

This time, Puck's hand rested softly on the bump that contained his child, praying that the assault on Quinn's stomach hadn't harmed the unborn baby. Santana let Quinn snuggle into her side, their fingers stayed linked tightly, neither willing to let go of the other for any reason.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital, but the ride was silent, nobody knew what to say to Quinn, and the blonde simply didn't feel like talking, afraid she would burst into tears again if she tried.

When they were minutes away from the hospital several police cars went screaming past, their sirens blaring and startling Quinn from her thoughts as she realised they were just about to pull into the hospital car park. It was in that second that Quinn felt her whole body begin to shake, she didn't know what she would do if they told her that Russell had harmed her baby.

When it came time to get out of the car, the three teenagers sat frozen for a second, neither Santana nor Puck wanted to let go of Quinn to get out of the car, but after a few moments Santana hopped out first, pulling Quinn after her and letting Puck climb out of her door as well, neither Santana or Puck having to let go of Quinn that way.

Inside, Carlos again approached the reception desk and Maribel led the teenagers to sit down, this time they were much more sombre as they waited in silence. About five minutes after they arrived, they heard more sirens, this time as two ambulances raced out of the hospital grounds.

Again, the sound of the sirens shocked Quinn out of her thoughts, and she clutched at Santana's hand desperately, fighting back yet another wave of tears as she worried for her baby.

As they waited, Quinn began to make deals with herself, if the next person to walk through the doors was a man, her baby would be fine, if the woman across the waiting room coughed again before she counted to thirty, her baby would be fine. Her thoughts were only interrupted by a flurry of activity as the two ambulances screeched back into the car park, doctors and nurses seemingly appearing out of nowhere as everyone waited for the patients to be brought in.

Quinn looked up as they brought the first stretcher in, seeing a familiar shock of blonde hair, slick with red. The light blue blouse the lady was wearing, now stained with a dark patch was the same blouse that Judy had been wearing in the Principal's office and Quinn felt the world around her stop for a second before bursting into a loud frenzy.

"That's my Mom," Quinn whispered as they wheeled Judy through the emergency room doors, and Quinn didn't need to look at the second patient, knowing it was Russell before she even set eyes on his familiar navy suit and his swept-back blonde hair, maimed by the hole that was now in the side of his head.

Puck pulled his girlfriend to him, trying to shield her from the sight of her parents being wheeled motionless through to the emergency room, but it was too late, Quinn had that image etched in her brain forever.

It surprised Puck that he couldn't feel Quinn crying in his arms, he had expected her to break down at the sight of her parents, but instead she held stiff in his embrace, her breathing even though there was a slight tremble every so often.

"Baby?" He asked softly, letting Quinn pull back so their eyes locked.

"I'm okay," Quinn whispered. "I'm okay."

Carlos got up to inform the receptionist that Quinn was here, and the daughter of the Fabrays, and the receptionist promised someone would be out to see Quinn as soon as possible.

"They said someone will be out to talk to you as soon as possible, Quinn," Carlos informed the blonde as he sat back down. "They wouldn't tell me any details, sorry."

Quinn shrugged before speaking in a low, raspy voice from her injured throat.

"This might sound heartless, but in this moment all I can think about is if my baby is going to be okay, and I couldn't really care less about the two adults who are meant to love me unconditionally, but whom were both prepared to put myself and my baby in danger to preserve their reputations," Quinn got out, feeling better having put her thoughts out loud, knowing from the nods she got that everyone understood her reasoning.

"Fair enough, Kitten," Santana shot Quinn a soft smile. "Hopefully we'll get to see someone soon so we can make sure that this little one is okay. Your little Jellybean is our main concern right now, okay?"

"Jellybean?" Quinn questioned and Santana blushed a little.

"Well Jellybean is kinda what I call my baby in my head," she admitted shyly.

"That's cute," Quinn smiled. "Admittedly I call this little one Ladybug in my head."

"What if it's a boy!" Puck exclaimed suddenly. "You can't call a boy Ladybug."

Quinn shrugged, that had never occurred to her and now the name was stuck in her head, it was too late to change it now.

"You can have boy ladybugs, Puck," Santana sighed. "How do you think they get baby ladybugs?"

"I think we are all well aware that the three of you know how you get babies, thank you, Santana," Maribel interrupted, though she was glad to see the playful banter had put a smile on Quinn's face again.

"Mami!" Santana exclaimed, the blush returning to her face once more, but thankfully she was saved by the appearance of Quinn and Santana's obstetrician, Dr Fields.

"Quinn?" Dr Fields asked as she approached the group. "Do you want to come through?"

"Come with us, please?" Quinn asked Maribel and Carlos, who stood up to join the teenagers. Quinn felt more secure having Santana's parents there during the ultrasounds, and she knew that she needed their security for this one the most.

Within a few minutes Quinn lay in the familiar room, her lower half covered with a blanket as her dress was pulled up to reveal her growing stomach.

Dr Fields wasted no time bringing up the ultrasound, knowing how anxious the group must be to make sure no harm had come to the baby during the assault on Quinn. A steady heartbeat quickly filled the room and a collective sigh was given as the image of Quinn's little Ladybug came on the screen.

"Everything looks just fine here," Dr Fields told Quinn and Puck as she studied the images on the screen. "You can hear that strong heartbeat yourselves."

Quinn felt her whole body relax at the news, and she closed her eyes tightly, just focusing on the beat of her baby's heart and pushing aside what had happened already that day and what was still to come.

Puck's lips brushing against her forehead brought Quinn back into the room and she looked up at him, seeing the unshed tears in his hazel eyes.

"Our Ladybug is okay," Puck whispered as he rested his forehead on Quinn's, blinking back the tears.

After the ultrasound the group returned to the emergency room, for Quinn still had to be seen by a doctor about her throat. They had been there only a few minutes when a doctor came out calling Quinn's name, glancing around the waiting room, his eyes falling on Quinn as she stood up, expecting this to be her doctor.

"Are you the daughter of Russell and Judy Fabray?" The doctor asked and Quinn's eyes darkened, her body stiffening.

"I'm not going in to see them," Quinn said quickly, and the doctor glanced nervously over at Carlos who was his colleague.

"Quinn, let's go with Dr Abram, okay?" Carlos said to the blonde, able to tell by the doctor's demeanour that the news he had to tell Quinn was not good.

"You're coming right?" Quinn seemed to ask nobody in particular, locking eyes for a second with each of the others who all nodded at her, standing up to follow the doctor into a private room.

"Quinn, your parents were both brought in here with serious gunshot wounds," Dr Abram explained carefully. "We rushed your Mom into surgery, but there was nothing we could do to save her, she had been shot in the head and in the stomach, her injuries were very severe."

Quinn felt her chest tighten, struggling to breathe again, just like when Russell had his arm over her throat.

"And my Dad?" She finally managed to breathe out, but the doctor shook his head before answering her.

"Your Dad had a gunshot wound to the side of his head, despite CPR efforts in the ambulance they couldn't save him either."

Quinn reached blindly with both her hands, one in the direction of Santana and the other in Puck's direction, feeling them both take her hands in their own, holding on tightly.

"Okay," Quinn affirmed with a short nod.

"Are there any questions you have?" Dr Abram prompted.

"Did he do it? My Dad I mean," Quinn wanted to know, sure from the injuries that her parents had sustained that it was a murder, suicide.

"The police are investigating that now," Dr Abram explained to the teenager. "I'm sure they will be in touch to talk to you about everything.

Quinn had pretty much stopped listening to the doctor, she couldn't believe her parents were dead, but on the other hand, she was relieved that neither of them could ever threaten or put her baby into harm ever again.

All eyes were on Quinn as the group headed back to the waiting room once more, Quinn leading the way this time.

"Kitten?" Santana asked after they were sitting, but Quinn just shook her head.

"San, I'm okay, I promise," Quinn told her girlfriend firmly. "God you don't know how relieved I am, to be honest, now I know nobody will ever put my baby at harm ever again."

"But your Mom," Santana started, and Quinn shook her head quickly.

"She was begging me to go back home today," Quinn explained, realising she hadn't told this part back at the school, it was only just registering in her brain now. "Back home with him, where she knew he would make me lose the baby, he had done it to her before."

The group sat in shock, they couldn't believe that two parents could be so cruel to their own child and grandchild, to want to ruin two lives for the sake of a reputation, one that neither adult was doing a great job at keeping anyways.

"I have to call my sister," Quinn said suddenly, rummaging in her handbag for her cell phone. "I'll be back in a second."

As soon as Quinn was out of earshot Santana turned to her parents with a worried expression.

"Shouldn't she be feeling sad?"

"Remember everything Quinn's parents have put her through, Mija," Maribel reminded her daughter. "Especially everything to do with the baby."

Santana thought for a second, imagining herself in Quinn's position, through all the verbal and physical abuse over the years, the nights spent in agony and terror. Santana thought about how much she cared for the baby growing inside her, how she would already do anything to protect her child, and she suddenly knew how Quinn was feeling, her maternal instincts taking over and giving her a passion, a love that she had never had reason to feel before.

Santana nodded at her parents, letting them know she understood what her Mom was trying to tell her, but her expression was still worried, and Puck noticed this.

"Come here," Puck offered, opening his arms to Santana and letting her sit down on his lap, his arms wrapping around the tiny brunette who tucked her head under his chin. "I love you."

Santana let Puck's embrace comfort her as they waited for Quinn to return, but when the blonde came back to them, her eyes red and cheeks stained with tears, Santana stood up to comfort Quinn.

"Hey," Santana cooed. "Shhh, baby."

"Hearing Fran's voice," Quinn sobbed. "It made me realise how much I've missed her, she never came to visit because she was so scared of him."

"Did she say if she was coming now?" Puck asked and Quinn nodded into Santana's shoulder.

"She will be here in about an hour," Quinn said as she struggled to stop crying. "I haven't seen her in almost six years, I've never met my nephews."

Maribel was glad the blonde was crying, even if it wasn't because her parents were gone, but happy tears about seeing her sister again, about the two of them finally being free, she was just pleased that Quinn was showing emotion, and not bottling up her feelings.

The group was sitting in a comfortable silence when Quinn's name was called again, this time by her doctor. Santana gestured to Puck that he should go with Quinn, wanting a moment with her parents to make sure they thought Quinn was going to be okay.

After a quiet discussion, the Lopez family had talked about the day's happenings, Carlos and Maribel reminding Santana again about Quinn's family dynamics, and that Quinn seemed to be so far dealing with things in an appropriate manner, given everything that had happened. When Puck and Quinn arrived back, Quinn having been given the all clear, Santana was feeling more confident in supporting her girlfriend.

Just over an hour later and Quinn was waiting nervously inside the front door of the Lopez house, Fran had text only minutes earlier to say they had almost arrived, and Quinn was excited, but anxious to see her older sister for the first time in her teenage years.

The doorbell rang, and Quinn rushed to throw open the door, being met with a blonde that was almost identical to herself, except for the stunning blue eyes that she had.

"Oh my god, Luce," Fran exclaimed, taking in the sight of her baby sister, no longer the chubby young girl that she had last laid eyes on.

"Quinn," Quinn reminded her sister, who nodded in remembrance. "God I've missed you, Fran."

"You too," Fran replied, stepping forward to sweep Quinn in a hug, pulling back a second later as she felt Quinn's bump pressing against her.

"I'm pregnant," Quinn confirmed. "14 weeks now."

"He kicked you out?" Fran asked with a worried expression on her face at the idea of Quinn having to go through that alone.

"Assaulted me and I left," Quinn corrected. "Come inside and we can talk properly. Where's Chris and the boys?"

"The twins are still at preschool" Fran informed Quinn as she followed her inside. "And Max was taking a nap so I left him with Chris as well."

"I can't wait to meet them," Quinn smiled as she sat down on the couch, facing her sister.

"I can't wait for you to meet them either," Fran agreed. "So tell me what happened."

Quinn started from the start, telling her sister everything, including about Santana being pregnant, moving in with the Lopez family, her relationship with both Santana and Puck, and what had happened at school that morning and in the hospital an hour earlier.

"Wow, my baby sister is really all grown up," Fran exclaimed when Quinn was done. "I'm so sorry I left you here to deal with them."

"Don't apologise," Quinn insisted. "You had to get yourself out of here, you weren't to know any of this would happen."

"But still, I was so relieved to be away from the both of them, I forgot I had a little sister that I should have been protecting," Fran apologised.

"Don't blame yourself," Quinn shook her head. "I'm okay, I have Puck and Santana, and the Lopez's and Ruth, and my little Ladybug."

"I can't believe they're gone," Fran said quietly. "I have lived the last six years so worried that they would turn up on my doorstep."

"Now we're free," Quinn told her sister. "I really, really missed you."

"I missed you too," Fran agreed. "Now when can I meet this boyfriend and girlfriend of yours? I feel like I need to have the obligatory big-sister chat with them."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in updates, I haven't really been feeling this story lately. I have so many ideas I want to write I'm just in a bit of a funk with this bit of the story and the last few chapters only receiving a couple of reviews has me wondering if anyone is still reading? Bit hard to get out of a writing funk when you don't seem to have a captive audience so let me know if you are still reading so I have motivation to continue! **

**Bit of a filler chapter, but cuteness all around.**

_Chapter Twelve: __**13 Weeks**_

"Fran, this is my boyfriend Puck, and my girlfriend, Santana," Quinn introduced the two most important people in her life to her older sister who scrutinised the pair before her mouth broke into a grin.

"Hey guys," Fran smiled. "I just want to thank you both for taking such good care of my baby sister, even if you did get her pregnant."

Puck could tell from Fran's smile she was genuinely thanking them and the part about the pregnancy was just light-hearted.

"God you two look almost identical," Santana observed. "At least we know how gorgeous you'll look in eight years time, Kitten."

Both Fabray girls blushed at the brunette's comment.

"Excuse her, she's a charmer," Quinn apologised with a grin at her girlfriend.

"Do you live here too, Puck?" Fran asked, turning her attention to the so-far silent boy.

"I live with my Mom and my little sister, but our parents let me stay here on the weekends," Puck explained and Fran nodded as she listened, glad to see that it seemed the two families got along well and were supportive of the teenagers' unique situation.

"How's your wrist now, Santana? Lucy told me that Russell hurt you that night too," Fran asked the brunette, who raised an eyebrow at the name Fran called her sister.

"It's fine now," Santana told the older girl. "I would have broken a hundred more bones if it took his attention away from hurting Quinn."

"I can't believe I left you here alone with them for six years," Fran's eyes were full of tears again as she looked to her younger sister. "I was so relieved to be away from them both that it never even crossed my mind what you would be dealing with."

"Please don't blame yourself, Frankie," Quinn begged, using the nickname she used to call her older sister. "Even if you were here, he still would have done it, and he would have hurt you too. Plus you'd never have met Chris and had the boys if you stayed here."

"You're right, Lulu," Fran agreed, using Quinn's childhood nickname as well. "The past is in the past, and there's nothing we can do to change that, right?"

Quinn nodded, hoping her sister wasn't just saying that to end the debate, though she was relieved a smile now graced Fran's face.

"So what are we meant to do now?" Quinn asked. "Are we expected to plan funerals or something?"

Fran's face screwed up, the last thing she wanted to do was to attend a funeral where people spoke well of her parents, ignoring everything bad the two had done to their own daughters over the years.

"Can't say I want to do that," Fran shrugged. "Have you called Grammy?"

"No, I was waiting for you to be here," Quinn replied. "I haven't called Uncle Richard or Aunty Jane either."

Quinn had wanted to call her Grammy Clara, her maternal grandmother and the only living grandparent she had left, but she knew that Clara and Judy hadn't had the best relationship because Clara hated Russell with a passion. This had meant that Quinn had little to do with her Grandmother over the recent years, though she knew Fran was in touch with the older lady.

"I'll call Grammy," Fran nodded. "Have you spoken to her lately?"

"I called her on her birthday," Quinn smiled sadly. "Russell overheard the phone conversation and went crazy."

The other three in the room cringed at what Quinn was implying, and Puck reached out for Quinn's hand, feeling like the blonde was entirely too far away from him in that moment.

"Oh Lulu," Fran sighed. "I am so glad he can never hurt you again."

"Me too," Quinn agreed. "And you know what? I had always made excuses for Mom, as to why she let him hurt us, but this morning I lost whatever shred of respect I had for her when she begged me to go home with them, know what he would do to me and the baby."

"She was just as bad as him when it came to me," Fran explained. "A few weeks before I left, she had burnt dinner, you were at some school thing, and he came home and was so mad, and she blamed me. My own Mother shifted the blame to her 17 year old daughter so that she wouldn't get beaten, and when he lay into me, she disappeared to their bedroom. He burnt my arm on the stove that night and she refused to let me get it seen by a doctor."

Fran tugged up the sleeve of her top to show the teenagers a large scar on her arm.

"My god," Santana cringed, feeling the pain in her own arm and understanding on a greater scale what the Fabray girls had gone through, she knew a few stories, but Quinn was reluctant to tell many, but suddenly the scars that were scattered all over Quinn's body held a much more sinister meaning.

Fran excused herself from the room to ring Clara and Puck used the hand he was holding to tug Quinn across to him, letting her settle on his lap.

"I love you," he told her sincerely. "You're the strongest person I know, Quinn Fabray."

"I love you too," Quinn responded with a blushing smile. "Thank you for being here for me. And you too, San, you're my best friend and I am hopelessly in love with you."

Santana leant forward, meeting Quinn's lips halfway in a soft kiss.

"Love you too, Lucy," Santana smiled, and Quinn frowned.

"How did you..." She started, before remembering that Fran still called her Lucy or Lulu out of habit.

"So how did you go from Lucy to Quinn?" Santana questioned curiously and Quinn sighed, knowing she needed to tell Santana and Puck about her radical transformation the year before high school.

"Lucy is my first name, Quinn is my middle name," Quinn explained. "When I was a kid I was chubby and the kids used to call me Lucy Caboosey. The year before high school I worked really hard to lose a lot of weight. Then that summer Russell broke my nose when he hit me and I convinced him to get me a nose job. When I started high school I decided to be called Quinn instead, I only had negative memories of being called Lucy."

"Wow," Santana breathed, it had never crossed her mind that the bold, feisty girl she had met at cheerleading camp had just reinvented herself, Quinn had so much confidence that summer, Santana had been in awe of her. "You're kinda sometimes amazing, did you know that?"

Quinn's hard look softened at her girlfriend's choice of words, "kinda sometimes" had become the threesome's little saying, and Santana's use of it made Quinn realise that neither her boyfriend nor her girlfriend cared what Quinn had looked like as a 12 year old, and Quinn was glad she had told them.

"Fran left before I became Quinn, so she's only ever called me Lucy, or Lulu," Quinn explained. "She was always Frankie to me, and I was Lulu to her."

"I'm glad this has given you a chance to get your sister back, Kitten," Santana said honestly. "The times you've talked to me about her, I could tell how much you missed her, and now you'll get to finally met your nephews."

"Oh god, I hope they like me," Quinn confessed. "I've never really been around kids before."

"And yet, you carry a tiny one around with you 24/7," Puck teased, and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I don't have to impress this one yet!" Quinn exclaimed, making both Puck and Santana laugh.

The three settled into a comfortable silence as they waited for Fran to return, Quinn stayed on Puck's lap, letting him play with her hair as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Santana pulled Quinn's legs up to rest on her lap, softly caressing the blonde's bare skin.

When Fran entered the room, each of the teenagers had their eyes closed, and soft smiles graced their faces. She could tell from the way they sat together that they each of them was truly in love with the other two, and she felt a sense of peace that even though she hadn't been here for Quinn, her sister had two people that were on her side, looking after her and loving her.

Quinn's eyes opened as she heard Fran's footsteps and she smiled as Fran sat down on the couch across from her.

"Is Grammy okay?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"She was a bit upset," Fran told Quinn. "She said she will be here first thing in the morning."

Quinn nodded, stretching her legs across Santana's lap as she prepared to stand.

"Suppose I should call Uncle Richard and Aunty Jane," she sighed, not really wanting to have the conversations with her Dad's brother and Mom's sister.

"I did that too," Fran replied. "They'll both be here in the morning too."

"Thanks," Quinn smiled, it felt nice to have her sister helping her out again.

Just then Maribel walked into the room, smiling at the older-looking-Quinn.

"You must be Fran," Maribel said as she sat down on the couch next to Fran. "I'm Maribel."

"I just want to thank you so much for taking Quinn into your house," Fran said sincerely to the older woman, but Maribel simply shook her head.

"We welcomed Quinn into our home, and into our family," Maribel corrected. "And that makes you family as well."

"Thank you," Fran smiled, feeling the love from the older woman who she had just met.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Maribel asked. "Noah, your Mom and Hannah are coming over."

"Oh I should get back to my husband and my sons," Fran replied. "But thank you for the offer."

"They're invited too, we'd love to get to know Quinn's family."

Fran nodded, eager for Quinn to meet her nephews and brother-in-law, and not quite ready to be separated from her sister just yet.

"I'll just call Chris and let him know," Fran told Maribel. "Thank you so much."

"She's so polite," Santana commented once Maribel and Fran had left the room. "I can see where you get it from now, Kitten."

Quinn smiled, it was true that her and Fran shared a lot of the same characteristics, despite their eight-year age gap and six-year separation, Quinn had always idolised her older, beautiful sister.

"I'm so excited I get to see my nephews," Quinn grinned. "I finally get to be an aunty!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I had this chapter written, but then I decided to treat everyone to a little M scene for my birthday gift! That's right, today is my birthday so it'd be super awesome to receive some reviews as gifts for my amazing readers *hinty hint***

**Apologises for any mistakes, the end of this chapter was written and the rest proofread by a very exhausted me, so no promises that it flows or makes sense!**

_Chapter Thirteen: __**13 Weeks**_

An hour later and Quinn was absolutely smitten by her three nephews, Toby, Ben and Max. Toby and Ben were four year old identical twins who looked exactly like Fran and Quinn, with Fran's bright blue eyes, Max was two, and the splitting-image of his Dad, Chris, except for the green eyes which matched his Aunty Quinn's.

"Aunty Quinn, look at this!" Toby exclaimed, trying to move as close to Quinn as he could, though Max was firmly on the blonde's lap, thumb in mouth as he snuggled into his Aunty sleepily.

"Wow, did you draw that?" Quinn asked, looking at the boy's picture of what looked to be a dragon. "Are those flames?"

"Yeah! He's a flame breathing dragon!"

"I made a tiger!" Ben appeared on Quinn's other side, showing off his picture too. "Look at his stripes!"

Quinn was surprised by the twins' energy, both boys were talkative and energetic, but not in a naughty way, they were just so eager to show Quinn everything they could do, from singing their ABCs, to counting to twenty, from eating all their dinner to spelling their names. She was exhausted from just an hour with them, but the little boy snuggled up on her lap, falling asleep, made her remember that for every loud and crazy moment they would have with their babies, there would be a sweet and gentle moment to go with it. As Quinn watched her sister and brother-in-law interact with the three boys, Quinn felt herself growing more and more excited to meet their own babies.

"You alright there, Princess?" Puck asked, sitting down behind Quinn, settling his legs either side of her own, looking over her shoulder at the mess of brown hair that rested against her.

"Never been better," Quinn confessed, and Puck could see from the sparkle in her eyes that she was beyond doubt happy to have her family in her life.

"I'm glad," Puck pressed a soft kiss to Quinn's neck, stretching his arms down to rest on Quinn's thighs.

Before long Max was asleep on Quinn's lap and Ben and Toby had curled up together on the couch and drifted off to sleep too.

"We better get them home to bed," Fran told Quinn. "Grammy said she will be here around 10am so I'll arrive at 9.30 if that's okay with you?"

Quinn nodded, holding Max carefully in one arm she managed to get herself to a standing position.

"I'll carry him out if you like?" She offered, not quite ready to give up the sleeping toddler just yet. She shot Santana a soft smile, seeing the way the brunette was watching her carrying her nephew so easily in her arms.

Fran and Chris scooped up the twins, carrying them out to the car while Quinn followed with Max, placing him in his car seat and buckling him in before turning to Fran and being swept up in a tight hug.

"Are you sure you're okay? It's been a huge day for you, Lulu," Fran worried, though she had never seen her sister looking happier, they had just lost both of their parents in a single afternoon.

"Honestly Frankie? I stopped loving them years ago, I was just barely hanging on when I was living with them, and the last two months have been the happiest of my life. I'm just so thankful that I will never have to worry about having either of them around my babies. I have an amazing boyfriend and an amazing girlfriend, and the best support from their parents, and I get to have my big sister and my gorgeous nephews back in my life too, I'm okay with it all, honestly," Quinn explained, watching Fran nod, having seen Quinn's new life with her own eyes that night she could see that everything her sister said was true.

"That's why I could never come back," Fran admitted. "Once I'd had the twins, there was no way in the world I was ever going to let either of them lay their eyes let alone their hands on the two most precious things I had."

Quinn could understand her sister's point, and she didn't hold her absence against the older blonde, she was just glad she never would have to hide her babies away from their family in order to protect them.

"Alright, Puck and Santana are probably wondering where you got to," Fran smiled. "Call me if you need me okay?"

Quinn squeezed her sister tightly once more before letting herself be wrapped in a hug from Chris as well, he had been quiet all night, letting the sisters reconnect, but he had heard so much over the years about Quinn that he couldn't help but give her a goodbye hug.

"Good night, Chris," Quinn smiled as she watched the pair get into their car and drive off. Still smiling Quinn turned around and headed inside where everyone else still sat in the living room.

"Hey Princess," Puck smiled, having moved to the couch with Santana, who was cuddled into his side.

"Thank you for all being so kind to my sister and her family tonight," Quinn told the group. "It means a lot to me that we get a second chance at being a family."

"Your family is welcome here anytime, Mija," Maribel reminded the blonde. "This is your house, and we are your family."

"Thank you," Quinn smiled, stepping forward to brush a kiss against Maribel's cheek and then another across Carlos' cheek. "You're the kind of parents I always dreamt of having."

Quinn crossed the room to brush another kiss against Ruth's cheek. "I was never lucky enough to have a Mom that cared for me, but now I'm so blessed to have two Moms."

"What about me!" Hannah exclaimed from her spot on the floor and Quinn couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"You're the little sister I never had, Han," Quinn promised the little girl.

"You're the big sister I always wished Noah was," Hannah teased, squealing as Puck threw a cushion at her.

"Glad I could be of service," Quinn laughed as she settled down on the couch, placing herself on Santana's lap with her legs draped over Puck's lap.

"You're meant to be telling her I'm the best big brother she could ever ask for, Princess," Puck grumbled, poking Quinn's thigh.

"Why do you always call her Princess?" Hannah wondered out loud and Puck shrugged.

"I call them both Princess," he responded. "I'm not really sure why."

"Santana was never into princesses when she was growing up," Maribel told the group. "Except for Pocahontas, she watched that movie every day for years."

"She had a crush on Rapunzel though," Carlos reminded his wife. "Do you remember when Santana insisted she was going to marry Rapunzel?"

"Quinn looks like Rapunzel cause she has pretty blonde hair and green eyes," Hannah pointed out. "Santana if you marry Quinn then your wish will come true!"

Everyone chuckled at the young girl's innocent view of the world and Santana kissed Quinn on the cheek.

"My very own Princess," she smiled.

"She's my Princess," Puck argued. "She's your Kitten."

"I just realised you two have named me like a 5 year old would name their pet," Quinn commented. "I'm not sure if I'm flattered or offended."

"Maybe you shouldn't nuzzle into me like a kitten then," Santana teased and Quinn poked her tongue out at the brunette. "Real mature, Kitten."

"Alright, I think we better get you home to bed, Hannah," Ruth announced as she glanced over at the clock. "You have school tomorrow."

"Goodnight!" Hannah told the room, skipping over to throw her arms around Quinn. "I'm sorry about your Mom and Dad, Quinn, but we'll look after you, won't we Noah?"

Quinn felt tears welling up in her eyes at the girl's sweet words, and she hugged Hannah back tightly before releasing her.

"Thank you, Hannah. Have a good day at school tomorrow," Quinn said quietly.

"Are you staying here tonight, Noah?" Ruth asked her son, and Puck looked between his Mom and Santana's parents.

"Is that okay?" He asked, knowing it was a Thursday and he was usually only allowed to stay on the weekends.

"Special circumstances," Ruth smiled, leaning down to hug Quinn and place a kiss on the top of Santana's hair before shifting over to do the same to her son.

"Thanks, Ma," Puck smiled, glad he wouldn't have to say goodbye to Quinn after the day she had had. "I love you."

Once the Puckerman ladies had left, Maribel turned her attention to Quinn.

"Do you want anyone here with you tomorrow?" She asked the blonde. "Or do you want some time with your family and we can meet them tomorrow night or over the weekend."

"I'd love some time with my family, if that's okay," Quinn decided, knowing she had a lot to catch her Grandmother up on in her life before she introduced her to Santana and Puck.

"That's fine, sweetheart," Maribel smiled. "Let us know if you change your mind or need me to come home at any point, okay?"

"Thank you," Quinn replied, stifling a yawn. "I'm so tired."

"You've had a busy day, and you have a busy weekend ahead of you, and Santana and Noah you have school tomorrow, the three of you should head to bed soon," Carlos told the teenagers, watching Santana roll her eyes at his words.

"Yes, Papi," Santana sung, nudging Quinn's hip. "Let's get you to bed, eh?"

The three teenagers said goodnight to Santana's parents, both of the girls kissing them on the cheek as they left the room together and slowly made their way upstairs.

"I'm just going to shower," Quinn announced as they entered the bedroom. "My stomach still feels all gross from the ultrasound gel."

Once Quinn had gone into the bathroom, Santana flopped down onto the bed, slowly moving her body around until she was laying with her head on the pillows, her eyes closed.

"I'm so exhausted," she said softly. "I don't know how Quinn is functioning right now, I want to crawl into bed for a week and I didn't lose both my parents today."

Puck climbed onto the bed, sliding up behind Santana and letting her settle back against him comfortably.

"I think your Mom is right though," Puck replied. "It's not so much a loss to Quinn as a gain of freedom, you're thinking about this as a person who has received nothing but love and acceptance from your parents your whole life, Quinn has never had that, not until she moved in with you."

"Everyone keeps saying that, and it's true," Santana agreed. "I guess I'm just worried she is going to explode or break down at any minute, and that worries me because I hate seeing her hurting."

"You're kinda sometimes amazing, did you know that? Puck said quietly, tightening his grip on Santana, sensing that she needed his comfort just as much, if not more than Quinn did at that time.

"You're not too bad yourself," Santana teased back lightly. "That song you sung this morning in Glee was really nice, by the way."

"God was that only this morning?" Puck felt like that moment was a week earlier, not just a few short hours ago. "And I thought you said it was cheesy."

"Cheesy but really nice," Santana corrected him. "You should sing more often, you're not half-bad."

"I'll sing to you later, but first, there was something I wanted to do to you this morning in the choir room after I sung to you," Puck pulled Santana to lay on her back, leaning over to place a soft, unhurried kiss upon her lips.

When Quinn returned from her shower she was met with the half naked bodies of Puck and Santana tangled together on the bed.

"Reminder to self, no more long showers," Quinn teased.

"We were waiting for you, baby," Puck promised, beckoning to Quinn to join them. "But then Santana got all handsy and you know I have zero self control."

"I know you both have zero self control," Quinn laughed as she climbed onto the bed, laying down next to Santana. "Lucky I wasn't much longer otherwise I would have missed out."

Both Puck and Santana laughed at Quinn's pout, and Santana rolled her body over Quinn's, letting Puck scoot over until the blonde was sandwiched between the pair.

"We would never let you miss out, Kitten," Santana whispered as she dropped her mouth down towards Quinn's ear, skimming her lips over the shell before nibbling gently on the lobe, making Quinn gasp out.

Puck quickly claimed Quinn's mouth, letting his tongue tangle with Quinn's as she moaned into his mouth as Santana's lips moved to suck gently on Quinn's collarbone.

After Santana had left a trail of little hickeys across Quinn's collarbone, she moved her attention to ridding her girlfriend of the clothes she was wearing, eager for the blonde to be matching her and Puck who were only in their underwear.

Quinn broke the kiss with Puck as Santana tugged her white tank over her head, the cool air of the room making her nipples pucker instantly.

"Fuck, Quinn," Santana groaned, torn between wanting to kiss Quinn and wanting to take a puckered bud into her mouth and hear the blonde's moans, but as Santana was still considering her options Puck bend down, wrapping his lips around Quinn's right nipple and sucking gently.

Santana crashed her lips to Quinn's, almost knocking the blonde onto her back with the force of the kiss, but Quinn managed to stay sitting, tugging Santana to move until the brunette was straddling one of her thighs.

As they kissed, Quinn expertly removed Santana's bra, her hand coming up to cup one of Santana's breasts, kneading it gently before taking a nipple between her thumb and finger and tugging, just the way Puck was doing to her own with his teeth.

Santana couldn't keep her lips on Quinn anymore, she threw her head back and she groaned, rocking her hips as she ground against Quinn's thigh, her underwear already wet with how turned on she was.

Puck pulled away from Quinn and both his and Quinn's attention turned to Santana who was moving her hips faster and faster against Quinn.

Santana was distracted enough for Quinn to flip their bodies, and the brunette cried out at the loss of contact. It only took a few seconds before Quinn had moved off Santana, removing her girlfriend's underwear and then her own as Puck stood to remove his as well. Puck settled back down between Santana's legs and as he slowly slipped his length into the brunette he watched her face, though she was busy watching Quinn's reaction to the pair's movements.

As Puck set a quick pace he used one hand to grip one of Santana's hips as the brunette wrapped her legs around Puck's waist and with his other hand he pulled Quinn towards him, kissing her passionately.

Santana wanted so badly to close her eyes and give into the pleasures sweeping over her body but she couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze away from Quinn and Puck's kiss. She watched as Quinn tangled her fingers in Puck's hair, and Santana's eyes quickly darted down to where Puck's hand was sliding down Quinn's side and then across her stomach, dipping down between her thighs to gently push two fingers into her.

At the sound of Quinn's gasp and the look of pleasure across the blonde's face, Santana couldn't hold back anymore and her orgasm crashed through her body, making her cry out as she felt the waves pulse through her body. Quinn brought her hand down to halt Puck's movements, wanting to concentrate on her girlfriend's orgasm and the way the brunette's body arched and quivered in ecstasy.

When Santana's body was able to receive signals from her brain again, she pulled her legs tighter around Puck's waist, drawing his attention to her.

"Quinn's turn," Santana declared, and Puck smirked, he always loved the times he got to feel both of his girlfriend's bodies around him in one session.

But as Santana sat up and moved out of the way so Quinn could lay down, the blonde ducked down, licking up one side of Puck's hardened length before taking him into her mouth, cleaning Santana's cum off of him.

"Holy fuck," Puck panted, tangling his fingers in Quinn's hair to pull the locks back from her face so he could watch her better as she expertly worked him over, drawing him closer and closer to the edge.

"You're such a naughty kitten," Santana scolded Quinn playfully, noticing that Puck was struggling to hold himself back, but Santana wanted to see him fuck Quinn first. Santana tugged on Quinn, making her release Puck from her mouth and as Quinn caught her breath, Santana used the opportunity to push her back against the bed, kissing Quinn passionately, loving the taste of herself on the blonde's tongue.

Puck took a breather for a few seconds, knowing he wouldn't last a minute if he entered Quinn straight away, and after watching his girlfriend's fight for dominance over the kiss he needed to feel Quinn around him, no matter how long he was going to last.

Quinn cried out into Santana's mouth as Puck entered her, his pace slow for a few pumps before it increased in speed and depth, her hips desperately raising up to meet his every thrust.

Santana pulled her mouth away from Quinn's, kissing down her jaw, along the line of hickeys and down further until she could take a hardened nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue across the nub quickly, something she knew drove Quinn crazy. Santana snaked her hand down until she reached Quinn's clit, her thumb rubbing the bundle of nerves at the same speed her tongue was working.

Puck clenched his teeth as he watched Santana's hand working Quinn, brushing against him on every stroke, sending him dangerously close again, but when he saw Quinn's hand reach between Santana's legs and three petite fingers curl up inside the brunette, Puck couldn't hold back any longer, he grunted as he pushed impossibly deep into Quinn, feeling her own muscles starting to clench around him as the new depth sent her tumbling over the edge with him.

Santana knew she was only a few thrusts away from her second orgasm, she was always so sensitive and quick to come a second time, and as she watched Puck and Quinn's bodies react to their own orgasms she quickly joined them, their cries and moans filling the room before they collapsed back down onto the bed, Puck doing his best to keep his weight off Quinn as Santana curled her body up against the blonde, feeling her body still quaking lightly.

The three teenagers managed to move just enough to get under the blankets, nobody having the energy to retrieve and put on any clothing before they fell into a peaceful slumber, the events of the day forgotten about, the only thing filling their dreams was the love that they shared.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A little bit of a flashback, a little bit of sweetness, a lot of morning sex, enjoy!**

_Chapter Fourteen: __**13 Weeks**_

Quinn stretched out her body as she slowly awoke the next morning, hearing a soft mewl of protest coming from the body curled up against her front. Santana was cuddled up against her, their arms around each other with the brunette's head tucked snug under Quinn's chin while Puck's arms were around Quinn, pressing against her back as he tightened his grip against her movements.

Quinn loved waking up sandwiched between the two people she loved, but that morning after the events of the previous day, it reminded her of what she now had, what she had overcome and lived through to get to where she now was, a happy place.

As Santana stirred again, her soft breath brushing across Quinn's neck, Quinn realised that she didn't want to do this day without Puck and Santana by her side. Though the night before she had said she wanted to meet with her Grandmother alone, the thought of not being near her boyfriend and girlfriend made Quinn start to panic a little bit.

"_Maybe I'm not quite as fine with everything as I keep trying to say I am,"_ Quinn though to herself, though she wasn't ready to admit that out loud to anyone.

Content to lay in the comfort of both Puck and Santana's embrace for a little while longer, Quinn let her eyes drift shut again, her thoughts turning to seeing her Grammy in just a few hours. Quinn and Clara had been close as the younger girl was growing up, she was the only grandparent Quinn had any memories of, and Quinn had always adored the older lady.

Quinn thought back to the last time she had talked to her Grammy, she had been so happy to hear her voice, telling her all about school and her life, so wrapt up in the conversation she hadn't heard Russell open her bedroom door.

_Quinn laughed at something her Grandmother said._

_"Oh Grammy, only you would say something like that." _

_Russell appeared in front of the teenager, his eyes dark with anger and Quinn quickly made an excuse to end the call._

_As soon as Quinn ended the call on her cell phone Russell snatched the device, throwing it hard against the far wall, shattering it into pieces before he grabbed Quinn, picking her up from her bed by her upper arm and slapping her across the face before she had the chance to react._

_"I've told you, I don't want you talking to that old bitch," Russell seethed, laying another slap across his daughter's already pink cheek._

_"I'm sorry," Quinn cried out, feeling the tears fall across her burning face. "I just wanted to tell her happy birthday."_

_"You're always disobeying me, Quinnie," Russell spat. "One day you'll learn it's just not worth it."_

_Quinn yelped as Russell twisted her arm up behind her back, landing a punch to the blonde's stomach, followed by another and another until Quinn was ready to collapse, the only thing keeping her standing was the way Russell was still holding her arm painfully._

_Russell suddenly let her go, and as Quinn crumbled to the floor he landed two swift kicks to her thigh and one to her ribs before he walked calmly out of the room. A few hours later when Quinn had gone downstairs for dinner, her ribs burning with every breath and her stomach already darkened with bruises, Russell had acted like nothing had happened, though Quinn could smell the alcohol on his breath from across the wide table._

"Baby, are you okay?" Santana's voice brought Quinn out of her flashback. The brunette had woken up to Quinn's soft sobs, and she was startled to find her girlfriend crying, so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed Santana shifting in her arms.

"Sorry," Quinn sobbed, wiping at her eyes furiously with the back of her hand.

"Don't apologise," Santana's voice was soft. "You have nothing to apologise for, it's okay to be sad."

"I'm not sad," Quinn argued, sniffling lightly. "I was remembering the last time I talked to my Grammy, and the way that Russell hurt me afterwards, I could almost feel the pain in my ribs again."

Santana stiffened at Quinn's admission, unsure quite how to deal with this, but knowing that Quinn needed to talk her feelings out.

"Do you want to tell me what he did?" Santana truthfully couldn't stand to hear about her girlfriend being hurt by her own Father but she knew that Quinn needed to stop bottling things up before she went crazy.

"He threw my phone, and slapped me," Quinn started, shaking a little as she remembered the sting of his hand. "He twisted my arm up behind me, he knew that I had to stand there and take it when he held me like that, otherwise it hurt too much to try and move away from him."

"That fucker," Santana swore, her arms tightening impossibly around Quinn.

"He started punching my stomach, I had to hide in the changing rooms for weeks so nobody would see the bruises when we had practice. Then when he finally let me go he kicked me in the ribs, I'm pretty sure a few got broken, cheerleading was brutal, every move made me want to cry out, but I couldn't let anyone know."

Santana hadn't ever thought about her girlfriend having to deal with the aftermath of Russell's beatings, being head cheerleader she had a lot of moves to do, and Santana only just now realised how much pain the blonde must have been in with her injuries. Santana shifted back from Quinn only enough to brush her fingers against the bump of Quinn's stomach, where the bruises would have been from Russell's beating. Quinn started to sob a little harder as she felt Santana's fingers brushing against where her baby lay inside her before moving up to skim along the bottom of her ribcage.

"I wish you had of told me all this years ago, Kitten," Santana's own cheeks were wet with her tears now. "God I would have killed him, and taken care of you."

Quinn smiled, leaning forward to brush her lips lightly against Santana's.

"I know you would of, San," Quinn replied. "And I love you for it."

"I love you too," Santana whispered softly, brushing the hair off Quinn's face as Quinn leaned in for another kiss.

Puck awoke a few minutes later as Quinn pulled out of his embrace, rolling onto Santana as their kiss deepened. It took a few seconds for him to wake up and realise what his girlfriends were doing next to him, but once Puck comprehended his girlfriends were making out only inches from him, he quickly rolled over to his side, placing a hand on Quinn's back and sliding it down to her ass.

"Morning," Quinn gasped as she pulled back from Santana's mouth, feeling the brunette attach her lips to Quinn's neck instead. Puck bent down to kiss Quinn, wasting no time slipping his tongue between her lips as Santana sucked harshly on her collarbone.

Quinn ground her hips down hard against Santana's, feeling her girlfriend's body buck up against her own as she bit down on Quinn's sensitive skin, making Quinn cry out and break the kiss with Puck.

"Getting rough, Lopez?" Puck teased, swooping down to claim Santana's already swollen lips with his own, leaving Quinn to slide down Santana's body, her eyes feasting on the already naked body of her girlfriend below her.

By the time Puck and Santana had broken for air, Quinn had made her way up Santana's body to her breasts, one hand tweaking and tugging on a nipple while her mouth worked on the other. Puck nudged Quinn's hand out of the way, leaning down to take Santana's nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hard bud and enjoying the soft moan that fell from Santana's lips.

Puck slid his hand down over Santana's stomach, and when he reached Santana's waist he came into contact with Quinn's hand which was already moving further down Santana's body.

As Quinn ran her fingers through Santana's folds she moved her body up slightly so she could kiss Santana again, loving the way the brunette moaned into her mouth and clutched at her back, fingers digging into the skin almost painfully.

Quinn used her wet fingers to circle Santana's clit lightly, pulling back from the kiss to watch Santana's eyes roll back at the sensations. Quinn could feel Puck's hand brush against hers and then from the gasp that came from Santana's lips, Quinn knew he had slipped his fingers deep inside her.

"Feel good, baby?" Quinn asked, breaking the otherwise silent exchange and Santana couldn't help but moan at the blonde's breathless words.

"So good," Santana panted. "But I wanna taste you, kitten."

Quinn let out a soft moan at her girlfriend's words, looking up to lock eyes with Puck who was sliding two fingers slowly in and out of Santana, teasing the brunette.

"Okay, but I want Puck to fuck you," Quinn's green eyes sparkled as she spoke, looking from Puck to Santana and back again, knowing neither of the pair would deny the request.

"Anything you want, beautiful girl," Puck grinned, winking at Santana as he moved his fingers faster and deeper for a few seconds before replacing them with his cock.

Quinn was always mesmerized watching Puck entering Santana, she of course knew exactly how his body felt entering her own, but every time she got the chance, she couldn't help but watch her girlfriend and boyfriend's bodies move together.

"Fuck, hurry up and get over here," Santana ordered Quinn, reaching up and pinching Quinn's nipple lightly to get the blonde's attention.

As Quinn went to swing her leg over to straddle Santana, the brunette held up a hand to stop her.

"No, Kitten, turn around so you can still watch, I know you love it," Santana's eyes moved down to where Puck was steadily pumping his cock in and out of Santana's body, waiting for the girls to get themselves situated.

"Oh god," Quinn moaned, shifting herself so she could do as Santana asked, leaning forward on her hands slightly as Santana's tongue snaked out and licked her slowly several times. "San, fuck!"

Quinn couldn't help but rock back against Santana as the brunette started to work her over faster, her tongue and lips working her body perfectly as she watched Puck's hips roll with every stroke.

It didn't take long before the blonde was crying out, digging her nails into Santana's hip as she felt her orgasm wash over her endlessly. Santana knew she could draw another one from her girlfriend, so she slowed down for a few seconds and then sucked Quinn's overly-sensitive clit between her lips.

Puck could tell that Santana was on the verge of her own orgasm and he swept his hands under her legs to pull their bodies tighter together, feeling the brunette's muscles start to twitch with the deeper movements.

Quinn could feel Santana's moans vibrating through her core and less than a minute after her first orgasm, Quinn was moaning again, feeling the familiar waves of pleasure crash over her as Santana's entire body arched and then tensed under her before exploding into uncontrollable shuddering.

"Fuck Santana, oh! Quinn!" Puck grunted as he watched his girlfriends shattering in front of him, feeling Santana's muscles desperately milking his own orgasm from him as he exploded inside of her.

What felt like hours later, but in reality was only a few minutes, Quinn gathered enough sense to move off of Santana, collapsing against her girlfriend in a still-quivering heap. Puck withdrew from Santana's body, moving up the bed to curl up behind Quinn, kissing her on the top of her head as he shot Santana a weak smile.

"Good morning," Santana giggling breathlessly. "I'm not sure if anyone said that before the mauling."

"I said it to Puck," Quinn argued. "Right about when you were sucking on my neck, I swear if you've given me another hickey Santana Lopez..."

"You're just not scary when you threaten me, Kitten," Santana laughed, kissing Quinn's lips when she pouted.

"Fuck, we probably should get up for school," Puck interrupted as he looked at Santana's alarm clock. "Like about twenty minutes ago."

"No," Quinn shook her head, the moment over with as she felt the sense of panic sweep back over her at the thought of Puck and Santana being away from her right now. "I know I said last night that I wanted to do today alone, but I can't do it. Not without you here."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Terrible author, I know, but I just couldn't get this chapter right, to the point where I just didn't even look at it for a good two weeks! It's short, but there's going to be a bit of a time-jump after this, so we'll get rolling again! **

_Chapter Fifteen: __**13 Weeks**_

Quinn heard someone clearing their throat behind her as she stood daydreaming at the kitchen counter. It had been over an hour since Quinn had introduced Santana and Puck to her Grammy, and the older woman had taken an instant shine to the two teenagers.

"Deep in thought there, my girl," Clara commented as Quinn turned around to see who had entered the room.

"Just thinking how glad I am that you seem to like Puck and Santana," Quinn confided. "You do like them, right?"

"Quinn, sweetheart, I have obviously known you for your entire life and I can safely say I have never seen you look happier than I have seen you look today," Clara told her granddaughter honestly.

"I am happy, Grammy," Quinn answered passionately. "I know I should be feeling sad in the circumstances but I just look at Puck or Santana, or think about this little one growing inside of me and I can't help but smile at how lucky I am."

"The way that Noah looks at both you and Santana, that is the exact way I remember your Grandpa looking at me when we first met, and god knows that man was the love of my life," Clara smiled. "And Santana, my goodness, I think I love that girl myself, she has spunk."

"She does," Quinn laughed. "But she's so sweet and caring at the same time, the same with Puck, I think we all have a good balance that just makes us work."

"I never would have thought your situation could work," Clara confessed. "I was worried I would come here and see you unhappy or the relationship unfair but I can't deny that the three of you seem to be made for each other and these two babies are so incredibly lucky to be coming into such love."

Quinn's hand was resting on the tiny bump that housed her baby, and she looked down as she smiled at her Grammy's words.

"I would do anything to protect this little one," Quinn said softly. "And I saw how worried Puck and Santana were when we thought something might have gone wrong when Russell hit me yesterday, they love this little Ladybug just as much as I do."

"And you think you can raise Santana's baby as well?" Clara questioned seriously.

"I keep having this dream," Quinn smiled. "Myself and Santana are sitting on a porch swing overlooking this huge backyard and we're holding hands and watching these two beautiful little girls playing together wearing princess dresses. One of them has blonde curls and blue eyes and the other one has darker hair and dark eyes, but we are so happy watching them play together. And they call out to us, shouting "Mommy look at this!" and "Mama watch me!" I know I'm going to love both these babies exactly the same, I already do."

Clara had tears in her eyes from her granddaughter's explanation of her dream.

"I can picture that," Clara nodded. "Does Puck ever come into this dream?"

"Sometimes he is there, chasing the girls around and making them giggle before he comes over to kiss us both, his eyes are always sparkling as he grins at us and kisses us again before he goes back to his baby girls," Quinn's eyes were glistening with her own tears as she thought of the vivid dream that she had most nights. "It's just perfect, Grammy."

"You deserve perfect," Clara whispered as she swept her granddaughter up into a tight hug.

In the living room, Fran had gone to answer a phone call and Puck had quickly pulled Santana into his lap, knowing how nervous the brunette had been about meeting Quinn's Grammy.

"Do you think she likes us?" Santana asked quietly.

"Who wouldn't love you?" Puck teased gently. "She hasn't taken Quinn and run away screaming yet so we must be doing a good job."

"I just can't bear to see Quinn losing someone else in her life that doesn't approve of us, of our little family," Santana confessed.

"I think your little family is filled with so much love," Clara spoke from the doorway, having just entered the room to hear Santana's confession. "I think this is exactly what Quinn needs in her life, and I can see how much the two of you love her, and the love she has for both of you, and I approve with her choice completely."

Santana could feel the tears prickling her eyes and she cursed the pregnancy hormones for making her so emotional.

"I can't wait to meet both of my new grandchildren, and both your parents, to have raised such amazing young people they must be very special themselves."

Hours later Quinn let herself fall backwards onto the bed. They had just finished dinner with Quinn's Grandmother, Santana's parents, Puck's Mom and Hannah, and the guests had left not long after, leaving the teenagers to retreat to their bedroom after a long day.

"Your Aunt and Uncle are hard work," Santana complained as she let herself fall next to Quinn, stretching her arms up high, feeling her weary body protest at the movement that stretched her body out.

"I don't know how my Grammy managed to have two daughters who are nothing like her," Quinn replied. "And my Grandpa was the sweetest man in the world, so it didn't come from him!"

Quinn's maternal Aunty and paternal Uncle - Judy and Russell's only siblings - had arrived not long after Quinn and Clara's conversation that morning and Quinn's Uncle Richard had been just as bossy and controlling as his twin brother. Quinn and Fran had already decided they wanted nothing to do with either of their parent's funerals, leaving the decision making in the hands of their respective sibling. Clara had said she would attend Judy's funeral, but made it clear that she wouldn't be at Russell's under any circumstances.

Judy's sister Sarah was a neurotic control freak, the opposite to Judy who had always done what Russell asked of her. Sarah's husband Jamie was quick to jump at his wife's every whim and even looked downright scared of his wife at several points of the day.

The pair had stayed for longer than anyone had anticipated, it seemed they wanted to plan the funerals right there and despite nobody else offering suggestions, they stayed as they planned everything from pallbearers to songs.

"I can't believe they had the nerve to stay here and plan their funerals," Puck said angrily. "After you, Fran and your Grammy all said you didn't want to plan anything, they just stuck around and planned it all in your company anyways!"

"Aunty Sarah likes to make sure everyone knows she's in charge," Quinn sighed. "And Uncle Richard was just waiting for me or Frankie to disagree with something so that he could argue with us and win."

"I've asked this before, and I'll ask it again, how did you turn out so damn nice when your family are so... not nice?" Puck asked as he lay down next to Quinn.

"I wasn't always nice," Quinn reminded him. "Bitch head cheerleader, remember?"

"You were like an angel compared to San," Puck teased, crying out as Santana reached over Quinn to punch him in the arm. "Ouch!"

"I can't believe how much our lives have changed in such a short time," Quinn commented a few hours later as Puck still rubbed his arm and Santana smiled at him smugly.

"And they're about to change a whole lot more when these two kiddos arrive," Santana agreed. "Have you thought about baby names, Kitten?"

"I quite like Annalise," Quinn said. "I like nickname-y names, I think."

"Annalise is pretty," Santana smiled. "I like Alexis, a little Lexi."

"I can so see a little Lexi with your attitude," Quinn teased.

"If we're going by suiting their Mommy, then I could so see you with a little Ruby," Santana told Quinn.

"Or a Bethany," Puck nodded. "Or a Stephanie."

"What about boys names?" Quinn asked the other two. "Any that you like?"

"I like Zac," Puck answered. "Short, cool names like Jase or Rylan."

"I like Sebastian, or Theodore," Quinn replied. "Seb or Theo would be cute."

"I like Trace," Santana said thoughtfully. "And Hayden."

"Luckily we still have plenty of time to come up with names, huh?" Quinn asked with a yawn, rolling over so that she could snuggle up against Santana properly.

"Just over a month til we find out if we're getting sons or daughters or one of each," Santana smiled, linking her fingers with Quinn's as the blonde settled a hand over Santana's bump.

"By that time I don't think the two of you are gonna be able to sleep like that," Puck chuckled as he sat up to lean over to kiss Santana goodnight, looking down at the way that Quinn's small bump already was pushing her away from Santana's body.

"Watch out, buddy, you're going to be the one with two uncomfortable, irritable women to care for," Santana shot back, shifting her head to place a soft kiss on Quinn's forehead. "Everything will be easy up until the point you have two ready to burst girlfriends complaining and shouting at you."

"I'll enjoy every moment of it," Puck smiled. "Except that whole no sex after the babies are born part, that is going to suck so much."

"If you're a nice boy maybe there will be sucking," Santana shot back, making Quinn dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Lopez," Puck laughed, curling up behind Quinn who was still shaking with giggles. "We're trying to sleep here!"

**A/N: The names mentioned in this chapter are the names of my amazing husband, Zac, my gorgeous girlfriend, Steph, her wonderful husband Hayden (complicated there, but it works for us), my beautiful daughters Alexis, Ruby, Annalise and Bethany, my handsome son, Jase, my darling nephews Sebastian and Theodore, my sweet little guy Rylan and my beloved angel baby Trace. Just a little shout-out to my crazy, complicated family who hold my heart 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Just a little filler smut while I continue to struggle with my writing muse! Need a way to throw some more Puck/Santana into the story, for some reason I struggle to write the two of them without Quinn in the mix!**

_Chapter Sixteen: __**19 Weeks**_

Quinn lay stretched out on her and Santana's bed, earphones in and music playing quietly as she enjoyed the unusually peaceful and quiet house.

Santana and her parents had gone for lunch at one of Santana's Aunt's houses, Quinn had a tough time sleeping the night before, and Santana had encouraged her to stay home and rest instead of going to the loud, crazy house with them.

Quinn had protested until Puck joined in the argument too, reminding the blonde that she had been awake since a little before 4am. Finally Quinn gave in, though she couldn't help but pout when Puck reminded her that he was looking after Hannah but would do it at his Mom's house so she could get some sleep without the energetic little girl bouncing around.

As Quinn thought of Puck babysitting, her mind drifted to a time a few weeks earlier that her and Puck had babysat Mr Shue's nephews, three boys who were notorious for being hard work. She picked up her phone and turned the song to the one they had sung together on that night, her mind filling with the memory.

_"I told you we should have been the cowboys," Quinn groaned she tried to fumble with the skipping ropes that the three boys had tied her to the chair with._

_"My bad," Puck apologised. "I wonder if we could take these ropes home though, play a little cowboys and Indians ourselves?"_

_"Puck! Focus!" Quinn scolded, though she was glad that Puck was unable to see the blush that arose on her cheeks as she thought of him tying her up, of both him and Santana teasing her until she lost her mind. "Can you help me with this knot? I've almost got it."_

_Puck stretched his hand down to help Quinn, but instead of feeling the knot he was met with the soft skin of Quinn's hands, linking their fingers together tightly._

_"Puck," Quinn protested lightly. "We're meant to be getting ourselves free, remember?"_

_Puck chuckled to himself as he let go of Quinn's fingers and quickly untied the knot that was holding them to the chairs._

_"Stop that! Not the table!" Quinn jumped up from the chair as the boys pushed over a table on the other side of the room. "Think of something, please?"_

_Puck didn't like to see Quinn being stressed out and so he quickly racked his brains to think of something that might calm the three boys down and help Quinn relax._

_"I brought my guitar, why don't you sing them a lullaby," Puck suggested, hoping that Quinn's sweet voice would calm the boys and stop them from destroying the house for a few seconds._

_""Hey kids! Look at me!" Quinn demanded softly, and Puck was surprised to see the boys stop hitting each other with the cushions and turn to face the blonde. "Wanna see a real live music video?"_

_The boys nodded eagerly and Quinn cast her eyes around the destroyed living room._

_"Well we gotta clean this place up first, and then Puck will get his guitar, okay?"_

_Within ten minutes the house was straightened up and the boys were sitting quietly on the couch looking more like little angels than the demons they had been earlier in the night._

_As Puck started playing, Quinn started singing and the chemistry between them was instant. It wasn't far into the song that Quinn relaxed, leaning in to sing the lyrics in Puck's ear from behind the couch before moving around to dance next to him, her movements making it hard for Puck to concentrate on anything but her swinging hips and soft smirks._

"Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep," as the lyrics played through Quinn's head she couldn't help but bite down on her lip at the memory of dancing to this part of the song, intentionally moving her body in a way she knew would be driving Puck crazy.

_Quinn swayed her body to the music, making sure to swing her hips teasingly for Puck and as their eyes met she couldn't help but grin to herself as she noticed Puck's darkened eyes and sexy smile as he watched her dancing._

_After another round of the song - this time with Quinn's dancing getting purposefully more teasing for Puck's benefit - Quinn announced it was time for the boys to take a bath and get ready for bed. The three boys were full of smiles as they headed off to find pyjamas and Quinn wandered off to the bathroom to start the water._

_She was just about to stand back up from turning the taps on when she felt Puck's hard body slide up behind her, his hands gripping onto Quinn's hips and pulling her tightly against him, rocking himself against her._

_"God you're so sexy when you dance," Puck groaned as Quinn straightened up, arching her back as she felt Puck's hardness pressing against her eagerly. "So fucking sexy."_

_Quinn moaned as Puck slipped one hand around to her front, sliding across the denim material until he could press between her thighs._

_"Did that turn you on, dancing for me, Princess?" Puck's voice was husky as he pressed a series of kisses against Quinn's neck. "I know you can feel what it did to me, I want to feel you too."_

_Quinn's hips bucked up against Puck's hand which was rubbing her slowly, she was desperate for his touch and the teasing was only making her want it more._

_"Puck," she gasped. "Please!"_

_"Quinn? We're ready!" Came a voice down the hallway that tore Quinn from the moment, leaving her still hot and needy, but wanting to get the boys into bed quickly so that she could return to Puck and his eager body._

_Half an hour later and the three boys were bathed, dried, dressed and fast asleep together in bed. Quinn stood watching them for a few seconds with a pleased grin on her face before she went in search of Puck._

_She found him shirtless and laying on the couch, with a smile on her face Quinn headed towards him, but stopped abruptly when she saw that his pants were unbuttoned and he was already pumping his hard cock slowly._

_Quinn stood unable to move as she watched Puck's hand work himself, and although Puck had heard her approach and knew she was watching him, he could hear by the catch in her breath that she was enjoying the sight before her._

_Puck started to speed up, twisting his wrist each time he got to the tip, wondering how long he could hold off before coming apart under Quinn's gaze. Just when Puck thought he was going to explode, Quinn let out a breathy moan and Puck's eyes shot open, his hand dropping as he beckoned for her to join him on the couch. _

_Quinn wasted no time in heading toward the couch, letting Puck tug gently on her wrist, pulling her down on top of him as their lips crashed together in a frenzied kiss. As his tongue snaked out to lick along Quinn's bottom lip, Puck slipped a hand up under Quinn's t-shirt, smiling into the kiss as his hand grazed over her baby bump before coming to rest on one of Quinn's breasts. _

_Quinn groaned into the kiss, grinding her hips down harder against Puck as he gently kneaded her overly-sensitive breast before slipping inside to flick his thumb against her nipple._

_"Puck," Quinn gasped as she broke the kiss. "No teasing, I just need you."_

_Puck eased Quinn up into a sitting position as he switched his hand over to her other breast, not quite ready to finish what he was doing, but as eager as Quinn was to move things along._

_"Take off your top, baby," Puck told Quinn, flicking the button on her jeans as Quinn quickly tugged her t-shirt off of her body, tossing it onto the floor. Puck's spare hand went behind Quinn, expertly undoing her bra in one quick movement before throwing it aside to join her t-shirt._

_"Why did I wear jeans?" Quinn complained as she tried to get the denim down her legs without moving off of Puck's lap. Unable to manage this, she quickly stood up, tugging the material down her legs, along with her underwear until she stood naked in front of Puck, whom still had his pants somewhat on his body. "Those need to come off."_

_Puck complied with his girlfriend's request, raising his hips so he could tug the material down easier. Once he too was naked he raised an eyebrow at Quinn, as if asking what she was waiting for._

_Quinn climbed onto Puck, her knees gripping onto his hips as she brushed their bodies together._

_"I thought you said no teasing," Puck muttered, wanting nothing more than to just grab Quinn's hips and sink her down onto his waiting cock._

_Quinn flashed him a small smile before she sank down onto him, taking him fully in just the one movement._

_"Fuck," Puck cursed, his hands flying to Quinn's hips to help her as she started to fall into a quick rhythm, obviously as eager for this as Puck was. Already close from his earlier playing, Puck knew he had to get Quinn up to speed before he couldn't hold back anymore, so he moved one of his hands up to Quinn's breast, holding it so he could bring his lips down to take the nipple into his mouth. Using his tongue, teeth and lips to build Quinn up quickly, Puck struggled to hold back his pleasure as Quinn's head fell back, a steady stream of moans and curses coming from her mouth, her body slamming down harder and harder against Puck until her muscles tightened around him, drawing out his own orgasm. Puck could feel himself filling up Quinn as her body milked him, spurring on her own orgasm which seemed never ending as Quinn's nails dug into Puck's shoulder, a quick, strangled moan falling from her lips until she collapsed against him in exhaustion._

_"Who knew babysitting could be so fun?" Puck asked as he finally managed to catch his breath, his fingers drawing soft patterns on Quinn's back as she snuggled into his neck._

Quinn's thoughts drifted back to the present day and she started to pay attention to the music that was playing, though she had missed a few songs while thinking about her escapade with Puck.

As Quinn's focused on the song that was playing, she heard the song play that Santana had set for Puck on her cell phone. Quinn felt her face flush as she was pulled into another memory, one that happened just a few days after her and Puck babysat together.

_Quinn was beyond mad that Coach Sylvester had managed to get Mr Shue banned from competitions because of something as pathetic as sleeping on a mattress they had "received" for payment._

_Knowing there was one sure way to upset the older woman, Quinn had found her Cheerios uniform in the closet that morning and taken it to school, after all the drama over the yearbook photos, and now the business with Mr Shue, Quinn was ready to use a little blackmail on Sue Sylvester._

_After school, Quinn had dressed in her uniform in the bathroom, pulling her hair back into her high ponytail before arranging the uniform over her slight baby bump, which was barely noticeable in the polyester material. Once she looked like her old self, Quinn headed to Coach Sylvester's office to give the woman a piece of her mind and make some demands that she knew her former coach would be only too happy to go along with._

_Ten minutes later and feeling satisfied about her win against Sue, Quinn was heading back to the bathroom to change out of the uniform when Santana started heading down the hallway towards Quinn. The brunette's eyes widened as she took in the uniform her girlfriend was wearing, and Quinn blushed as Santana's eyes lingered on her bare legs._

_"Holy fuck, Kitten," Santana cursed as she stopped in front of Quinn. "I'd ask why the hell you're wearing that, but I think the question needs to be "why the hell don't you wear this more often?" Like all the time at home."_

_"I barely fit into it," Quinn rolled her eyes, watching as Santana's gaze once again went down to her toned legs and slowly trailed back up Quinn's body until fiery chocolate eyes met sparkling green eyes._

_"You look hella fine to me," Santana argued, reaching out a hand to hold tightly onto Quinn's waist, fingers slipping under the material until she was able to brush against Quinn's bare skin._

_"Not here, San," Quinn muttered, bringing her hand up to cover Santana's hand which only made Santana grip her waist tighter._

_"We're waiting for Puck to finish practice, remember?" Santana grumbled. "I can't wait, I want you. Now."_

_Quinn whimpered softly at Santana's fierce tone as she spoke, tugging Quinn closer until their bodies were just inches from touching._

_"Please don't make me wait, Kitten," Santana begged, bringing her other hand up to skim up Quinn's side, brushing lightly against the side of Quinn's breast._

_"Where?" Quinn asked desperately, suddenly as eager as Santana._

_Santana glanced around the mostly empty hallway before seeing the bathroom just a few doors away from them. Dropping her hands, Santana linked her fingers with Quinn's tugging the blonde a couple of steps until they were able to enter the empty bathroom._

_Santana pushed Quinn up against the door, reaching out to flick the lock before she let her lips crash onto Quinn's, pinning the blonde's hands against the door up near her head._

_"Don't move them," Santana instructed. "Or I'll stop."_

_With those words Santana moved her mouth to skim along Quinn's features, across her forehead, over her closed eyes, down her perfect nose, across both of her cheeks before brushing a teasing kiss against Quinn's mouth, making Quinn cry out._

_"Santana," Quinn begged, her fists clenching together tightly as she resisted the urge to drag Santana's mouth back to her own._

_"Patience, Kitten, patience," Santana breathed against Quinn's ear, taking the lobe between her teeth and tugging lightly, making Quinn hiss out. "Did you know that every time I saw you in that uniform I wanted to just push you up against the nearest door or wall and ravish you?"_

_"I wore my uniform every day," Quinn reminded the brunette and Santana pulled away from her attack on Quinn's neck to smirk at her girlfriend._

_"Exactly, Kitten," Santana grinned. "Every day I had to resist the urge to kiss you wildly, to stop myself from touching you, to forbid myself from fucking you until you screamed my name. But now? Now I get to do all of those things, whenever I want."_

_Quinn's legs were shaking so hard she didn't know how she was still standing, and after Santana's heated confession, Quinn's breathing was so fast it was a wonder she didn't pass out._

_Before Quinn could form a response Santana crashed their lips together, immediately thrusting her tongue into Quinn's mouth as the blonde gasped at the sudden kiss. Santana reached up and linked her fingers with Quinn's bringing them down to rest on her own hips where Quinn dug her fingers into the sensitive skin._

_As their mouths moved together, tongues tangling and teeth nipping, Santana started to step backwards, bringing Quinn with her until they reached the counter. Once there, Santana spun around, backing Quinn against the hard countertop before reaching down and lifting the blonde up to sit on the edge._

_"I can kiss you whenever I want," Santana murmured as she broke the kiss, her hands moving to cup Quinn's breasts in her own hands, squeezing them gently. "I can touch you whenever I want too."_

_Quinn's head fell back, hitting the mirror behind her, but Quinn didn't feel a thing as Santana's hands continued their massage._

_"And now I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name," Santana informed Quinn, watching as the blonde's eyes flew open, the dark green that met Santana's sparkling browns showed Santana that the blonde wanted exactly what was being offered to her. "Get down off the counter, Quinn."_

_Quinn slid off the counter, a puzzled look crossing her face as Santana spun her around to face the mirror._

_"I want you to watch, Kitten," Santana answered her as their eyes met in the mirror, stepping forward until her front pressed hard against Quinn's back, her hands moving back up to cover Quinn's breasts again, and Quinn let her head fall back against Santana's shoulder, but this made Santana stop her movements. "If you want this, you need to watch."_

_Quinn forced her eyes back to the mirror, her eyes immediately falling upon the sight of Santana's hands squeezing her breasts._

_"Oh San," Quinn breathed. "I need more."_

_"You want me to fuck you now?" Santana breathed, pressing her lips against Quinn's neck, feeling the blonde nod in response. "I can't hear you, Kitten."_

_"Please San," Quinn begged, but when the brunette's hand stayed in place, Quinn knew that her girlfriend was wanting more from her before she continued. "Fuck me, San."_

_Santana drew in a shaky breath at Quinn's words, she loved how Quinn wanted her touch so badly that she would say anything to get what she needed._

_Moving her hands slowly down Quinn's body, Santana reached up under the Cheerio's skirt and pulled down Quinn's underwear, letting the blonde step out of the panties before she pushed her knee between Quinn's thighs, feeling Quinn's legs squeeze her back in response._

_Santana slipped her hand under Quinn's skirt once more, quickly finding where she wanted to be and running her fingers through the moisture that she found there._

_"Wow, Kitten," Santana murmured. "You're so wet."_

_Quinn moaned at Santana's words, her legs spreading further to let Santana explore her body more._

_Santana was beyond teasing Quinn now, she wanted to watch the blonde fall apart under her fingers, wanted Quinn to see herself tip over the edge in the mirror. Wasting no time Santana pushed one finger deep inside Quinn, stilling for a second before withdrawing and pumping in just as fast, repeating the motion several times before adding another finger, and then another, her eyes never leaving Quinn's as she watched every single facial expression that crossed the blonde's face._

_Santana could feel Quinn's muscles clenching her more tightly, her breathing only coming in soft, breathy moans now as she climbed higher and higher. Their eyes locked as Quinn tumbled over the edge, screaming out Santana's name followed by a chant of moaned expletives. As Quinn struggled to catch her breath, Santana's phone rang, the song she had assigned to Puck filling the small bathroom._

_Removing her fingers from Quinn, Santana kissed the blonde's shoulder as she answered the call._

_"Hey you... yeah she's with me... we're in the bathroom by Sue's office... no everything is fine, more than fine actually, I just fucked Quinn in her Cheerio's uniform," Santana bragged, her eyebrows shooting up at Quinn's blush._

_"Did you really just need to tell him that?" Quinn asked, but Santana knew the blonde wasn't mad at her._

_"As soon as he sees you he'll be able to tell, you have that just fucked look about you," Santana teased, spinning Quinn around to place a soft kiss upon her lips. "I love you."_

_"Love you too," Quinn mumbled, pressing her lips back against Santana's again. "Even if you did just ravish me in the school bathroom."_

_"Please, Kitten," Santana scoffed. "You love me __**because**__I just fucked you in the school bathroom."_


End file.
